Darkness of Past
by MissClaire29
Summary: Découvrez la véritable histoire des Cullen, de Carlisle à Emmett en passant par Esmé, Alice, Rosalie etc.
1. Carlisle

1652 –

 **Je soupirais alors que je sortais de la carriole et que mes valises étaient déposées sur le trottoir par le cocher, juste à l'extérieur du presbytère. Je levais les yeux vers le soleil, caché derrière les nuages. Aucun rayon de soleil ne filtrait dans la maison de Père. C'était comme ça depuis que Mère était morte en me donnant naissance. Après avoir payé le cocher, je me dirigeais vers la maison.**

 **J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et les lourdes charnières de la porte en bois grincèrent tranquillement. Je dus me baisser légèrement pour entrer dans l'ancien presbytère qui avait abrité les trois générations précédentes de pasteurs. Père ne semblait pas être là, même si je savais avec certitude qu'il avait reçu ma lettre indiquant la date de mon arrivée. Ce n'était pas grave.**

 **Je montais au premier étage, et déballais mes affaires, avant de les plier et les ranger soigneusement dans mon armoire. Je pris ensuite mon petit porte-monnaie en cuir, et quittais la maison pour aller au marché acheter de quoi faire à manger, avant de rentrer pour nettoyer la maison.** **Père n'était pas encore revenu. Je me fis du pain perdu, puis lus le Nouveau Testament à la lumière d'une unique bougie, attendant Père.** **L'église sonna neuf heures du soir, et je décidais d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain étroite.** **Avant d'aller me coucher, je redescendis à la cuisine, et bus un verre d'eau.**

 **Père ne rentra pas avant minuit. J'entendis ses pas lourds dans l'escalier en bois, puis un soupir. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'étage, il se dirigea vers ma chambre et bloquais ma respiration. Il finit par s'éloigner, et je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, la refermer, et je m'endormis.**

 **Le lendemain matin, je lavais mon visage au petit lavabo que possédait ma chambre, m'habillais, descendis préparer le petit déjeuner, composé d'œufs à la coque et de mouillettes de pain, et fis bouillir de l'eau. Les pas lourds de Père dans les escaliers résonnèrent dans la petite cuisine aux environs de sept heures et demie. Je me retournais et me levais quand Père posa le pied dans la cuisine. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis deux bonnes années maintenant, et j'avais changé depuis. J'avais pris des centimètres, et avait laissé mes cheveux pousser un peu.**

-Carlisle.

-Père.

 **Ce furent ses seuls mots. Père me tapa dans le dos et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Nous étions dimanche, et c'était bientôt l'heure de partir à la messe, Père faisant le service occasionnellement là-bas. Louis Cullen était un pasteur anglican et un chasseur de monstres, ce second 'travail' lui prenant quasiment tout son temps. Mais Père se faisait vieux, tout comme ses amis chasseurs, et avait du mal à se battre contre ces monstres qui devenaient de plus en plus forts.**

-Vous avez de nouveau chassé des monstres, hier ?

-En effet.

-Ton père a besoin d'aide. Je me fais vieux, tout comme mes camarades.

-Père…

-Tu ne partages pas ma passion ? La passion de Dieu ? Celui qui nous a créés à son image ?

 **Père sauta de sa chaise, et me frappa le visage avec le dos de son poing, m'envoyant valser, tandis que ma tête frappait le mur. Horrifié, je regardais Père avec effroi et portais ma main à mon front. Je saignais… Il m'aida à me relever.**

-Tu feras le travail de Dieu, mon fils. Nous allons combattre les démons ensemble. Nous allons envoyer ceux qui ne sont pas les enfants de Dieu en enfer.

 **Il enleva sa chevalière, l'embrassa, et me la tendit. Ainsi, Père me donna le relais. J'embrassais la chevalière, et il me la mit sur l'annuaire.**

-Promets-moi de faire le bien. Dieu m'a dit que de nouveaux démons sont parmi nous. Nous allons les trouver et les tuer. Nous allons continuer la mission que Dieu nous a donnée ce soir à la nuit tombée.

1662 –

 **Père m'avait appris tout ce que je devais savoir sur les monstres. Il m'avait entraîné, j'en avais tué quelques uns. J'étais devenu un vrai chasseur au bout de deux ans. Un matin, on frappa à la porte du presbytère. Carlisle ouvrit pour trouver Arthur, un de ses amis chasseurs, face à lui, les traits tirés et le teint pâle.**

-Arthur, que se passe t-il ? **Demandais-je.**

-Eleanor est morte.

 **Mon cœur manqua un battement. Eleanor était la petite sœur d'Arthur, de trois ans sa cadette.**

-Entre, mon ami. Je vais nous faire du café.

 **Arthur rentra dans le salon, et s'assit sur une chaise. Je nous fis du café, et il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.**

-Elle a été trouvée sur la berge. Elle est partie au marché hier après-midi pour acheter des pommes, et devait revenir une heure plus tard, mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Elle a six trous dans le cou, et des bleus sur le corps.

-Donc ils sont trois. Trois vampires.

-Je pense, oui.

-Tu peux me montrer où elle a été trouvée ? Si ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi ? C'est peut-être une piste pour les trouver.

 **Nous partîmes jusque la berge, et trouvâmes le panier d'Eleanor près des tuyaux d'évacuation d'égout. Arthur se mit à pleurer, et je le pris dans mes bras, tentant de le consoler. Je ressentis une immense compassion envers mon ami, je savais qu'Eleanor et lui étaient très proches. Je pris note de l'endroit où la jeune femme avait été retrouvée et je raccompagnais Arthur chez lui. Les semaines passèrent, et les corps se multiplièrent, à raison de deux corps entièrement vidés de leur sang par semaine.** **Je passais trois nuits sur quatre aux berges, caché dans l'obscurité, attendant qu'ils décident de se pointer enfin. Mais ils ne se pointèrent pas. Des sans-abris fouillaient régulièrement cet endroit pour y chercher de la nourriture. Il entendit du bruit dans les égouts, et décida de regarder les plans des conduits, puis de fouiller chaque zone près de la berge afin de les trouver.**

-Nous attaquons ce soir. Une jeune femme a été portée disparue ce soir. Ils vont sûrement la tuer et jeter le corps sur la berge pendant la nuit. Arthur ?

-J'en suis.

-Hayden ?

-De même.

-Rendez-vous à 22h à la bouche d'égout à côté du cinéma. Préparez vos armes et votre torche.

 **On se dispersa, et je rentrais au presbytère. Je tombais à genoux face à la croix qui était dans ma chambre et priais. Le reste de la journée passa vite, et je retrouvais mes collègues au cinéma, torches à la main.**

 **On descendit dans la bouche d'égout, et nous allumâmes nos lampes torches.**

-On sait que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous ! Le jeu est terminé !

 **Aucune réponse ne vint. On avança dans la bouche, et tout à coup un faible sifflement provint de l'obscurité. Je me retournais et vis quelque chose dans les profondeurs de la bouche. Des yeux rouges. Ils étaient là.**

 **Les chasseurs me suivirent, alors qu'on s'enfonçait dans les égouts. Il se rappela de ses cours de chasse. Les vampires devaient être brûlés et réduits en cendres pour les tuer. C'était la seule façon pour les tuer, au vu de leur vitesse.**

 **La bête grogna, et courut vers moi. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, et je tombais à la renverse. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le battre. J'entendis des cris : les autres étaient attaqués. Je lançais ma torche sur le vampire, et il s'enflamma. Je récupérais ma torche et courus rejoindre les autres. Deux de mes hommes étaient morts et je brûlais leurs cadavres afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas des vampires.**

-Carlisle ?

-Je suis là, Art…

-Continuons.

-Non. Rentre chez toi avant de te faire tuer…

-Mais, et toi ?

-Il n'en reste plus que deux… Je m'en sortirais.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Rentre.

 **Arthur me prit dans ses bras et tapota mon épaule, avant de me donner ce qu'il avait.**

-Que Dieu soit avec toi, mon ami.

 **Mon collègue s'en alla et j'arpentais seul la bouche d'égout. On pouvait entendre des gouttes tomber, mais à part ça, c'était plutôt calme. J'avançais et pris une autre bouche d'égout. J'entendis grogner et le vampire m'attaqua par derrière, déchirant ma jugulaire, un cri silencieux sortant de ma gorge.**

 **Le vampire s'enflamma et je souris. Un de moins. Je vis Arthur me regarder, sa torche à la main.**

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas… Va t-en ! Va ! Il n'en reste qu'un.

 **Je me pinçais les joues pour éviter de crier, et Arthur quitta la bouche. Une vive brûlure avait démarré dans mon cou, se déplaçant le long de mon bras. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'incendie se propageait un peu partout dans mon corps. Je comparais le haut et le bas de mon corps et me rendit compte que ma peau était devenue blanchâtre, limite cadavérique. Je luttais contre l'agonie qui me saisissait peu à peu, le feu se répandant désormais à mes jambes. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ce qui augmenta la vitesse de propagation du feu. Je trouvais une vieille caisse remplies de pommes de terres pourries et rampais jusque là. La brûlure me fit tomber dans les pommes.**

 **Je ne sus pas combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient, mais quand je me réveillais enfin, la douleur avait disparu. C'était fini. J'étais toujours vivant. Je me levais, et respirais un grand coup. Quelque chose se produisit : mon odorat s'était amplifié. Je me mis à écouter, et entendis les passants au dessus de la bouche d'égout. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du poulet rôti qui provenait du marché, l'odeur de la pluie qui tombait sur Londres. Je suivis le conduit de la bouche d'égout et regardais la ville.**

 **Je voyais avec une acuité parfaite. Je voyais chaque petit détail que quelqu'un de normal ne pourrait pas voir en temps normal. L'euphorie coulait dans mes veines, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ma chemise blanche était tâchée par mon sang, lorsque le vampire m'avait mordu. Mon euphorie se transforma en une soif de sang frais dévorante et profonde. Ma gorge devint sèche, et j'haletais. Je sentis le monde autour de moi.**

 **Une vieille dame juste au dessus lançait du pain aux oiseaux. J'entendais le sang pulser dans ses veines, je sentais son sang dans ma bouche... Je me ressaisis et tentais de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je fermais mon manteau, et repartis dans les égouts, avant de sortir par une bouche donnant dans une ruelle abandonnée.**

 **La peur me saisit, la soif me rendait fou. Il fallait que je me nourrisse. Je courus à une vitesse phénoménale et me retrouvais en forêt, à des kilomètres de Londres. Je n'étais même pas fatigué. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre pour réfléchir. J'étais devenu un vampire… Je restais assis là toute la journée, la pluie ayant tourné au soleil. Je m'examinais. Ma peau était dure et brillait au contact de l'astre... J'étais devenu ce que mon père détestait le plus au monde. Un monstre.**

 **Cela faisait des années que je cherchais la solution à ma situation. J'ai tout essayé. Sauter d'une falaise, sauter du sommet la cathédrale Saint-Paul, me tuer avec un pistolet, bu de l'eau bénite. Et j'étais finalement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait me tuer. J'avais du me nourrir d'animaux, afin de ne tuer aucun humain. Des cerfs, des loups… La bête en moi n'était jamais rassasiée. Mais ça faisait l'affaire.**

 **J'avais du mal à être près des humains. Je me cachais quand il faisait soleil, et ne sortait de ma tanière que quand il pleuvait. Les humains ne remarquaient alors pas ma peau brillante. Je vendais les carcasses et les peaux des bêtes que je vidais de leur sang, et économisais pour pouvoir voyager. Des fois, je croisais des maisons abandonnées sur la route, avec de quoi m'occuper et m'habiller. Je revendais certaines choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas, et les humains étaient contents. J'avais croisé la route d'Alistair, un vampire nomade, et nous étions devenus amis pendant quelques temps. Mais après une attaque sanglante d'un coven de vampires rouges dans la ville d'Exeter, nous avions dû prendre deux routes différentes.**

 **Grâce à l'argent que je me faisais de mes ventes, j'avais croisé la route d'un homme appelé Francis Tomlinson. Professeur à l'université de Bristol, il enseignait la médecine à plusieurs classes, et avait vu que j'étais intéressé par les sciences. Il m'avait alors proposé une place dans son université où j'étudierais la médecine. J'avais travaillé dur, et avais commencé à me faire un nom dans la petite ville. Tomlinson avait découvert mon secret, et l'avait gardé pour lui… Je travaillais à l'hôpital du centre-ville, et j'avais appris à passer outre l'odeur et l'envie du sang. Tomlinson me qualifiait même 'd'être extraordinaire'.**

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer.

-Je me concentre sur autre chose. Et ça marche.

-Quelle force mentale. Franchement, je suis étonnement surpris. Ce doit être dur.

-Ça l'était… Mais ça ne l'est plus.

-Tu comptes visiter le monde, j'imagine.

-En effet… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes ici toute ta vie. Profite, tu as l'éternité devant toi. Va. Rencontre des gens. Peut-être trouveras-tu ta nouvelle famille au détour d'un de tes voyages.

 **Alors j'étais parti. Premièrement en France, ou j'avais rencontré des philosophes. Peu après mon arrivée à Paris, j'avais commencé à travailler dans une clinique, comme à Londres et ai rapidement attiré l'attention des locaux, qui posaient des questions sur moi, ma formation etc...**

 **Pierre avait commencé la formation juste avant moi et au début, il se méfiait. Un soir, j'avais aidé Pierre avec une femme qui se plaignait d'une horrible éruption qui recouvrait son corps. Pierre ne voyait pas la cause de cette éruption.**

-Puis-je ?

-Bien sûr, Carlisle.

-Vous portez quel genre de sous-vêtements madame ?

-Ils sont en laine, pourquoi ?

 **Je regardais mon ami, et souris. Pierre ne saisissait pas la raison de mon sourire au début, puis il comprit.**

-Vous n'avez rien, madame. Ce sont juste vos sous-vêtements de laine qui irritent votre peau. Si vous pouviez mettre du coton à la place, ce serait parfait.

 **Nous sortîmes de la pièce et Pierre me tapa dans le dos, en riant. Malgré que je sache plus de choses que mon ami, Pierre était devenu comme frère en raison de son âge plus avancé.**

-Nous devrions sortir, mon ami. Je vais te présenter des amis à moi.

 **J'hochais la tête, nerveux de rencontrer plusieurs des amis de Pierre, ou même simplement d'élargir mon cercle social, de peur d'être démasqué. Après notre garde, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la clinique et partîmes à une fête. Je sentais le souffle alcoolisé des hommes, et le parfum floral de certaines femmes en arrivant dans la demeure.**

 **Dans le coin de la pièce principale, à côté de la grande cheminée se tenait un homme grand et mince qui fumait la pipe. Il était accompagné d'un petit groupe d'hommes et ils parlaient de sujets intellectuels. L'homme de la cheminée me regarda, regarda son camarade, qui se dirigea droit vers moi et Pierre.**

-Pierrot ! Tu as ramené un ami ! Comment vas-tu, mon gaillard ?

-Je vais bien, mon cher Edmund. Et toi ?

-La forme ! Qui est ton ami ?

-Le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

-C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, **fis-je à Edmund.**

-Oh te fais pas de bile, mon ami, appelle-moi Joseph, comme tout le monde ici ! **Rit le petit homme bourru.** Venez, venez ! Je vais vous présenter à des amis ! Carlisle, Pierre, voici Alain.

-Alain de Rochefort, **fit l'homme avant de nous saluer.**

-Carlisle Cullen.

-Cullen ? C'est britannique, non ?

-En effet.

 **Je rencontrais le groupe de philosophes deux fois par semaine, au salon de la duchesse. J'appris qu'Alain et Pierre avaient assisté à des cours universitaires ensemble mais qu'Alain avait décidé d'arrêter tandis que Pierre a continué jusque la fin.**

 **Le temps à Paris passait vite et dix années s'écoulèrent. Les gens commençaient à remarquer que je ne vieillissais pas, et je sus que c'était le bon moment pour aller ailleurs. Je décidais de partir pour l'Italie, à la recherche de personnes comme moi. Je visitais Florence, Rome, Milan, Sienne. Alors que je me nourrissais d'un cerf dans un petit village au nord de Sienne, je fus repéré par un groupe de vampire, leurs iris étaient d'un rouge sang, signe qu'ils tuaient des humains.**

-Laissez-donc cette pauvre bête mourir en paix, mon ami.

 **Ils étaient tous les trois des hommes, grands et longilignes. Deux d'entre eux avaient de longs cheveux noirs de jais, et le troisième avait des cheveux de la même couleur que moi. Ils me regardaient avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je ne me nourrissais pas d'humains.**

-Tu es étrange, l'ami. Viens donc avec nous, au lieu de traîner dans les bois.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Aro, et ce sont mes frères, Marcus et Caius. Nous sommes comme toi, à quelques différences près, cependant. Pourquoi te nourris-tu d'animaux ?

-Pour ne pas me faire repérer… Le sang animal n'est pas aussi requinquant que le sang humain, mais ça fait l'affaire.

-C'est… curieux… Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu le souhaites. Nous t'offrons l'asile, mon ami.

 **Je les suivis jusqu'à leur repaire, dans une petite ville fortifiée, pas très loin d'où j'étais en train de chasser. Une grande tour était sur la place, et nous rentrâmes par là, avant de prendre un ascenseur et d'arriver dans un dédale de couloirs en marbre. Deux jeunes vinrent à notre rencontre, et firent une révérence aux trois hommes. Ils portaient tous des capes noires avec des motifs rouges en velours.**

-Maître… Qui est-ce ?

-Un… ami. Nous l'avons trouvé en train de se nourrir d'un cerf dans les bois à proximité.

-Un cerf. Quelle idée… Le sang humain est meilleur.

-Jane, prépare une chambre à notre nouvel ami, veux-tu ?

-Oui maître.

 **La jeune femme s'en alla avec l'autre jeune. Aro ouvrit deux grandes portes en bois massif, et je découvris une salle ovale, en marbre du sol au plafond. Trois trônes en bois étaient disposés au fond de la salle.**

-Jolie salle… C'est là que vous mangez ?

-C'est là que nous jugeons les gens au courant de notre existence… Ou les vampires qui dérogent à la loi.

-Et vous faites quoi ?

-On les tue, **fit Aro, comme si nous parlions de choses insignifiantes.**

 **Ces dernières paroles me firent froid dans le dos…**

-Et quelles sont les règles ?

 **J'appris tout un tas de choses sur ces fameuses règles. En premier lieu, chasser doit être fait en toute discrétion, les restes devant être éliminés soigneusement. Les enfants immortels ne doivent pas être créés. Cette création était punissable par la mort des enfants, du créateur, ceux qui défendent l'enfant et ceux qui connaissent son existence. Traiter avec les enfants de la lune était interdit. L'interaction de vampires avec les humains ne doit pas attirer l'attention de large. Si un être humain connaissait l'existence des vampires, le vampire en question serait chargé de faire taire cet humain grâce à deux options : la transformation ou la mort.**

-Aro, est-ce vraiment nécessaire? **Demandai-je avec le moindre espoir qu'il changerait d'avis.**

 **J'avais essayé de les initier à mon mode de vie, et eux au leur… En vain. Ils s'apprêtaient à tuer un humain qui avait découvert. J'avais du mal avec cette règle. J'avais du mal avec toutes leurs règles, mais Aro et moi avions sympathisés.**

-Oui, Carlisle. Tu connais les règles. Toute personne qui menace l'existence des vampires doit être tué, **fit Aro, les mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'humain en question.**

-Il doit y avoir une façon de le laisser en vie Aro, **suppliais-je.**

 **Aro se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais déceler de l'amusement dans ses iris rouges. Il regarda l'homme qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer, et il me sourit.**

-Désolé, Carlisle. C'est trop dangereux, **intervint Caius.**

 **Aro fit signe à Jane, Alec et Demetri de venir se joindre à lui. Alec prit un bras, Jane prit l'autre, et Demetri prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mon ami caressa le visage de l'homme et ce dernier fut démembré en moins de deux. Jane déclencha un feu, et ils jetèrent tous les bouts de corps dans les flammes. Je ne pouvais rester là et regarder. Je détestais voir des vies prises de cette façon, mais tous les jours, j'étais forcé de regarder cela.**

-Carlisle, **fit Marcus, assis à mes côtés.**

-Oui ?

-Je comprends ton bouleversement, mais c'est le seul moyen. Peut-être que dans le futur, tu comprendras pourquoi nous le faisons.

-Peut-être, **dis-je avec un soupir las.** Puis-je aller faire un tour ?

-Excellente idée, mon ami. Va, **déclara Marcus en marchant vers Aro et Caius.**

 **Je marchais lentement hors de la salle, voulant oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Une autre vie avait été enlevée, et ça m'était insupportable d'assister à cela. En me promenant dans les couloirs, je vis Heidi. Derrière elle, il y avait une vingtaine de personnes, qui seraient leur dîner.**

-Carlisle !

-Heidi, **la saluais-je.**

 **Elle hocha la tête et conduit le groupe de touristes à la salle où ils seraient vidés de leur sang pour leur servir de dîner. Je me sentais mal de voir ces femmes, enfants et hommes sourire et prendre des photos alors que dans quelques minutes, ils se mettraient à crier.**

 **Je me demandais toujours pourquoi j'avais rejoint les Volturi. Je ne voulais pas être impliqué dans ce genre de style de vie, je ne voulais pas être ce qu'ils étaient. Mais à part eux, je n'avais personne. Si je partais, où vivrais-je ? Qui pourrait me tenir compagnie dans ces jours sans fin ? Ce sont ces questions qui m'empêchaient de les quitter à chaque fois. Je me sentis suivi et quand je me retournais, Alec et Jane, les deux jumeaux maléfiques s'arrêtèrent.**

-Un souci ?

-Non…

-Le dîner est arrivé…

-J'ai croisé Heidi en effet.

-Carlisle, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Allez-y…

-Pourquoi sauver les êtres humains et renier notre mode de vie ?

-Je sais que vous êtes ce que vous êtes depuis bien trop longtemps pour le comprendre… Mais j'ai été transformé il n'y a qu'un demi-siècle… Les humains doivent vivre, expérimenter tout ce qu'un humain doit expérimenter au cours de sa vie… Si j'avais eu à choisir entre devenir ce que je suis et rester humain, mon choix se serait porté sur la seconde proposition.

-Toujours le même refrain, Carlisle, **rit Alec.**

-C'est ce que je pense. Rien de plus.

-Bien sûr, **répondit Jane.**

-Vous vous sentirez mieux dans votre peau en sachant que vous sauvez des vies…

-Ce n'est pas la vraie raison, **fit Alec.** Donnez-nous la vraie.

-Vous dites que nous nous devons de protéger notre secret, pas vrai ? Vous ne voulez pas que votre alimentation cause de la suspicion dans un proche avenir ? Vous croyez qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte ?

-Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, Carlisle. Nous gérons la situation nous-mêmes. Nous sommes les Volturi, **sourit Jane.**

-Vous trouvez que nos moyens ne sont pas 'politiquement correct', pas vrai ? **Demanda Alec.**

-Pas du tout, Alec. Je viens de penser que mon chemin est une meilleure alternative.

-Si vous le dites… Nous allons y aller et faire ce que nous sommes naturellement censés faire. Ce n'est pas sain d'aller contre la loi de la nature, Carlisle. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser… Nous ne voudrions pas vous importuner plus longtemps.

-C'était agréable de discuter avec vous, Carlisle, **fit Jane.**

 **Ils me sourirent de façon narquoise, et je partis vers le jardin. M'asseyant sur le banc, je regardais la ville de Volterra. Des enfants jouaient, les femmes riaient, et les hommes parlaient. Je ressentis de la tristesse quand je pensais que ces personnes pourraient bientôt être le prochain dîner de mes comparses. Le seul problème était que ces gens ne méritaient pas de mourir. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais nos besoins, ou du moins les besoins des Volturi nécessitaient de la chair fraîche.**

-Carlisle ? Le maître te demande.

-J'arrive, Jane. Merci.

 **Je levais la tête de mon livre, plaçais le marque-page et referma le bouquin. J'enfilais ma cape, et suivit Jane jusque la salle ovale.**

-Carlisle, mon ami !

-Que voulais-tu, Aro ?

-Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés, veux-tu ?

 **J'hochais la tête et m'assis à la droite d'Aro, qui hocha la tête à Jane. La jeune femme partit, et quand elle revint, elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme, torse-nu, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile grise.**

-Buona sera, Signore, **fit-il avant de s'agenouiller.**

 **Je pris une grande inspiration pour lui répondre, et je sentis son odeur. C'était incroyable, et la brûlure au fond de ma gorge s'était accentuée. Je respirais fortement, alléché par son odeur divine, et le sang coulant dans ses veines. Je dus m'accrocher aux accoudoirs du siège pour m'éviter de tuer ce pauvre innocent.**

-Aro… Qu'est-ce…

\- Je voulais simplement te tenter, mais je ne savais pas que…

-Que quoi? Demandai-je alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas le pauvre homme.

-C'est ta Tua Cantante…

-C'est un mythe ! Marcus…

-Marcus est vieux… J'ai mis des mois à trouver ce jeune homme.

-Je ne peux pas… Laisse-moi partir…

-Pourquoi, Carlisle ? Est-il si attirant ? Si irrésistible ? **Fit Aro alors que je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.**

 **Des images de moi plantant mes dents dans le cou du pauvre homme, le vidant de son sang inondèrent mon esprit. J'arrivais même à m''imaginer le goût de son sang dans ma bouche, coulant dans ma gorge... Mes instincts comblant les lacunes de mon inexpérience. Je tremblais à force de me retenir.**

-Aro, s'il te plaît. Emmène-le loin de moi.

-Buon Appetito, mon ami.

 **Aro tapota mon épaule et quitta la pièce alors que je tentais de rester sous contrôle. Son sang m'appelait… J'allais finir par l'attaquer et le tuer. Retenant mon souffle pour ne plus être tenté, je me levais et sautais du balcon. J'entendis Aro m'appeler, mais me mis à courir le plus vite possible, la ville étant déserte à cette heure de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je suis tombé sur un troupeau de daims, que j'attaquais sauvagement et goulûment, me gavant jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir le contrôle à nouveau**

 **Je restais en dehors de Volterra des jours durant, le temps de rependre complètement mes esprits. Quand je revins enfin, je fus convoqué par Aro, Marcus et Caius, qui étaient fascinés par le fait que j'aie su résister à l'appel du sang de ce pauvre homme.** **J'allais dans la salle ovale, et trouvais les trois hommes assis sur leurs trônes.**

-Carlisle ! **Me salua Aro.** C'est bon de te revoir, mon ami.

-Aro. Caius. Marcus.

 **Mon interrogatoire commença, et dura deux bonnes heures. Les trois hommes étaient sous le choc de mes révélations.**

-Tout cela est fascinant, tout simplement fascinant, **déclara Marcus.** Carlisle, vous êtes unique, mon ami.

 **J'allais me balader dans le jardin, et aperçus l'homme qui m'avait donné envie de sang frais. Il me regarda et ma gorge, malgré que je me sois gavé de sang animal, recommença à me brûler.**

-Vous ne devriez pas m'approcher…

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Vous devriez.

 **Il continua de s'approcher. J'avais l'impression qu'on me brûlait vif quand il fut à côté de moi. Je fermais les yeux cinq secondes, et la bête prit le contrôle sur l'humanité qu'il me restait. Je caressais son cou pour sentir sa jugulaire et mordit. Je ne pourrais décrire les émotions qui m'emplissent quand son sang coula enfin dans ma gorge. La bête se nourrissait, avidement, après toutes ces années de sobriété. Quand la bête eut fini, je compris ce que j'avais fait. Le corps du jeune homme était au sol, inerte, et moi je me léchais le visage, ne perdant aucune goutte de ce sang.**

 **Je me relevais et me reculais, avant de sauter dans le vide et m'enfuir loin de Volterra.**

 **Pendant des décennies, je me promenais, seul, comme une coquille vide. Je partis pour le nouveau monde, espérant redevenir ce que j'étais avant. Quelqu'un de reconnu parmi les humains. Redevenir moi-même.**


	2. Jasper

1861 –

 **La guerre de Sécession faisait rage dans tout le pays, et les forces armées demandaient aux plus jeunes de rallier la cause en allant signer dans les différents stands de recrutement. Je savais qu'il y en avait un à Houston, alors lors d'un après-midi chaud, j'étais parti au stand pour m'inscrire à la guerre, même si j'étais trop jeune, je savais que je convaincrais le recruteur.**

-J'aimerais m'inscrire, **dis-je à l'homme en face de moi.**

 **Son visage dérouté tourna rapidement à l'excitation. L'armée faisait la tournée des états afin de recruter de nouveaux soldats.**

-En voilà un choix avisé mon garçon. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rejoindre les rangs avant dix-huit ans… Tu as bien dix huit ans ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur, **fis-je en lui souriant.** Je viens d'avoir vingt ans hier.

 **Père m'avait toujours dit que j'avais un certain charisme et que quand souriais, je pouvais faire en sorte que les gens me croient. Il regarda dans sa pile de papiers, et me tendit une plume, que je trempais dans l'encrier.**

-Bien. Inscris ton nom ici et signe. Rendez-vous demain à cinq heures du matin ici.

 **Après avoir inscrit mon nom et signé, je regardai le militaire dans les yeux.**

-Bonne chance, fiston, **dit-il alors que nous nous serrions la main.**

 **Une fois rentré, je montais dans ma chambre. Au dîner, je regardais ma famille alors que nous mangions autour de la table. Ce serait la dernière fois en quelques mois, voire des années, que j'allais les voir. Avant le lever du soleil, pendant que ma famille dormirait encore à point fermés, j'irais rejoindre l'armée confédérée malgré que je ne sois pas assez vieux pour être enrôlé, mes parents étant opposé à cette idée. Je regardais mes parents et tentais de profiter de mes derniers instants avec eux. Ça me déchirait le cœur de devoir partir, et surtout de faire ça dans leur dos. J'allais me coucher tôt, et partis avant que le soleil ne se lève. Je rejoignais le stand et me présentais.**

-Whitlock, Jasper.

 **Le militaire regarda sa liste, surligna mon nom, et me donna un sac et une tenue.**

-Je suis le sergent Andrews. Va te changer dans la tente et grimpe dans le camion.

-Oui, sergent.

 **Je partis sans demander mon reste et me retrouvais avec cinq autres garçons dans la tente. Je me changeais rapidement, et on me colla une étiquette avec mon nom dessus avant que j'aille m'installer dans le camion. Quand tout le monde fut prêt et assis sur les bancs du camion, on partit. Je vis une autre vague de jeunes arriver alors que nous commencions à rouler.**

 **Je ne réussis pas à dormir de tout le trajet jusqu'au camp, qui me paru une éternité, préférant regarder la route défiler derrière nous. Arrivés au camp militaire, on nous montra brièvement nos campements et on déposa nos sacs avant d'aller directement à l'armurerie chercher nos armes et munitions. On nous expliqua comment se servir du fusil Minié, avant de nous emmener sur un terrain de tir.**

-Première cible à 100 mètres !

 **Je visais la cible à travers la lunette du fusil, et tirais. La cible était posée à 100m d'où je me tenais et je ne fus pas capable de savoir si j'avais réussi à toucher la cible ou non.**

-200 mètres ! **Cria le un militaire à côté de moi.** Chargez ! Prêt ? Feu !

 **Tout le monde tira en même temps, et j'entendis un militaire à l'autre bout crier que c'était bon.**

-300 mètres ! Feu !

 **On passa une bonne demi-heure à tirer, la cible s'éloignant de cent mètres à chaque fois. On nous remit nos feuilles de tir, et je vis que j'avais tout bon, ce qui me surprit. On nous fit nous mettre en ligne, et on alla à la cantine de fortune manger. Il y avait au moins une centaine de soldats ici, et d'autres devraient arriver bientôt.**

 **Après cela, on nous annonça qu'on allait faire partie de l'équipe de nuit pendant deux semaines, avant de repasser de jour. On alla se préparer, et on partit en camion sur le site de la bataille. On pouvait entendre le bruit incessant des fusils et canons en train de tirer. On prépara nos fusils pendant le trajet, afin d'attaquer directement. Arrivés sur place, on se plaça derrière les bosquets et on n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer qu'on nous tira dessus. La guerre commença alors pour moi.**

1863 –

 **En l'espace de deux ans, j'étais rapidement monté en grade, passant de sous-officier à Major. À ce jour, j'étais le plus jeune major de toute l'armée confédérée, à seulement 19 ans. Ceux que j'avais connus au départ étaient quasiment tous morts sous le joug des Unionistes, et ça me donnait encore plus de rage envers eux.**

-Whitlock ! **Fit le Colonel Myers alors que j'étais en train de tirer sur l'ennemi.**

-Oui mon Colonel ?

-Infiltrez-vous dans la ville et amenez les civils au camp sans vous faire suivre, les Unionistes se rapprochent dangereusement et je ne veux pas de dommages collatéraux.

-Oui mon Colonel.

 **Je m'écartais du repaire, et un soldat me remplaça de suite. Je montais sur mon cheval, attelais la carriole pour que les gens montent dedans et allais dans la ville, fusil prêt à tirer. Évidemment, la ville grouillait d'Unionistes. J'en tuais quelques uns pendant que les habitants – surtout des femmes et des enfants – montaient dans la carriole, les hommes restant pour défendre leur territoire. Je fis demi-tour et retournais au camp, avant de repartir chercher des civils.**

 **C'était un travail éreintant, je pouvais à peine descendre de mon cheval pendant plus de cinq minutes. Entre la faim et la fatigue qui m'accompagnait alors que je retournais chercher des civils, je pensais à ma famille et espérais qu'elle ne soit pas tuée. Je refis la route Houston-Galveston trois fois, et alors que j'étais presque arrivé à Galveston, je tombais sur** **les trois plus belles femmes que je n'aie jamais vues. Deux d'entre elles étaient grandes avec des longs cheveux bruns brillant au clair de lune, la troisième étant blonde et plus petite.** **Je descendis de mon cheval, ôtant mon chapeau, et me dirigeais vers elles, avant de me pencher pour les saluer.**

-Quel est ton nom, soldat ? **Fit l'une des femmes brunes.**

-Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am.

-J'espère que tu survivras… Tu pourrais m'être d'une grande aide.

 **La même femme s'approcha de moi, plaça ses mains glacées de chaque côté de mon visage, et planta ses dents dans la chair de mon cou. Soudain, le feu démarra dans mon corps tout entier, se répandant rapidement. L'acide coulait dans mes veines, irradiant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Chaque cri qui voulait sortir de ma gorge semblait être étouffé par les flammes persistant partout. Il m'était impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, l'obscurité étant tout ce que je voyais, aveugle et paralysé jusqu'à ce que finalement la douleur commença à quitter mes membres supérieurs et inférieurs, se déplaçant lentement dans ma poitrine. Je serrais les poings et ma mâchoire afin d'éviter de crier, mon cœur se battant contre le feu qui le dévorait lentement. Les battements de mon cœur étaient forts désormais, le son battant dans ses oreilles, assourdissant, essayant de gagner la course contre les flammes qui menaçaient de me réduire en cendres. Puis ce fut le silence absolu alors que mon cœur battit une dernière fois. Mes poumons ne fonctionnaient plus, mon cœur ne battait plus… Mes sens étaient aiguisés, alors que j'entendais les cœurs d'autres personnes battre, que je sentais le sang coulant de plaies au cou, et que je ressentais toutes sortes d'émotions – peur, émerveillement, tristesse.**

 **Je m'assis sur la natte et étais complètement désorienté, ne sachant pas où j'étais. Des parfums abondaient autour de moi, alors que je découvris des dizaines de gens allongés sur les autres nattes.**

-Tu es réveillé ! **Fit une voix charmeuse.** Je sais que tu te poses plein de questions, mais pour le moment tu dois chasser…

 **C'était la même femme qui m'avait mordu au cou… J'étais tellement confus que je n'osais pas bouger. Les deux autres femmes que j'avais rencontré en même temps que la première arrivèrent et me sourirent.**

-Que… Que m'avez-vous fait ?

-Jasper… Mon beau Jasper… Tu es un vampire… Je suis Maria, et voici Nettie et Lucy.

-Un… Vampire ?

-Oui…

-Il faut que tu chasses… Viens, nous avons prévu de quoi abreuver ta soif de sang.

 **Je me levais, et les suivis. Dehors deux hommes étaient assis et ligotés par les mains. Lucy, la jeune femme blonde, s'approcha des deux hommes, et entailla leur cou. L'odeur de leur sang afflua jusque mon nez et ma gorge devint sèche.**

-Vas-y. Ils sont pour toi… Tu verras, ça ira mieux après.

 **Je sautais sur les pauvres hommes et but le liquide rouge coulant de leur cou. Je bus jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et Maria leur brisa le cou afin de les empêcher de devenir des vampires.**

-Très bien, Jasper. Très, très bien même.

-Qui sont les autres ? Ceux qui étaient allongés à côté de moi ?

-Ce sont les ingrédients de mon armée afin de nous défendre contre les autres clans. Je suppose que ce n'est pas un concept étranger pour toi, compte tenu de ton passé… Si nous pouvions construire une armée, alors peut-être pourrions-nous nous défendre avec succès contre nos attaquants. Peut-être que nous pourrions même élargir notre territoire. Mais Jasper, si nous pouvions récupérer plus de terres, nous pourrions nous nourrir sans crainte ni restriction… Ils auraient besoin de discipline... À l'état sauvage, les nouveaux-nés comme toi sont indisciplinés, sans formation. Si nous pouvions leur apprendre le contrôle et les former correctement, alors nous pourrions créer une armée. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la personne qui sera en mesure de faire ce travail… Un jeune major de l'armée confédérée qui sait se battre… Toi, Jasper. Je veux que ce soit toi qui entraîne et forme ces nouveaux-nés.

1875 –

 **Aujourd'hui, j'aurais fêté mon 31** **ème** **anniversaire, si j'étais encore humain. Cela faisait déjà douze ans que j'étais avec Maria, Nettie et Lucy. Mon existence est un jour qui se répète inlassablement. Et l'éternité se moque de moi, promettant que chaque lever de soleil accueillerait une journée tout aussi fastidieuse que la précédente. Mon éternité était vouée à entraîner, tuer. Et ça ne changerait sûrement jamais.**

 **Il faisait à peine jour quand moi et Peter nous avançâmes vers la grange. Nous passions notre temps à tuer les nouveaux-nés n'ayant plus la hargne de combattre, les démembrant au fur et à mesure. Maria transformait des gens à tout va, incapable de s'arrêter. J'avais appris qu'elle avait fait partie d'un clan de vampires qui avait été décimé, dont le créateur avait été le premier à créer une armée de nouveaux-nés. Nettie, quant à elle, son clan avait été décimé et était également la seule rescapée. Pour Lucy, ce fut quasiment la même chose.**

-Jasper ?

-Va chercher le groupe et fais-les attendre. Je vais allumer le feu.

 **Je m'étirais et allumais le feu en bas de la grange. Ça ne m'enchantait pas de tuer mes semblables, mais c'était ce que Maria désirait. Je remontais dans la grange, et attendis le premier nouveau-né. Je pouvais sentir sa peur suinter de ses pores, et utilisais mon don pour changer sa peur en tristesse.**

-C'est bon, Peter.

 **Le premier nouveau-né monta, et il s'assit sur le sol. Je me dis derrière lui, appuyant mes mains de chaque côté de son cou. Le pauvre tenta de se débattre, mais Peter vint m'aider et on le démembra avant de le mettre au feu. Ce fut comme ça toute la journée.**

 **J'aperçus le sourire vengeur qui s'étirait largement sur le visage de Maria quand tout fut fini et que je redescendais de la grange. Tout n'était que vengeance pour elle et récupération de ses territoires perdus. Les jours passaient et les groupes se faisaient décimer pendant que d'autres étaient en transition. Maria voulait la hargne des nouveaux-nés pour combattre. Peter était devenu comme un frère pour moi, j'avais réussi à convaincre Maria de le garder un peu plus longtemps, car il avait encore la hargne.**

 **La liste était plus grande cette fois, ce qui signifiait que Maria et moi devrions aller trouver de nouveaux membres pour joindre nos rangs. J'essayais de chasser loin de moi la pensée alors que j'inspectais la ligne de jeunes vampires que Peter avait faite. Charlotte, une nouvelle-née que Peter appréciait, se tenait sur la fin de la ligne, mordant sa lèvre, inquiète. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, mais elle n'était pas aussi effrayée, confuse ou nerveuse que ses comparses. Elle me sourit, et malgré que Peter et moi ayons tout fait pour que Maria ne la tue pas, ça n'avait pas marché, Maria étant têtue.**

 **Je tuais les premiers vampires, utilisant mes dons pour ne pas qu'ils aient peur ou ne se rebellent et faisant le plus rapidement possible pour que ce soit indolore, leurs émotions affluant et affectant mon moral. Je fermai les yeux un instant et me concentrais sur ce que j'étais sur le point de le faire.**

-Je suis désolé, **murmurai-je, en regardant avec tristesse le garçon, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent avec la peur.**

 **S'il ne savait pas ce que j'allais lui faire, il le savait certainement maintenant. Je le serrai étroitement, verrouillant ses mains derrière son dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas me blesser, et quand il cessa de se débattre, je mordis son cou et y donnais un cou de pied. Une femme poussa un cri strident alors que la tête du garçon roulait sur le plancher de la grange. Je sentis l'odeur du feu dehors, et me concentrais sur l'odeur alors que j'arrachais le reste des membres avant de les jeter au feu.**

 **J'approchais de la fin de la ligne, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je vis qu'il n'en restait plus que deux. Je répétais le même procédé, et ce fut le tour de Charlotte.**

-Peter ?

 **Peter me sauta dessus, et s'excusa platement… Evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Charlotte mourir… C'était plus que de la compassion entre eux… Je pouvais sentir l'amour qu'éprouvait Peter pour elle…**

-Charlotte, cours ! **Cria t-il.** Ne t'arrête pas !

 **La jeune femme avait l'air paniquée, mais elle écouta Peter et sortit en courant de la grange. Je savais ce qu'il faisait, il voulait la sauver et se sauver, et je respectais cela. Il me lâcha quelques minutes plus tard.**

-Je suis désolé, Jazz…

-Va.

-Quoi ? **Fit-il en me regardant.**

-Va t'en avant que Maria ne nous tue tous les deux. Allez ! Va ! **Hurlais-je**

-On reviendra pour toi, Jazz. Je te le promets.

 **Je me relevais et le regarda courir hors de la grange, puis à travers champ pour trouver Charlotte. Je jetais les parties des corps restant au feu, et regardais la fumée flotter vers le ciel de la nuit noire.**

-Jasper ! **Cria Maria.** Deux nouveau-nés se sont échappés ! Va les rattraper.

-Non.

-Tu veux que les Volturi viennent après moi et me tuent, Jasper ? Nous venons juste de gagner ce territoire ! C'est trop dangereux ! Va les chercher et tue-les !

-NON ! Ils sont inoffensifs… Ils ne sont d'aucune utilité pour vous de toute façon.

-La prochaine fois, fais ce qu'on te dit, ou je te jure que je te démembrerais moi-même avant de te foutre au feu !

-Assez ! **Criai-je.** Ils sont partis. Ils n'iront pas voir les Volturi, et n'essayeront pas de te prendre les territoires que tu as gagnés.

 **Je calmais sa colère grâce à mon don, et nous savions très bien que nous ne pouvions pas tourner le dos à l'autre, pas avec la puissante armée que nous avions construit ensemble et que nous nous devions de garder en ordre.**

-Tu as peut-être été un major, mais je t'ai donné une seconde chance ainsi que des ordres, et tu te dois les suivre. La prochaine fois, je te tue de mes mains, c'est clair ?

1887 –

 **Il était temps de rassembler les soldats. Il était temps d'aller à la guerre.**

 **Nous avions appris grâce à des taupes qu'un clan était prêt à nous attaquer au prochain orage, voulant éliminer Maria et son armée dans une embuscade, pour prendre ses terres et devenir le clan le plus puissant du sud. Le clan Arevez était connu pour être fort, sinon notre concurrent le plus proche, mais nous étions encore largement plus forts qu'eux.**

 **Néanmoins, le temps était venu de défendre notre territoire. J'enfilais ma chemise et des bottes, jetant un coup d'œil à Maria. Après une dernière mise au point de notre stratégie avec les soldats, nous quittâmes notre endroit pour aller vers le champ de bataille.**

 **Henry avait rapidement recueilli l'armée composés de quarante nouveau-nés dans une clairière juste en dehors du terrain, et nous nous échauffâmes avant l'arrivée de l'ennemi, cachés par une ligne d'arbres.**

-Major ?

-Oui ?

 **Henry avait fait partie d'une autre armée et à quitté son créateur quand il a entendu les récits de l'armée de Maria et du « major ». Le garçon, qui était aussi grand que moi mais plus costaud, rongeait son frein, impatient de se battre avec nous depuis qu'il nous avait rejoints un mois auparavant.**

-Est-il temps ?

-Ils ne sont pas loin… Entraînez-vous, **répondis-je sévèrement.**

 **Un sourire extatique gagna le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne retourne dans les rangs. Les nouveau-nés me regardaient en prévision, en attendant que je donne les ordres. Je laissais le silence régner pendant un moment avant de commencer. J'entendis les pas de nos ennemis courir vers la prairie, et me levais.**

-Ceci est un appel, **dis-je, les mains derrière le dos redressé.** Un appel à se lever, à se battre. Battez-vous, pour nous et pour vous ! Utilisez la colère qui coule dans vos veines et soyez sans merci envers nos attaquants !

 **Je devais être précis lorsque je traitais avec les émotions des nouveau-nés, quelque chose que je l'avais appris plusieurs décennies auparavant. Je ressentais leur colère, leur haine, leur envie. J'accentuais un peu chaque émotion et changeais la peur de certains en hargne, devant être sûr qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir.**

-Ce soir, vous vous battez pour votre maison, votre clan, pour défendre votre droit de vivre ! Ce soir, vous vous battez pour protéger cette famille, celles que nous avons créé tous ensemble ! Nous ne sommes pas à prendre à la légère. Si vous choisissez de menacer notre terre, notre armée, notre famille avec vigueur, nous allons vous montrer de quoi nous sommes faits, **fis-je en élevant la voix, une poussée d'excitation me saisissant.** Mes frères et sœurs, vous battrez-vous à nos côtés ce soir ?

 **Mes paroles furent accueillies avec des grognements confiants. Ils étaient prêts, et laissèrent échapper un cri de guerre et je vis nos ennemis sortir du bosquet en face. Nos premiers soldats foulèrent le terrain rapidement suivis par les autres. Notre armée était de loin supérieure aux autres, et j'étais persuadé que nous gagnerions cette nouvelle bataille. Sandino avait essayé de nous dépasser en nombre, signifiant que ses nouveaux-nés seraient formés. Autant de nouveaux-nés ne pouvaient être contrôlés, même avec mes capacités. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je sus qui c'était avant que la personne ne parle.**

-Nous avons besoin de toi, mon major… **Fit Maria.**

 **J'hochais la tête, et courus au cœur de la bataille, décapitant les assaillants sans merci. Je vis qu'un feu avait été allumé des deux côtés de la prairie. C'était dans ce lieu que j'avais gagné ma première bataille en tant que vampire et où j'avais gagné ma place en tant que bras droit de Maria et le nom de « major ». Alors que je décapitais un de mes adversaires, une femme se mit à crier pour ses camarades :**

-Il est ici ! Le major est là !

 **Voilà pourquoi ils avaient décidé de m'attaquer. Sans moi, Maria aurait perdu la guerre et aurait été tuée. Les adversaires se tournèrent pour me regarder, avant de courir en ma direction. Avec une vitesse fulgurante je décapitais les vampires ennemis, ressentant le vide familier qui apparaissait toujours après avoir détruit un adversaire. Parfois, ce vide arrivait à prendre le dessus sur la peur, mais il ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Le fait que mes ennemis savaient que j'étais là ne fit qu'augmenter la peur dans le champ de bataille.**

 **Le désespoir m'emplit rapidement, me faisant repenser aux camarades tombés pour cette guerre de territoires. Je devais reprendre le contrôle. Je cherchais désespérément à travers les émotions de mes soldats quelque chose d'assez fort pour surmonter le désespoir et la peur. J'y trouvai l'excitation, la douleur, la confiance et la loyauté, mais aucunes d'entre elles étaient assez fortes. Puis soudainement, une émotion nouvelle m'emplit. La rage. Je sentis le venin remplaçant mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, coulant dans ma bouche et grognais.**

 **Je m'assurais de ne pas laisser l'émotion me dépasser totalement au point de faire un carnage. Je devais me concentrer sur la destruction de l'ennemi et ne pas attaquer aveuglément tout ce qui bougeait. Je démembrais sans m'arrêter, la rage et le venin irradiant dans mon corps tout entier. Puis la rage stoppa, se dissipant. Je n'eus pas besoin de puiser dans les émotions des nouveaux-nés, je retrouvais instantanément la rage qui émanait de moi.**

 **Je me mis à la recherche du chef du clan, Luigi Sandino, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cela et sauver des vies. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et, après un moment de choc, il s'élança vers moi. C'était un soldat qualifié, mais nous savions tous les deux comment cela finirait. Malheureusement, Sandino se fit battre à plat de couture en quelques instants, et ses nouveaux-nés s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent le corps décapité de leur maître en morceau.**

-Major ! **Déclara Henry.** Tuons-nous le reste ?

 **Je me concentrais, et réfléchissais. Peu de nos comparses avaient été tués, et récupérer les nouveaux-nés du clan ennemis éviteraient peut-être de transformer d'innocents humains en bête assoiffées.**

-Non, **déclarais-je sévèrement.** Arrêtez de vous battre ! Je vous propose, survivants de Luigi, de nous rejoindre, si vous êtes d'accord. Ceux qui ne veulent pas, dites aux autres clans que l'armée de Maria et du Major a été pris en embuscade par une armée de deux fois sa taille et qu'elle l'a réduite en cendres Diffusez le message que nous ne sommes pas intimidés par quiconque assez fou pour vouloir nous détruire.

 **La confusion disparut de chez certains, remplacée par le respect. Des ennemis partirent, mais la majorité resta, ce qui me fit sourire. Je partis aider Maria pour compter nos soldats perdus dans la bataille. Dix-sept sur une quarantaine. Nous étions supérieurs, mais je fus surpris que nous en ayons perdu si peu. On brula les corps, et l'odeur de la pluie emplit mes narines alors que les gouttes commençaient à mouiller mon visage. Nous avions toujours eu des batailles pendant l'orage, le tonnerre dissimulant le bruit des collisions. Les nuages camouflèrent la fumée, supprimant au passage toutes les indications de ce qui s'était passé ici.**

 **Toutes les émotions que j'avais pu ressentir lors de la bataille – peur, désespoir, colère, culpabilité, méchanceté, perte –partirent alors que la pluie tombait sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux, le cœur plus léger, mais une partie de moi restait vide. Sentir la mort arriver me bouleversait, mais c'était la vie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Dès demain, nous recommencerions à préparer la nouvelle bataille, transformer des humains, entraîner les nouveaux-nés en plus de ceux que nous avions recruté. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais faire cela sans me perdre complètement.**

1904 –

 **Les meurtres continuèrent pendant des années. Maria me donnait des ordres et je les remplissais. Je formais, tuais et séduisais à la demande. Je n'étais pas bien, les émotions des nouveaux-nés que j'exécutais affectait mon humeur. J'avais l'impression d'être vide, d'être un robot, un toutou.**

 **Un soir, alors que j'étais assis sur le toit d'une grange à contempler le soleil couchant, j'entendis un bruissement de branches et de pas, pas très loin d'où j'étais. D'instinct, je m'accroupis en position défensive, prêt à attaquer au cas où un humain pénétrerait ici.**

-Jasper ! **Appela quelqu'un, me faisant perdre toute concentration.**

 **Je regardais dans les feuillages aux alentours, cherchant d'où la voix pouvait bien provenir.**

-Peter ? **Demandais-je, alors que je sautais du toit sans faire un bruit.**

-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, amigo, **sourit-il.**

 **Nous nous étreignîmes, et je vis qu'il était seul. Il n'avait pas changé, mis à part sa tenue, concordant avec l'époque.**

-Où est Charlotte ?

-Chez nous, à Houston. Elle a pensé que ce serait bien que je vienne te prendre…

-Maintenant est pas vraiment le meilleur moment, Pete…

-Jasper ? **Fit Maria, alors que je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver.** Que se passe t-il ?

 **Je me tournai vers elle afin de lui répondre, mais ses yeux rouge sang fixaient déjà la personne avec qui je parlais, et elle grogna en reconnaissant Peter.**

-Toi, **grogna t-elle.** Tu viens pour ce territoire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'intention de tous nous tuer avec ton armée attendant dans le champ de maïs ? J'avais dit à Jasper que cela arriverait…

-Je suis venu pour Jasper, **répondit Peter en levant les mains,** j'espérais qu'il veuille partir avec nous… Sur la route.

-Désolée, mais ça n'arrivera pas… Va t'en avant que je ne te brise le cou, **asséna Maria d'une voix plus que glaciale.**

 **Je grognai doucement, furieux qu'elle osait menacer Peter et qu'elle prenne des décisions pour moi. Qui était-elle pour oser prendre des décisions à ma place ? Bien sûr, elle avait m'a donné cette vie, mais c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose.**

-Je pars, **grondais-je.**

-Cela ne dépend pas de toi, Major…

 **Maria se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux, faisant dos à Peter et caressant mon visage.**

-Je ne te dis pas de rester, mais je veux que tu saches que si tu pars, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Tu seras mon ennemi. Tout ce que nous avons partagé ne signifiera absolument plus rien si nos chemins se croisent de nouveau. Tu le regrettas.

-Je ne pense pas que je le regretterais, Maria. Bien au contraire.

-Tu ne survivras pas là-bas ! **Cria t-elle.**

-Regarde-moi.

 **Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer les cris et les malédictions proférées en espagnol derrière nous alors que nous quittions l'endroit.**

-Où allons-nous? **Demandai-je finalement, une fois que le silence fut.**

-Au nord du pays, **sourit Peter.** Tu vas adorer. Pas de batailles de territoire... Que des nomades en transit ou des petits clans. Pas de guerre. Tout le monde est libre de voyager et de se nourrir quand il le désire… La liberté, mon ami. Dis… Est-ce que ça va te manquer, tout ça ? Je sais que toi et Maria étaient proches…

 **A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi penser… Quoi ressentir. Maria et moi étions proches, certes, mais sans moi, elle n'aurait pas gagné toutes ces guerres. Elle se serait fait tuer comme tant d'autres clans voulant étendre leurs territoires… Sans moi… Sans moi elle n'était rien.**

-Je ne pense pas... Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme cela, et si toi et Charlotte êtes encore en vie, c'est qu'il y a un autre moyen. Je ne peux plus prendre des vies innocentes. Et ce que Maria et moi avions n'est pas quelque chose qui va manquer, étant donné que j'étais son patin…

 **Peter ne répondit pas et je fus reconnaissant de son silence. Un peu plus tard, je sentis une odeur familière et Peter sourit alors que nous ralentissions.**

-Char, **fit-il.** C'est nous.

-Vous avez réussi ! **Sourit-elle.**

 **Elle sortit de derrière un arbre et courus vers Peter pour lui sauter dans les bras. Je les regardais alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser et se disaient qu'ils s'étaient manqués l'un l'autre. Si jamais je choisissais un jour de revenir vers Maria, jamais elle ne m'aurait accueilli de cette façon. Elle aurait probablement rit avant de me démembrer et de me mettre au feu. Charlotte s'éloigna de Peter et leva les yeux pour me regarder, avant de s'approcher de moi. Malheureusement, je tressaillis et m'éloignais d'elle dans une position défensive. Je perçus sa déception, mais elle me tendit sa main à la place.**

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, **sourit-elle.**

 **Je pris sa main et la portait à mes lèvres pour la lui baiser. Elle débordait de reconnaissance et de gentillesse envers moi, des émotions que je n'avais pas perçues depuis des décennies.**

-Je ne sais pas si je t'ai sauvée la vie, mais j'espère que ça t'a donné plus de temps avec Peter et que vous êtes heureux, **dis-je en tentant de sourire.**

 **Elle me sourit et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Peter d'une façon protectrice. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.**

1920 –

-Excusez-moi, **fis-je en m'approchant du couple alors que ma gorge me brûlait.** Vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide…

-Oh, Dieu merci, **répondit la femme en me tendant sa carte.** Nous étions sur ce chemin de randonnée et nous avons sûrement dû sortir du sentier…

 **Je souris avec compréhension alors que son mari se plaça à côté de moi.**

-Je ne suis pas très bon avec une boussole je crois, **marmonna t-il.**

 **Je les regardais dans les yeux avant de changer leurs émotions et de mordre le cou de l'homme, drainant immédiatement son sang hors de son corps. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne silencieux, me permettant d'en finir avec lui facilement. Le cri de la femme fut rapidement tut par Charlotte et Peter l'assommant et mordant à deux endroits. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'essuyais le sang sur ma bouche avec ma manche et allais m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. J'avais appris à mes semblables à ne pas se sentir coupable de prendre une vie et je n'étais pas foutu de ne pas me sentir coupable…**

 **Chaque personne que j'avais tuée était quelqu'un. La mère, le père, la sœur, le frère, le cousin, l'ami, le mari, la femme de quelqu'un... Les connexions étaient sans fin, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de les imaginer comme n'étant rien. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau. Pour Maria, pour Peter et Charlotte… Je devais m'éloigner et tracer la route, la culpabilité coulant dans mes veines depuis mon tout premier meurtre. Elle était cachée depuis le départ, et au fur et à mesure de mes tueries, elle avait commencé à monter à la surface, jusqu'à me faire suffoquer doucement.**

-Jasper ? **Fit Peter avec** **bienveillance.** C'est pire après que tu te nourrisses, pas vrai ?

-J'ai l'impression de suffoquer… Je sens tout… Toutes les émotions en même temps… C'est horrible, Peter… Je peux plus supporter ça. J'ai besoin de temps… Seul.

 **Peter me regarda, prêt à protester, mais Charlotte posa sa main sur son bras, ce qui le força à la regarder, avant qu'elle n'hausse les épaules.**

-Nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à rester, **dit-elle doucement.**

 **Peter acquiesça puis soupira, avant de se tourner vers moi et de tendre la main.**

-Nous sommes tristes de te voir partir, Major.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de voyager avec vous, **fis-je en serrant la main de Peter.** Et content de t'avoir connue, Charlotte.

-Prends soin de toi, Jasper, **sourit Charlotte en me serrant contre elle.**

 **Je leur souris et partis sur la route.**

1935 –

 **J'étais toujours sur la route, essayant d'ignorer** **l'odeur délicieuse du sang humain. Mon reflet dans une rivière me fit sursauter. Mes iris noirs montraient que je ne m'étais pas alimenté. La culpabilité était toujours aussi lourde à porter, même si j'évitais de m'alimenter et de chasser. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je pensais à retourner dans le sud et supplier Maria de me reprendre afin que je puisse faire quelque chose de moi-même au lieu de me sentir coupable. Je me demandais si je pouvais mourir si je ne me nourrissais pas… La mort était-elle possible pour les vampires ?**

1948 –

 **Je me suis retrouvé à marcher plus au nord et en voyant qu'il faisait sombre, je décidai d'aller en ville. La pluie tomba soudainement à torrent et courus jusqu'au diner, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je déposais mon manteau sur le portant et allais m'asseoir à une table. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau s'approcha de moi, et s'assit en face de moi.**

-Tu m'as fait attendre…

 **Elle était superbe, un visage en forme de cœur, une peau pâle comme la mienne, et des yeux mordorés.**

-Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé, ma'am... **Répondis-je en souriant.**

-Alice... Je m'appelle Alice.

 **Alice me tendis la main, et je ne sus pas quoi faire… Son aura dégageait de la pure bonté et je pouvais sentir sa malice. Elle était tellement belle et inoffensive que j'en étais dérouté. Je pris sa main et lui souris.**

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, **soupira t-elle.** Cela fait trois jours que je t'attends. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous promener ?

 **Elle m'entraîna hors du restaurant et nous nous baladâmes main dans la main.**

-Je suis Jasper, **me présentais-je.**

 **Elle mit deux de ses doigts fins sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, et me fit un magnifique sourire.**

-Je sais.

 **On se balada et j'en appris plus sur Alice. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie avant sa transformation, à part son nom, qu'elle s'est réveillée seule et qu'elle a eu une vision de nous deux dans ce restaurant, puis nous deux avec d'autres vampires.**

-Tu n'avais aucune idée d'où aller mais tu es venue me voir après avoir eu une vision de moi… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as été la première chose que j'ai vu quand je me suis transformée. Tu es spécial…

 **Je lui racontais mon histoire avec Maria, les combats, Peter et Charlotte, l'exil… Je lui racontais tout, dégoûté de moi-même. Alice tourna ma tête pour que je croise ses beaux yeux et caressa ma joue avant de sourire.**

-C'est faux. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as été forcé à faire ça… Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Je le sens. Tu es une bonne personne malgré que de mauvaises choses te soient arrivées.

 **Elle me sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser tendre mais court sur mes lèvres. Je me sentis sourire, et me mis à rire.**

-Quoi ?

-Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai espoir.


	3. Edward

1915 –

-C'est magnifique, Edward.

 **Maman me regardait avec un immense sourire, assise sur le sofa du salon. J'étais installé au piano et jouais sans m'arrêter. Ma passion pour le piano avait commencé très jeune, mes parents étant férus de musique classique. Aujourd'hui, je fêtais mes dix ans, et ils m'avaient offert un piano. Il était noir, et était immense.**

-Tu es content de ton cadeau ?

-Très. Merci.

 **Je souris, et celui-ci se dissipa rapidement. Maman s'approcha de moi et embrassa mon front. Elle savait…**

-Je sais que tu aurais aimé que ton père soit là, mon ange…

-Il n'est jamais là… Il aurait pu faire un effort…

-Je sais mon grand… Mais ton père doit travailler beaucoup pour qu'on puisse vivre comme on vit.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu un étranger… Tout ce qu'il fait est manger, dormir, aller au boulot… Je le vois quatre heures par jour. Et encore… Quand il rentre du boulot, je dors souvent.

 **Maman vit la tristesse dans mon regard, et elle s'installa à mes côtés. Nous jouâmes notre morceau préféré, avant de faire un gâteau et de le déguster sur le perron avec un thé glacé. Nous étions en juin, et la chaleur était encore douce dans la ville de Chicago. La guerre avait commencé depuis un an déjà, et je m'étais pris de passion pour la bravoure des soldats américains, se battant contre l'ennemi, contre la mort. Combien de nos compatriotes étaient déjà morts ? Le nombre s'alourdissait de jour en jour.**

-À quoi penses-tu, mon grand ?

-La guerre… J'aimerais défendre mon pays, moi aussi.

-Tu sais que tu n'en as pas l'âge. Et même si tu l'avais, je ne voudrais pas que tu y ailles. Tu es toute ma vie… Je mourrais de tristesse si tu venais à périr. Tu as tellement de choses à vivre, mon enfant… Ne gâche pas cela.

 **Je souris, et maman caressa mon visage. Nous jouâmes toute l'après-midi, et préparâmes le dîner après que j'aie fait mes devoirs. Je me couchais sans voir mon père, déçu.**

1917 -

 **Mon corps fonctionnait plus lentement que d'habitude et j'avais des douleurs partout. La grippe espagnole avait frappé tout le pays depuis quelques mois, et les gens tombaient comme des mouches. Mon père avait succombé le premier, et ma mère l'avait attrapée. J'étais quasiment sûr que je l'avais moi aussi.**

-Edward…

-Maman… Repose-toi.

-Non… Écoute-moi. Je sais que je vais mourir, moi aussi.

-N'importe quoi. Le Dr Cullen va te soigner… C'est un bon médecin.

 **Des heures passèrent, et le Dr Cullen rendit visite à maman. Bien qu'il ait des cernes sous ses yeux, sa fatigue n'entachait pas sa bonne humeur. Il avait l'air très jeune, bien que je ne puisse pas deviner son âge exact.**

\- Dr Cullen, êtes-vous marié ?

-Non, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé une femme avec qui vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

 **Il ausculta maman, et s'approcha de moi, prenant ma tête dans ses mains. Il l'inclina dans différentes directions et ses mains touchèrent mon cou et ma gorge.**

-Ouvre la bouche, **sourit-il.**

 **Il plaça un bâtonnet dans ma bouche et prit une petite lampe. Avant de me demander de tousser.**

-As-tu mal partout ?

-Oui… Depuis ce matin. Je tousse et je crois avoir de la fièvre.

 **Sa main caressa mon front et il grimaça.**

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère... Elle doit se concentrer sur sa santé.

 **Dr. Cullen me jeta un regard déconcertant. Il savait que maman avait besoin de moi, qu'elle était la seule famille qu'il me restait.**

-Je vais te mettre un lit ici, Edward. Ta mère a besoin de toi pour être en bonne santé.

 **Il avait raison. Le Dr Cullen était quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec ses patients ? Je voulais savoir comment cet homme pouvait être ce qu'il était alors qu'il était confronté à la mort chaque jour… Il voyait les gens dans leurs plus faibles moments et il trouvait le moyen de sympathiser et de faire comme si tout était normal, car il savait combien la vie était éphémère. Les infirmières installèrent un lit auprès de ma mère, et on me donna une tenue que j'enfilais quand elles furent parties.**

-Edward…

-Maman. Tu devrais te rallonger…

-Tut, tut, tut. Je vais bien, mon grand.

 **Elle me couvrit avec la couverture, et caressa mon visage, avant d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur mon front. Lorsque les infirmières sont entrées avec de l'eau, ma mère m'aida boire.**

-C'est moi qui devrait faire cela, maman. Pas toi.

-Tais-toi et bois, mon fils.

 **Une infirmière convaincu ma mère de retourner dans son lit, trop faible pour rester debout. Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit, et je m'endormis en voyant le visage bienveillant du Dr Cullen, assommé par la fièvre. Le lendemain matin, maman était de retour à mes côtés et m'aida à manger. Sa peau était devenue aussi pâle que la craie, et elle s'était amaigrie.** **Je pouvais apercevoir la douleur sur son visage. Le Dr Cullen interrompit mon inspection.**

-Bonjour, Elizabeth. Edward.

-Bonjour, Dr Cullen, **souris-je.**

-S'il te plaît, Edward, appelle-moi Carlisle.

 **Il aida maman à se remettre dans son lit, ferma le rideau qui nous séparait et l'ausculta. Je l'entendis tousser à maintes reprises, et le docteur vint me voir.**

-Carlisle, comment va-t-elle ?

-Vous devez tous deux se reposer. Vous soucier de l'autre ne vous fera aucun bien à tous les deux. Elle continue à avoir de la fièvre, tousse encore, mais ça va. Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon.

-Personne n'y a survécu… Elle mourra, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi aussi…

-On essaie de trouver un remède… Repose-toi, d'accord ?

 **J'entendis maman tousser et respirer avec difficulté. Les infirmières n'arrêtaient pas de venir et sortir, et j'entendis deux d'entre-elles parler dans le couloir, alors que la porte n'était pas complètement fermée.**

-Pauvre femme… Qui penses-tu qui va partir le premier ?

 **La journée passa rapidement, je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts, et je toussais de plus en plus, crachant du sang de temps à autre. Il était tard quand je vis le Dr Cullen entrer dans la chambre. J'essayais d'entendre leur conversation, mais n'entendis que la fin.**

-Faites-tout ce que les autres ne peuvent pas faire pour mon Edward… S'il vous plaît… **Murmura Maman.** Sauvez-le.

-Je vous le promets, Elizabeth.

 **Ma toux interrompit la conversation, et Carlisle ouvrit le rideau me séparant de maman. Il me regarda, et me fit 'non' de la tête. Maman était morte. Les larmes remplirent mes yeux, et les infirmières vinrent déposer un linge blanc sur le lit, avant de l'emporter. Carlisle prit ma main, et il me prit dans ses bras pendant que je pleurais la mort de ma mère.**

1918 –

 **Les jours passèrent, et ma condition s'envenimait. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, je toussais et avait du mal à respirer, et je sentais que j'étais prêt à mourir. Je rejoindrais maman et papa bientôt.**

 **J'entendais le Dr Cullen venir à mon chevet chaque jour, caresser mon front brûlant de ses mains froides, soulageant pendant un instant la fièvre qui dévorait toutes mes forces. Je me battis contre la douleur et ouvris lentement mes paupières lourdes. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, et le médecin était à mes côtés, souriant tristement.**

-Docteur…

-Shhhh… C'est bientôt fini. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai promis…

 **Je sentis son souffle contre mon cou, avant de le sentir me mordre. Mon temps sur Terre était terminé. J'allais finalement revoir ma mère et mon père. Soudain, la fièvre s'étendit à tout mon corps, comme si** **un volcan était entré en éruption à l'intérieur de moi.** **La douleur était atroce, brûlant chaque centimètre de ma peau, décimant mon corps. C'était insupportable. Ça me brûlait de plus en plus, et je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Le feu prit dans mes poumons et un cri atroce s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mon dos se voûta et je criais de douleur à chaque passage du feu sur mon corps. Combien de temps cela allait t-il durer ?**

 _Ça va aller… Tu vas survivre. Je sais que ça fait mal, je l'ai vécu, mais tu te sentiras mieux après…_

 **La voix était dans ma tête… Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'avais juste mal. Mal à en mourir.**

-Stop ! Stop… Pitié ! Stop ! **Réussis-je à crier, entre deux vagues de douleur.**

-C'est bientôt fini, mon garçon… Je te le jure.

 **Je réalisais que la voix de Carlisle et celle dans ma tête étaient la même…** **Je sombrais, épuisé par la douleur, et quand j'émergeais, je sentis que quelque chose avait changé. L'incendie en moi faisait toujours rage, mais c'était différent… Je sentais que le feu avait migré hors de mes extrémités et mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Puis, le feu se concentra dans mon cœur. La chaleur dans ma poitrine atteignit un niveau insoutenable. Le rodéo recommença à nouveau et je me cambrais. Mon cœur battait si vite, que c'en était terrifiant. Je sentis que la fin était proche quand les battements de mon cœur ralentirent, et que le feu disparaissait tout doucement, comme si la tempête était passée, laissant place au soleil.**

 **Il me fallut un certain temps pour que je comprenne que j'avais arrêté de crier et que ma respiration était devenue moins frénétique. Puis le feu dans mon cœur commença à s'évaporer. Les dernières flammes libérèrent leur emprise sur moi et la course s'arrêta.**

 _La transformation est complète… Il a survécu…_

 **Mon cœur laissa échapper un dernier battement et tout se tut. Le calme plat. J'étais enfin serein et prêt à retrouver mes parents.** **J'ouvris les yeux, et vis Dr Cullen, posant un carnet en cuir sur la table de nuit. Un grondement féroce et guttural sortit de ma gorge, et le médecin me regarda, comme s'il avait vu le Père Noël.**

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? **Demandais-je.**

 _Le pauvre, il est complètement désorienté… Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

-Qui a parlé ?

-Personne n'a parlé, Edward.

-Si. Dans ma tête.

-Impossible…

 _Lirait-il dans les pensées ? Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel don pouvait exister… Edward ? Peux-tu m'entendre ?_

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

 _Tu peux m'entendre. Entendre mes pensées. Je savais que tu serais spécial, mon garçon._

-Arrêtez ! Je ne lis pas dans vos pensées… C'est ridicule.

-Je t'ai sauvé mon garçon… Tu es vivant. Tu n'es pas mort.

-Je brûlais… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou…

-Je t'ai…

 _Transformé. En un être spécial._

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous parlez dans ma tête ?

 _Parce que tu peux m'entendre. Tu entends mes pensées._

-Que m'avez-vous fait ?

-Je suis désolé… J'ai terriblement pêché… Je t'ai sauvé, à la demande de ta mère.

 **Maman… Je me rappelais brièvement. Elle était morte avant que mon état n'empire, et avait demandé de me sauver lors de son dernier souffle.**

-Sur son lit de mort, elle m'a demandé de te sauver, toi, la prunelle de ses yeux. Je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen que celui-ci…

 **Carlisle alla ouvrir les volets, et je me regardais, alors que le soleil irradiait sur ma peau. Elle brillait, comme incrustée de diamants. Carlisle referma les stores, de retomber dans le fauteuil.**

-Tu n'es plus l'Edward fiévreux et au bord de l'agonie… Tu es un vampire…

 **Je ressentis une brûlure dans ma gorge et entendis les pas de l'infirmière entrer dans la chambre. Son odeur était délicieuse… Son sang… Je voulais son sang.**

-Edward… Regarde-moi, mon garçon.

-Ma gorge…

-Je sais… C'est la soif de sang humain… Tu dois résister.

-J'ai soif… Terriblement soif…

-Edward. Non.

 **Je me levais, m'approchais de l'infirmière en un instant et fermais la porte. Je caressais son visage et humais son odeur.**

-Ne fais pas ça… Il y a d'autres moyens.

 **Je n'écoutais pas Carlisle et mordis la petite infirmière brune, qui cria quand mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge. Je fus catapulté à l'autre bout de la pièce, Carlisle rassurant l'infirmière comme il pouvait. Je me relevais et Carlisle tendit son bras vers moi.**

 _Ne fais pas ça. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain. J'ai trouvé une alternative. Je sais que tu es terriblement assoiffé, mais raisonne-toi. Le sang animal est notre alternative. Je vais t'aider. Mais oublie l'infirmière. Ferme les yeux et écoute ma voix. Essaie de visualiser un bel endroit… Quelque part où tu aimes aller. Concentre-toi dessus. Voilà… C'est bien._

 **Quand je rouvris les yeux, l'infirmière était partie, et Carlisle me tendait une flasque en chrome.**

-Bois. Ça calmera ta soif pour le moment, le temps que nous sortions d'ici.

 **Je pris la flasque, ouvrit le bouchon et vidais le contenu, laissant le liquide épais couler dans ma gorge en feu, qui se calma.**

-Ceci est du sang de daim. Du sang animal. J'en garde avec moi pour quand je ne peux pas aller chasser…

-J'ai besoin de plus…

-J'avais oublié combien un nouveau né pouvait avoir soif, **rit Carlisle.**

-Nouveau né ?

-Tu es un nouveau né. Un nouveau vampire. Toutes tes émotions, tes sens sont décuplés… Ça peut être un peu déroutant, au début, mais tu t'y habitueras.

-J'ai besoin de plus.

-D'accord. Allons chasser, Edward. Je vais t'apprendre.

-Je ne veux blesser personne… L'infirmière ?

-Je lui ai dit que tu avais eu un délire paranoïaque du à la fièvre… Ne t'en fais pas.

Tu ne ferais de mal à personne, Edward, je te promets. Je vais te tenir à l'écart des humains jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement capable de te contrôler.

 **Carlisle me passa une tenue citadine, et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital pour déboucher sur une ruelle vide de monde. Chaque son, chaque bruit était intensifié. Le rire d'une femme, les pleurs d'un enfant… Tout était décuplé.** **J'entendis les pensées d'un vieil homme qui marmonnait quelque chose à propos de son fils, celles d'une jeune femme qui se demandait comment la guerre allait se terminer et si son mari allait rentrer sain et sauf.**

-Tu t'acclimates à ton pouvoir ?

 **J'hochais lentement la tête, et nous prîmes des rues vides pour nous rendre à la sortie de la ville. On traversa une grande route pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Nous nous arrêtâmes quand nous fûmes assez loin de la route. On grimpa dans les hauteurs d'un arbre, et Carlisle m'apprit à écouter.**

-Ferme les yeux et écoute. Qu'entends-tu ?

-Un insecte tisse sa toile… Des pas… Lourds. Un cœur qui bat vite.

-C'est un ours. Le cœur de l'ours bat plus vite. Concentre-toi sur lui.

-Il est immense…

 _Déplace-toi en douceur sur la branche. Le moindre bruit risque d'alerter les animaux plus petits. Regarde bien._

 **Carlisle était accroupi sur une autre branche, prêt à sauter sur la bête. Il se leva, et plongea sur l'ours, qui tenta de se débattre, essayant de mordre Carlisle. L'ours perdit la bataille, et s'effondra au sol d'un seul coup. Je sautais à côté de la bête, et écoutais les conseils de mon créateur.**

-Pour ne pas qu'il t'agresse, il faut lui sectionner la moelle épinière pour le paralyser. Après, il ne reste plus qu'à se nourrir. Essaie de sentir la veine pulsatrice… Sur son cou. Tu la sens ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Maintenant, tu peux te nourrir.

 **Je plongeais mes dents dans la veine de pulsation et sentis le sang couler dans ma gorge. Je remarquais qu'il était plus amer et moins goûté que le sang humain. Le feu s'étouffa doucement dans ma gorge, et une fois ma soif assouvie, je relevais la tête. Carlisle me regardait faire.**

-Tu ne bois pas ?

-J'ai chassé hier. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te tuer en te transformant.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On va enterrer le corps de la pauvre bête. Il faut couvrir ses traces pour ne pas être démasqués.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le porter… Il est énorme.

-Ta force aussi est décuplée. Tu verras, c'est aussi léger qu'un oreiller.

 **Je souris à Carlisle, et soulevais la bête. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'assez lourd, mais non. La bête était légère comme une plume. Carlisle creusa un trou, et je jetais le cadavre dedans, avant de refermer le trou.**

1921 –

 **Malgré que je sois avec Carlisle, je sentais qu'il y avait un vide dans son cœur… Il cherchait son âme sœur. Il l'avait trouvé, dix ans auparavant, dans un petit hôpital de Colombus, dans l'Ohio. Esmé Platt, une jeune femme qui s'était cassé la jambe en tombant d'un arbre. Il m'avait tout raconté et espérait qu'au détour d'une rue, il la recroiserait. Carlisle rentra à la maison, et je vis qu'il avait une femme dans les bras. Il redescendit, et je lui demandais des explications.**

-Esmé… Je l'ai trouvée.

-C'est elle là-haut ?

-Oui…

-Elle souffre le martyr... Carlisle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça…

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, Edward…

 **Carlisle remonta dans la chambre, et je le suivis. La femme était allongée sur le lit de la troisième chambre, et Carlisle posa sa main sur le front d'Esmé.**

-Ça va aller, Esmé… Tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas…

 **La femme arrêta de souffrir le martyr tant que la main froide était sur son front, mais j'entendis de nouveau ses cris dans ma tête dès que Carlisle enleva sa main. Je redescendis au salon, et j'entendis les pas de mon créateur derrière moi.**

 _Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, Edward…_

-Même si elle doit passer par les flammes de l'enfer ? Ça fait un mal de chien, bordel ! C'est quoi pour toi ? De la satisfaction ?

 _Non ! Je sais ce que ça fait… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

 **La femme cria pendant des heures, et ça me donna un mal de crâne carabiné. Je partis faire un tour à l'extérieur en attendant, chassant des biches dans la forêt. Quand je revins, les cris n'avaient pas cessés, mais étaient moindres qu'avant.**

 **Carlisle resta assis dans le salon pendant trois jours, attendant qu'Esmé se réveille, un verre de sang humain à la main. Il se levait de temps en temps pour vérifier si la transformation continuait.**

 _C'est presque terminé…_

 **Quelques heures encore, et j'entendis le dernier battement de son cœur, puis plus rien. Carlisle fila à toute vitesse dans la chambre, et je le suivis. Esmé ouvrit les yeux et regarda Carlisle. Ses cheveux caramel coulaient sur ses épaules, et elle et Carlisle se regardèrent pendant de bonnes minutes, puis elle me regarda.**

-Tu es un ange à ses yeux, Carlisle, **fis-je avant de quitter la pièce.**

 **Je partis chasser pendant plusieurs jours, laissant Esmé et Carlisle se retrouver. Quand je retournais à la maison, Carlisle me prévint.**

 _Elle est affamée, et tu as du sang sur ta chemise… Elle risque de te sauter dessus si tu fais un pas de plus._

 **Je déglutis, et enlevais ma chemise pour rentrer à l'intérieur, avant de foncer dans ma chambre.**

 _Merci, fils._

1923 –

 **Je marchais le long de la rue sombre, cachant mon visage par une capuche. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'être vu. Cela faisait des mois que je courrais le pays à la recherche de sang frais, semant les traces de Carlisle et Esmé, et je ne voulais pas me permettre d'être découvert aujourd'hui.**

 **Les immeubles se dressaient de chaque côté de la rue avec un seul lampadaire, dont la lumière déconnait. Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre et attendis.**

 **J'avais traqué – et tué – pas mal de gens en sept mois… Des criminels, des violeurs… Ils** _ **méritaient**_ **de mourir. J'avais traqué ma dernière victime, un violeur d'enfants depuis six jours. J'avais observé ses moindres gestes, ses habitudes. Tous les soirs, il passait par cette ruelle, puis par le jardin public pour éviter de faire un détour. C'était trop dangereux de lui foutre une raclée dans le fameux jardin, des camés se droguant toute la nuit. La routine pouvait être extrêmement dangereuse, surtout pour mes proies. Je regardais ma montre. Il serait là d'un moment à l'autre.**

 _Pile à l'heure._

 **Et juste au bon moment, il tourna au coin de la rue, sa silhouette éclairée par la lumière vacillante du lampadaire. Je me cachais dans l'ombre de la rue, et le laissais passer devant moi.**

 _Idiot._

 **Je le suivis, prêt à attaquer. Il jetait des coups d'œil derrière lui pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi. J'accélérai le rythme de mes pas, toujours doux et légers, ne donnant aucune indication à ma victime qu'il était sur le point de répondre de ses crimes et sur le point de trépasser. Je lui sautais dessus et couvris sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas crier.**

-Charles Evenson. J'ai mis du temps à te trouver... Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Tu te rappelles de ta femme ? Esmé ? Celle que tu battais ? Celle que tu as détruite ?

-Esmé… Elle est morte !

-Non… Elle n'a jamais oublié ta violence. Elle n'a jamais oublié la mort de votre enfant ! Comment as-tu pu battre une femme si gentille ?! **Fis-je en crachant du venin sur son visage.** Esmé a survécu, a donné naissance à votre fils, malgré les coups que vous avez fait pleuvoir sur elle. Elle l'aimait, même si votre sang pourri courrait en lui. Votre fils est mort peu de temps après, d'une infection pulmonaire et c'est cela qui a tué Esmé…

 **Je le saisis par le poignet et lui chuchota à l'oreille.**

-Tu ne pourras jamais faire à une autre femme ce que tu as fait avec Esmé.

 **Je lui tordis le bras, brisant son épaule. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues dues à la douleur et il tomba à genoux devant moi.**

 _Bon chien…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches gamin ? Tu veux venger Esmé, c'est ça ? A cette heure, elle doit grouiller dans un trou, son corps bouffé par les vers de terre.

-Jouer… Mais surtout, je prévois de te torturer un peu, comme tu as torturé Esmé, et ensuite je te tuerai.

-Et la police t'arrêtera, **rit-il.**

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de corps et pas de meurtrier.

 **Charles pâlit et je me mis à rire.**

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu seras une leçon pour les autres. Les femmes devraient être aimées, chéries et traitées, pas une chienne que tu tiens en laisse.

 **Je sortis le couteau suisse que j'avais dans ma poche et l'ouvris pour en révéler la lame en argent. Ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites, et il tenta de se reculer pour éviter la souffrance que j'allais lui infliger. Je m'approchais de lui et fis glisser la lame sur sa cuisse.**

-Il est temps de régler ton petit problème de supériorité, mon ami.

 **Je défis son pantalon, et le lui baissais en même temps que son caleçon tant bien que mal, exposant son pénis. Ses cris redoublèrent, sachant ce qui allait lui arriver dans les minutes à venir. Je plantais le couteau dans ses testicules et il se mit à crier comme une petite fille.**

-Tu t'es servi de tes couilles pour faire du mal à ta propre femme, tu l'as torturée lieu de l'aimer et de la satisfaire. Esmé t'a-t-elle dit d'arrêter, de ne pas lui faire de mal ?

-Oui, **répondit-il alors que des gouttes de sueur**

-Et tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour autant.

-Non…

-Alors je serais sans pitié.

 **Je le punis violemment et sans merci, coupant ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Charles pleura, cria, et quand ce fut fini, il me regarda d'un air mauvais, une mare de sang entre ses jambes.**

-Tu iras en enfer pour ça !

-Je suis déjà allé en enfer pour de nombreuses raisons, je sais ce que c'est. Je n'ai pas peur.

 **C'était un mauvais homme, qui avait fait de mauvaises choses et je faisais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Charles finit par s'évanouir, mais la torture n'était pas finie. Au contraire. Je le giflais, et il émergea.**

-Tue-moi… Pitié. Tue-moi.

 **Mon sourire s'agrandit, alors que je me penchais sur lui. Je le saisis par le col de sa chemise, et mordis son cou, avant de me nourrir goulûment pendant quelques minutes. Mais ce n'était toujours pas fini. C'aurait été trop facile de le tuer comme ça. Je le portais, pris les morceaux de sa fierté d'homme et le mit sur mon épaule, avant de courir à toute vitesse vers la périphérie de la ville. J'entrais dans la forêt avoisinante, me servant de son sang pour toucher les arbres. Je savais que des ours vivaient ici, et ils se feraient un plaisir de se nourrir d'un humain, pour une fois. Je le balançais sans ménagement au sol, et entendis au loin les ours. Mes mains couvertes de sang touchèrent de nouveau des arbres pour que les ours trouvent le corps. Mon dernier acte se constitua seulement de trancher sa gorge de son oreille gauche à son oreille droite, et je lui fourrais ses bijoux de famille bien profondément dans sa gorge.**

 **J'entendis les ours s'approcher et grimpais dans un arbre pour observer les bêtes dévorer le corps du salaud qu'était Charles Evenson. J'essuyais le sang sur la lame de mon couteau suisse avant de ranger le petit instrument dans la poche de mon long manteau noir. Justice était faite. Esmé avait été vengée. Je restais regarder la scène pendant des heures, satisfait et plein d'adrénaline.**

1925 –

 **J'avais passé environ deux ans à tuer des meurtriers, violeurs, voleurs etc. Carlisle et Esmé ne m'avaient pas cherché, et franchement, je commençais à me lasser de mon petit rituel. Je savais que si je voulais, je pouvais revenir, comme m'avait dit Carlisle avant que je ne parte.**

 **Me regardant dans le miroir, je me sentis malade. Ce n'état pas moi, cette bête assoiffée de sang et de justice. Je remballais mes affaires dans mon sac, et partis en courant du petit appartement que j'avais loué. Je parcourus des kilomètres avant de retrouver ma maison. Carlisle et Esmé m'attendaient sur le porche. La première chose qu'Esmé fit, c'est de me prendre dans ses bras, avant de me sourire.**

-Tu nous as tellement manqué, **fit-elle en caressant ma joue.**

-Edward, **sourit Carlisle, avant de mettre sa main sur mon épaule.** Tu reviens pour de bon, mon garçon ?

-Vous ne voulez pas de moi ici…

-Edward, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, **soupira mon père adoptif.** Alors, fiston ?

-Je voudrais rester si vraiment ça ne vous dérange pas. Je suis un monstre, murmurai-je.

 **Esme sursauta et me serra dans ses bras, et prit ensuite mon visage entre ses douces mains puis me regarda dans les yeux.**

-Edward ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! **Rugit-elle avec une voix sévère.** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu n'es pas un monstre. Penses-tu que je sois un monstre ? J'ai tué des gens moi aussi… Ça arrive. C'est dur de s'acclimater à cette nouvelle vie. Ça prend du temps. Mais on a tout le temps du monde pour y arriver. Chacun s'acclimate à sa façon. Mais ça ne fait pas de nous des monstres.

-J'ai… J'ai tué Charles… Ton mari.

-Il l'a mérité, ne t'en fais pas… Il l'a mérité. Mon fils… Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Maintenant, va te doucher et change-toi. Tu es tout sale.

-Merci, Esmé. Merci Carlisle. Je ne ferais plus jamais ça… Vous m'avez manqué, vous aussi.

 **Je montais les escaliers, et me déshabillais, avant de prendre une douche brûlante. J'y restais je ne sais pas combien de temps, les images de mes meurtres et les paroles d'Esmé dans ma tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser que je n'étais pas un monstre ? Je sortis de la douche et m'habillais avant de courir dans les escaliers pour aller me défouler sur mon piano. Je m'installe devant, et ferme les yeux, pour laisser mes mains fouler les touches. Ce fut la composition la plus déprimante que j'aie jamais composée. La deuxième fut plus sauvage et je fracturais accidentellement une des clés... Je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules alors que je terminais.**

-Tout ira bien, fils, **fit Carlisle.** Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

 **J'hochais la tête, il tapota mon épaule et partis. Je soupirais et me remis à mon piano. Cette fois, je jouais une belle et douce mélodie, et entendis un soupir derrière moi et je découvris Esmé après m'être retourné.**

-Je préfère ça aux autres.

 **Elle me sourit, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le banc du piano. Je pris mon carnet de note, écrivis la composition et regardais Esmé.**

-Je crois que je sais comment je vais l'appeler.

-Ah oui ?

-La chanson d'Esmé.

-C'est magnifique, Edward.

 **Ma nouvelle vie ne faisait que commencer, entre soif de sang, désespoir et éternité.**


	4. Esmé

1911 –

 **C'était une belle journée de mai à Colombus. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et chauffait doucement ma peau pâle.**

-Puis-je aller me défouler un peu, mère ?

-Vas-y. Mais fais attention, d'accord ?

-Promis !

 **J'enlevais mes chaussures et me mis à courir dans l'herbe fraîche. Je grimpais maladroitement sur l'arbre où Père avait installé un pneu faisant office de balançoire.**

-Esmé, fais attention de ne pas tomber, ma grande.

-Promis !

 **Je me mis debout sur une branche afin de parvenir à la suivante, et grimpais, avant de glisser un peu. Tout se passa vite et un** **cri s'échappa de ma gorge que je tombais sur le sol, atterrissant maladroitement sur ma jambe droite. J'essayais de me relever mais je glapis à la douleur qui parvenait de ma jambe. Je gémis, en essayant de me relever, mes tentatives étant définitivement vaines. Mon père allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre... Il serait le premier à me voir, et serait en colère contre moi pour avoir escaladé l'arbre, peut-être même sera-t-il en colère contre ma mère pour m'avoir laissé faire, disant que ce n'était pas distingué pour une femme de grimper aux arbres.**

 **En effet, père arriva cinq minutes plus tard, me demandant ce que j'avais fait, me disant combien c'était dangereux de faire cela, tout en me portant jusqu'à la maison, et poussant la porte avec son pied.**

-Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital.

 **La douleur irradiait partout, pas seulement dans ma jambe. Père nous emmena en voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital de Colombus, mère à mes côtés qui essayait de nettoyer un peu ma plaie. Quinze minutes passèrent et nous atteignirent le petit hôpital. Père me porta dans l'hôpital, exigeant un médecin d'urgence.**

-Monsieur, je suis désolé, nous sommes surchargés, **fit une infirmière.**

-Surchargés ? Surchargés ? **Protesta père.**

-Excusez-moi ?

 **Père se retourna, et découvrit un médecin aux cheveux blonds très clair avec des yeux bleus transperçant.**

-Je suis le Dr Cullen. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous pouvons la mettre dans un box à part… Je pense, à vu d'œil, que cette jeune casse-cou aura besoin d'un plâtre.

 **Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Il était... beau. Différent. Il me sourit, et nous conduisit dans une salle à part. Père me posa sur le lit, et le Dr Cullen enfila ses gants, demandant à mes parents de sortir le temps de me soigner.**

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Esmé, **répondis-je, fascinée par ses yeux dorés**. Esmé Platt.

-Eh bien, Esmé, je confirme mon pronostic. Tu as bel et bien cassé ta jambe, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te plâtrer et dans quelque semaines, ta jambe sera comme neuve ! Mais dis-moi… Tu as cassé ta jambe comment ?

-Je suis tombée d'un arbre.

-Je vois, rit-il. Tu veux faire cascadeuse ?

 **Dr. Cullen me donna un médicament contre la douleur que j'eus du mal à avaler, et la douleur s'estompa, ce qui permit au médecin de travailler sans que j'aie mal. Ma jambe fut rapidement plâtrée, ma blessure fut nettoyée et bandée, et nous rejoignîmes mes parents ensuite.**

-Merci, docteur, **fit ma mère en serrant la main du Dr Cullen.**

 **Père se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne serrant pas la main du médecin.**

-De rien, Madame Platt. Et Esmé… On ne grimpe plus aux arbres, jeune demoiselle.

-Je vais essayer, docteur.

 **Le lendemain, des amis vinrent me voir après avoir appris que je m'étais fait mal en tombant du grand chêne. Ginny était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle. Elle était rousse et un teint aussi pâle que le mien, et son frère, Killian, était plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans.**

-Esme ! **Fit Ginny.** Oh ma pauvre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je suis tombée du chêne en voulant utiliser la balançoire.

-Et le nouveau docteur ? Il paraît que toutes les femmes craquent.

-Le Dr Cullen ? Il est beau… Très beau. Très jeune aussi.

 **Mes amis me signèrent mon plâtre, et ils rentrèrent chez eux à vélo pour manger. Je repris l'école, et trois semaines plus tard, je retournais à l'hôpital avec mère pour enlever mon plâtre. Mon cœur palpitait dans l'espoir désespéré de le revoir.**

-Esmé Platt ?

 **À ma grande consternation, ce n'était pas le Dr Cullen qui m'appela mais le Dr Scowland. Ses cheveux bruns ainsi que sa barbe étaient grisonnants. L'opposé du Dr Cullen.**

-Où est le Dr Cullen ? **Demandais-je.**

-Dr Cullen a quitté la ville il y a une semaine pour partir dans l'ouest du pays.

-Oh…

 **Je suivis le Dr Scowland dans la salle d'examen et il me retira mon plâtre. Je retrouvais mon père, et sortis de l'hôpital déçue.**

 **Le temps passa, et je vis beaucoup de mes amis se marier : Ginny, Killian... J'étais heureuse pour eux, mais mon envie d'être mère et femme grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. Je savais que mes parents finiraient par me marier avec un homme riche, mais je ne pensais qu'au Dr Cullen…**

-Esmé ? Le dîner est prêt.

-J'arrive, mère.

-Nous avons des invités ce soir. Tu te rappelles du fils de Mr Evenson, Charles ? Nous les avons invités à manger.

-Je serais là dans quelques minutes.

 **Mère partit, et je m'habillais. Je savais que mon père était un ami de Mr Evenson depuis longtemps. S'ils venaient dîner, ce n'était pas pour rien. Père voulait me marier avec le fils de son ami, Charles. Je descendis au salon, et saluais les invités.**

-Mlle Platt, je présume ? Je suis Carrick Evenson.

 **Je souris, hochant la tête. Mr Evenson me baisa la main, et fit signe à sa femme et son fils de venir.**

-Voici ma femme, Lydia, et mon fils Charles.

-Enchantée, **dis-je.**

 **Je fis la bise à sa femme et nous échangeâmes des salutations. Je sentis les yeux errants de Charles sur moi alors que mon père nous invita à s'asseoir à table. Après le dîner, les hommes allèrent sous le porche boire du whisky alors que je fis la vaisselle avec ma mère et Mme Evenson, ces deux dernières étant en pleine conversation, leurs rires résonnant dans toute la pièce. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Charles et la façon dont il n'avait pas arrêté de me regarder. Les hommes revinrent et me coupèrent de mes pensées.**

-Nous allons prendre congé. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mlle Platt. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Ce fut un plaisir aussi, Mr Evenson, **souris-je poliment.**

-Nous aurons peut-être un mariage bientôt, **s'extasia Mme Evenson.**

 **Mes parents acquiescèrent et je souris à ma future belle-mère. Tout avait déjà été planifié avant même que je ne les rencontre. Charles me prit la main et la baisa, me faisant rougir. Je restais avec mes parents sur le porche, saluant les Evenson alors qu'ils partaient. Je laissais mes parents pour monter me changer.**

-Charles est un bon parti, tu sais, **fit Mère.**

-Il est très aimable, oui.

-Je suis sincère, Esmé. Il est temps que tu te maries, ma grande. Tu es la seule de ta génération qui ne soit pas mariée.

-Peut-être...

 **Sept semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le premier dîner avec les Evenson. Depuis lors, nous avions dîné avec eux trois fois à la maison, et deux fois chez eux. Charles était aimable, certes, mais je ne ressentais pas le désir que mes parents voulaient que je ressente pour lui.**

-Esmé ? **Fit mon père.** Viens, je dois te parler.

 **Je levai un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il faisait à la maison à quinze heures. Je le suivis jusqu'à son petit bureau. À ma grande surprise, j'y trouvais Charles confortablement assis dans le fauteuil en cuir. Cependant, il se leva immédiatement, me sourit, et partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.**

-Père ?

-Assieds-toi, Esmé.

-Vous vous êtes arrangés avec Mr et Mme Evenson, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez me marier à Charles…

-Esmé…

-Père, vous savez que je veux être enseignante…

-Tu peux rester et enseigner ici. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet que je veux aborder avec toi. Ta mère et moi avons discuté à plusieurs reprises et nous espérions que tu serais d'accord pour te marier avec Charles. Il est venu me demander ta main, et j'ai accepté.

 **On frappa à la porte, et mère entra, un sourire sur son visage. Elle avait l'air ravie.**

-Mais… Mère… S'il te plaît.

-La discussion est close, **fit sèchement Père.** Tu épouseras Charles. Il t'aime, Esmé. Tu as 22 ans. Il est temps de te marier.

-Esme, ma douce enfant… Ton père et moi ne voulons que le meilleur pour toi…

 **Les larmes strièrent mon visage, et je me levais, quittant le bureau de mon père. Je tombais sur Charles, qui attendait dans l'entrée.**

-Mlle Platt…

-Excusez-moi, Charles…

 **Je sortis de la maison et courus à travers champ, avant que mes jambes ne cèdent et ne me fasse tomber à genoux dans l'herbe. Mère avait raison. Me marier était un de mes plus grands rêves… J'étais** **jalouse de voir mes amis se marier. Mais se marier parce qu'il fallait se marier n'était pas juste. Je voulais me marier avec quelqu'un que j'aimais, qui rêvaient de passer une vie toute entière avec la même personne. Je voulais faire plaisir à mes parents, mais je voulais me faire plaisir. Charles Evenson était un homme gentil, ayant cinq ans de plus que moi, avec un travail satisfaisant en ville. Il pourrait certainement prendre soin de moi et je pourrais apprendre à l'aimer…**

 **Pourtant, mon esprit était ailleurs. Levant les yeux, je remarquai un arbre – le chêne duquel j'étais tombée. Je fermai les yeux, me rappelant le doux visage de l'homme qui m'avait aidé cinq ans auparavant. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier le Dr Cullen, ainsi que la compassion dans ses yeux dorés.**

-Miss Platt ?

 **J'ouvris les yeux. Charles Evenson se tenait au-dessus de moi, cachant le soleil.**

-Charles, je…

-Je pensais que vous auriez été d'accord…

 **Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la baisa, avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.**

-J'aime mes parents et je veux les voir heureux… Alors si ce mariage les rends heureux…

-Êtes-vous heureuse, Mlle Platt ?

 **J'évitais la question et regardais ailleurs.**

-Que diriez-vous d'apprendre à nous connaître avant de nous marier ? Pendant quelques semaines…

-Ça me convient, **souris-je.**

 **J'hochais la tête, et ma réponse le fit sourire. Il se leva, me laissant seule à côté du grand chêne. Je ne me retournais pas pour le voir partir et m'allongeais dans l'herbe, le soleil chauffant ma peau.**

-Esmé…

-Mère…

-Je sais que tu es en colère, fit-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi avant que je ne pose ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Tout cela est soudain… Je le connais à peine…

-Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? Je ne veux pas que tu nous haïsses parce qu'on veut ton bonheur… Je sais que tu as des rêves… J'en ai, moi aussi. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves… C'est la société qui veut qu'on ne puisse pas les réaliser... Charles est un homme bon. Il prendra soin de toi. J'en suis certaine.

 **Mère me caressa ma tignasse caramel et embrassa mon front.**

-Voudrais-tu du thé glacé ? Nous pourrions le boire à l'ombre du chêne…

-D'accord, **souris-je.**

 **Deux mois et demi plus tard, je fus finalement mariée à Charles Evenson. C'était un petit mariage qui avait été organisé, composé de nos familles et des amis proches. Bien que Charles m'ait courtisée depuis notre discussion post-accord, mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé. Je n'avais jamais vu mes parents aussi heureux. Charles me regardait avec un doux sourire sur son visage et je lui rendis son sourire.**

 **Mes premières semaines en tant qu'Esmé Evenson furent plutôt agréables. Mes beaux-parents nous avaient achetés une maison pour que nous puissions y vivre heureusement. Charles était quelqu'un d'agréable. Il rentrait tôt du travail, prenait soin de moi. Quand il arrivait, le dîner était prêt, le ménage avait été fait, et le linge avait été lavé et séché. Nous parlions de temps à autre d'avoir des enfants, sans pour autant que je tombe enceinte. Je continuais d'étudier pendant que Charles travaillée, me confiant à lui à propos de mes rêves. Malheureusement, il ne les encourageait pas. Il se contentait d'écouter.**

 **Pourtant, notre relation se mit à faner au fur et à mesure des semaines. Ce qui était un début idyllique devint un cauchemar. Je dinais seule chaque soir, attendant mon mari qui rentrait de plus en plus tard, complètement saoul, son odeur empestant le whisky bon marché. Nous faisions l'amour moins souvent, mais quand nous le faisions, c'était violent et brutal. Il devint violent, quand je faisais son petit-déjeuner différemment, quand je salais trop mes plats… Tout ce que je faisais était prétexte pour me frapper.**

 **Une nuit, Charles dépassa les bornes, son haleine sentant toujours plus le whisky, mais pleinement conscient de ses actes. Il couvrit ma bouche avec ses mains pour étouffer mes cris alors qu'il me violait sans se préoccuper de ma douleur ou de mes plaintes.**

 **Mes amies venaient souvent me voir, accompagnées de leurs enfants. J'avais réussi à cacher les bleus que Charles me faisaient. Le bonheur de Ginny me fit sourire et me donna envie de persévérer, espérant moi aussi être heureuse et aussi comblée qu'elle.**

-Esmé, quand auras-tu des enfants ? Ça fait six mois que tu es mariée à Charles…

 **Je jetai un œil à mon amie puis à ses enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon, deux adorables bambins aux cheveux roux, comme leur mère. J'haussais les épaules et Ginny soupira.**

-Il n'en veut pas ?

-Si… Mais nous n'en parlons jamais… Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je pense.

-Esmé… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es distante et apathique. Charles te fait-il du mal ? Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **Je la regardai, et me mordis la lèvre. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire… Je ne supportais plus les actions de Charles envers moi.**

-Tout va bien, Ginny. Charles est adorable.

1916 –

 **Lors de nos repas familiaux, Père et Charles parlaient principalement de la guerre qui faisait rage en Europe. J'avais un peu de répit pendant que nous étions ici… Mais je sentais que Mère se doutait de quelque chose.**

-Tout va bien avec toi et Charles, Esmé ?

-Oui, Mère. Tout va bien.

-Tu en es sûre ?

 **Je la regardais, et lui souris pour tenter de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Je me rappelais les paroles de Charles avant que nous quittions la maison.** _'Ne t'avises pas d'ouvrir ta gueule sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains.'_

-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler… Je sais que la vie de femme mariée n'est pas toujours rose, alors…

-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien.

Mère me prit le poignet et remonta la manche de mon pull. Elle me regarda, ses yeux marron devenant soudainement triste.

-Il te frappe… Esmé… Ma pauvre enfant. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête… Mais je suis là si besoin… Combien de temps ?

 **J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive, et Mère vit la peur dans mes yeux. Elle rebaissa la manche et caressa mon visage, essuyant au passage mes larmes.**

-Quelques mois… C'est rien, Mère.

-Sois une bonne épouse, ma fille. D'accord ?

 **J'avais envie de crier que je l'étais, mais je me tus, et hochais la tête. Je ravalais mes larmes et les hommes rentrèrent pour manger le dessert.**

1917 –

 **Les États-Unis avaient officiellement rejoint la grande guerre en 1917. Le pays avait fait des campagnes d'effort de guerre et de propagande, et avait recruté des soldats sur le tas. Charles fut appelé à partir, et ça me soulageait. J'ai enfin pu vivre comme je le désirais, voyant mes amies tous les jours. Leurs enfants étaient adorables, et malgré le fait que Charles était violent, je désirais plus que tout au monde en avoir un à moi.**

 **Chaque matin, j'allais en ville faire les courses, et rejoignais les filles au café du marché pour regarder dans le journal pour voir si nos maris n'étaient pas morts. Contrairement à mes amies, je voulais voir le nom de Charles y apparaître. Mais son nom n'y figurait jamais. Chaque jour, l'armée américaine envoyait des soldats en France, dans l'espoir de percer les lignes allemandes… J'espérais que Charles revienne, changé. Je voulais retrouver le mari de nos premières semaines de mariage, l'homme aimant et attentionné, pas l'homme violent.**

1918 –

 **Il était tard dans la nuit quand j'entendis frapper à la porte alors que je suis dans la chambre, en une chemise de nuit…**

-Esmé… Je sais que tu es là… Ouvre-moi.

 **Charles. Il était revenu de la guerre… Je ne savais pas si mon cœur se réjouissait ou reculant dans la peur. J'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs mois, ses cheveux étaient longs et sales, et il semblait épuisé.**

-Esmé… **Fit-il en s'approchant de moi.**

-Charles… **Répondis-je en me reculant.** Quelle heure est-il ?

-Est-ce important ? Je suis à la maison. Enfin.

 **Il s'approcha de moi, avant de caresser mon visage et de m'embrasser tendrement, déclenchant quelque chose en moi. J'essayais de parler entre deux de ses baisers, et il me porta jusque notre chambre et me fit l'amour. J'espérais de tout cœur que la guerre ait changé mon mari en bien, mon esprit essayant de convaincre mon cœur que les choses allaient changer – que Charles serait le mari que j'aie toujours espéré.**

 **Quelques jours après le retour de Charles, nous parlions d'avoir des enfants, nous dinions avec ses parents et les miens, je voyais mes amies. Ça ne dura malheureusement pas. Charles redevint ce qu'il était avant de partir à la guerre, en pire. La violence de ses coups me faisait l'impression de déchirer chaque membre de mon corps. Et Charles ne s'en souciait pas.**

 **Je tombais malade au début du printemps 1920, et profitais que Charles soit au travail pour aller chez le médecin.**

-Esmé Evenson ?

 **Le Dr Scowland me pria de le suivre dans son cabinet. Il m'examina, et me sourit quand je me rhabillais.**

-Alors docteur ?

-Il n'y a rien de grave, Mme Evenson. C'est plutôt quelque chose de bien.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes enceinte. Toutes mes félicitations !

 **L'idée d'avoir un enfant avait toujours traversé mon esprit, mais ce n'était pas bien. Il m'était impossible de mettre un enfant au monde avec Charles me battant. Il finirait par nous tuer tous les deux. Il fallait que je fuie. Ce bébé était toute ma vie. Doucement, je commençais à élaborer un plan pour m'enfuir de Colombus. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, tentant de cacher ma grossesse à tout le monde, je trouvais une cousine éloignée habitant à Milwaukee. Je mis ma mère dans la confidence, m'aidant à contacter ma parente, me donnant de l'argent pour pouvoir m'enfuir.**

 **Charles rentra tôt ce soir là, alors que je préparais le dîner. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole, sauf pour me dire que le repas était potable et que j'avais fait mieux auparavant. Après le repas et comme à son habitude, Charles alla s'enfermer dans son bureau avec sa bouteille de whisky. Plus jamais je n'aurais à manger en silence avec un homme que je n'aimais pas. Plus jamais je ne serais battue. Je m'étais décidée à partir le lendemain après que Charles soit parti pour le travail.**

 **Profitant que Charles soit dans son bureau à boire son whisky, je montais dans notre chambre, et sortis un sac de voyage de la penderie. Je pris quelques tenues et mis l'argent que ma mère m'avait passé sous mes vêtements, avant de cacher le sac sous le lit en** **espérant que Charles ne le remarquerait pas.**

 **J'enfilais ensuite ma chemise de nuit, et observais mon corps à moitié nu dans le miroir, couvert d'ecchymoses violettes et noires avant de toucher mon ventre : mon bébé grandissait à l'intérieur de moi. Je voulais que cet enfant grandisse dans une bonne maison, loin de Charles, loin de Columbus. Je remis la chemise de nuit sur moi et me mis au lit sans attendre mon mari.**

 **Le lendemain matin, je me levais avant Charles et fis le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner que Charles prenait au travail. Je nettoyais la maison du mieux que je pouvais. Il était environ neuf heures quand Charles partit enfin au travail. Je partis dans la chambre, prenant le sac de voyage et mis le reste de mes vêtements dedans. Mon cœur battait à la chamade rien que de savoir qu'une nouvelle vie m'attendait à Milwaukee, loin de tout ça. En mon fort intérieur, je me sentais mal pour Charles. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, je savais que lui m'aimait, d'une drôle de façon. Je l'avais épousé pour faire plaisir à mes parents, et non pas pour mon propre plaisir. Je n'aimais pas mon mari, mais j'aimais l'enfant que je portais, qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi et qui était quand même une partie de Charles.**

 **Une fois mon sac enfin prêt, je laissais un mot sur le bureau de Charles pour qu'il le trouve à son retour du travail ce soir. Je serais déjà loin quand il rentrerait du boulot. Je sortis de la maison, la regardant une dernière fois avant de partir pour la gare.**

 **Il me fallut une journée pour arriver Milwaukee. J'avais enchaîné les voyages en train, en car. J'avais peu dormi, mais quand je réussissais, je rêvais toujours de la même chose. Le Dr Cullen et moi, jouant avec le bébé que j'attendais. Le visage du docteur était toujours aussi vivace dans mon esprit, alors que je l'avais vu la premier et dernière fois neuf ans auparavant Mais je ne pouvais toujours me souvenir de son visage parfait, son nez aquilin, ses fossettes adorables, ses yeux dorés et sa chevelure blonde…**

 **Arrivé à destination, je pris une voiture pour me déposer directement chez ma cousine.** Ma valise à la main, je marchais le long du chemin menant à sa maison. Ce que je supposais être ma cousine était en train d'étendre des vêtements sur le fil à linge. Sa maison, assez grande, était blanche et avait un porche.

-Bonjour…?

 **Ma cousine leva les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en un chignon lâche avec des mèches tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était petite et longiligne, et ses yeux étaient bleus.**

-Esmé… Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer.

 **Mallory me prit dans ses bras et frotta mon dos, avant de me sourire. Elle remarqua mon petit ventre, et son sourire s'agrandit.**

-Viens, je vais te montrer la maison.

 **Elle me fit signe de la suivre et prit mon sac. Nous entrâmes dans sa maison. Ça sentait le gâteau au chocolat.**

-Voudrais-tu un thé ? Un café ?

-De l'eau, ce serait parfait.

 **Elle me sourit, et elle nous servit deux grands verres d'eau fraîche, et découpa deux parts de gâteau, qu'on mangea en silence. Ensuite, Mallory me montra ma chambre, au premier étage. C'était neutre, les murs étant de couleur beige. Un lit deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce, et il y avait une armoire en bois foncé également. Mallory me fit visiter le reste de la maison, avant de me laisser m'installer tranquillement. Je pris une bonne douche et changeais mes vêtements. Je retrouvais ensuite Mallory et l'aidais à faire à dîner.**

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais enceinte… Félicitations.

-Merci.

-C'est pour ça que tu as fui ? Pour le sauver ?

-Pour nous sauver…

 **Au fur et à mesure des semaines, j'en appris plus sur Mallory. Elle avait été mariée mais son mari était mort pendant la grande guerre. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de concevoir une famille à eux, mais les enfants de sa voisine venaient nous voir souvent, Caroline faisant souvent des gâteaux. Ma cousine s'occupait de l'épicerie qu'elle et son mari tenaient avant la guerre, et je m'occupais en l'aidant, Mallory ne pouvant pas tout faire toute seule.**

1919 –

 **Je vivais avec Mallory depuis quatre mois quand elle rentra du travail avec une lettre à la main. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle recevait du courrier, et celui-là semblait fortement l'inquiéter.**

-Esmé… À qui as-tu dis où tu partais ?

-Mère… Seulement mère.

-C'est une lettre de ton père… Il sait que tu es ici…

 **Je ne répondis rien, choquée. Mallory se tut également, et je dus m'asseoir, sous le choc de cette annonce. Je lus la lettre.**

 _Esmé,_

 _Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu ruiner ta vie de cette façon. Charles est dévasté et en colère que tu sois partie. Ta mère a eu beau me dire que tu étais en danger, je suis déçu que tu n'ais pas su nous parler. Nous aurions pu éviter tout cela._

 _Je sais que tu es dans le Wisconsin, chez ta cousine Mallory, et Charles aussi. Il ignore juste la ville. Il va venir. Enfuis-toi avant qu'il ne te trouve._

-Je dois partir. Il va me tuer s'il me met la main dessus.

-J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais tu n'as pas le choix, même si ce n'est pas recommandé de voyager dans ton état.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, en effet, **fis-je en touchant mon ventre bien arrondi.**

 **L'heure suivante, mes valises étaient faites, et Caroline m'accompagna à la gare. Elle me serra dans ses bras, et je montais dans le train. J'en avais marre de fuir… Serais-je un jour libre ? Pourrais-je un jour arrêter de fuir ?**

 **Je m'endormis pendant le trajet et le contrôleur me réveilla quand j'arrivais à destination. Ne sachant pas où aller, j'errais comme une âme en peine dans la ville. Je frappais à la première maison que je trouvais. Une petite mamie m'ouvrit, et m'accueillit avant que je ne le lui demande.**

 **Les semaines passèrent, et mon ventre m'empêchait de faire plein de choses. Mary-Margaret, la mamie qui m'hébergeait, prenait grand soin de moi.**

-Vous serez une bonne mère, Esmé. Je le sens.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sûre. Vous êtes une bonne personne. Vous avez bien fait de vous en aller de chez vous, il aurait fini par vous tuer, vous et votre bébé.

 **Je ne répondis pas, et le reste de la soirée se passa en silence. Linda et moi continuâmes à tricoter avant que je n'aille me coucher. Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'avais à peine fini la chambre de mon bébé, aidée de Mary-Margaret que je tenais mon petit garçon dans mes bras. J'avais vingt-six ans et, enfin, après un enfer de plusieurs années, je devins mère. Le médecin vint le voir le lendemain de son arrivée, et après qu'il l'ait ausculté, il s'assit sur mon lit, le regard grave.**

-Docteur ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Mlle Platt… Je dois vous parler.

-C'est mon bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Il se trouve que votre enfant…

-Nathan…

-Il se trouve que Matthew ne respire plus du côté droit.

-Il va bien, docteur ? Ça va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mlle Platt… Votre enfant a un poumon qui ne fonctionne plus… Une personne pour pouvoir respirer doit avoir ses deux poumons qui fonctionnent… C'est très commun chez les nourrissons… Il ne souffrira pas, Mlle Platt. Il s'endormira paisiblement.

-Il vivra combien de temps ?

-Pas longtemps, je le crains.

 **Le médecin partit, et le lendemain, j'attendais que Matthew se réveille de sa sieste pour lui donner le sein. Ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'il dormait, et je montais le voir dormir, c'était quelque chose qui m'apaisait.**

 **Je montais dans ma chambre et allais le voir. Il était couché sur le dos, la bouche ouverte et formant un petit rond, de la bave s'écoulant du côté gauche mais son estomac ne bougeait plus de haut en bas comme il aurait dû le faire. Je posais mon oreille contre sa poitrine et remarquais que son petit cœur ne battait plus.**

-Mary Margaret ! Mary Margaret ! Appelez le médecin. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Nathan… Vite, Mary, vite… Mon bébé… Matthew…

 **Je mis mon oreille sur la poitrine de Nathan à nouveau. Son cœur ne battait pas et il ne respirait plus, mais sa peau était encore chaude. J'essayais de le faire respirer, espérant qu'il respire à nouveau. Le médecin arriva rapidement, et je le laissais l'ausculter. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage… Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Dix minutes plus tard, le docteur revint vers moi, le visage triste.**

-Esmé, je suis désolé… J'avais raison…

-Raison de quoi ?

-Votre enfant est mort… D'une infection pulmonaire.

 **Les larmes inondèrent mon visage, et je tombais au sol, démunie. Mary Margaret me prit contre elle, et caressa mon dos secoué par les larmes. Le médecin enveloppa mon bébé dans sa couverture, et l'emmena. Deux jours plus tard, nous avons enterré mon bébé. J'étais seule avec Mary Margaret pour l'enterrer. Mon bébé était mort et moi aussi… Je passais mes nuits à cauchemarder de mon bébé. Je me sentais vide… Quelle serait ma vie maintenant ? J'avais quitté Charles il ya plus d'un an. Et maintenant, Nathan m'avait quitté. Je décidai alors que moi aussi, je quitterais ce monde.**

 **J'errais pendant une heure avant de me retrouver au bord d'une falaise. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. C'était un bon endroit pour en terminer. Fini la souffrance, fini la tristesse. Je regardais le bas de la falaise. Oui c'était un bel endroit pour en finir. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage du Dr Cullen et je sautais.**

 **J'avais l'impression de brûler en enfer pour le péché que je venais de commettre – une triste tentative de suicide désespérée. Je sentis les flammes de l'enfer lécher mon corps tout entier. Mais je le méritais. J'avais quitté Charles, mon premier acte de péché parce que je ne pouvais pas faire semblant d'être une bonne épouse. Dieu avait pris Nathan loin de moi – je suis en enfer et lui au ciel. C'est mérité.**

 **Je sentis quelque chose de glacé sur mon front, mon cou, mes bras et mes jambes. J'entendais une voix au loin. Je voyais les gens auxquels je tenais : mes parents, Ginny, Killian, Mary Margaret, Mallory, Matthew, et le Dr Cullen.**

-Esmé… **Fit une voix, douce et lisse et emplie d'inquiétude.**

 **Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières étant trop lourdes. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, pour essayer d'éteindre le feu atroce qui brûlait ma gorge. Les flammes se dissipèrent peu à peu. Je voulais vivre en enfer pour toujours. Je ne reverrais jamais Nathan, je ne reverrais jamais mes parents. Je sentis quelqu'un me toucher, mais il n'était pas froid comme avant. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Tout était clair, très clair. Je pouvais voir la lune brillante par la fenêtre. Je frottais mes yeux et regardais mes mains. Elles étaient pâles. Je regardais mes jambes et elles étaient de la même couleur. Mes yeux regardaient la pièce. Elle était assez grande et spacieuse. J'étais dans une chambre avec baie vitrée, sur un lit double et douillet. J'étais visiblement chez quelqu'un. Étonnamment, mes oreilles entendaient tout. J'entendais deux hommes comme s'ils étaient assis à côté de moi.**

-Carlisle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça… **fit une voix de jeune homme.**

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, Edward…

 **J'entendis quelqu'un se précipiter dans les escaliers, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme que je connaissais. Son visage n'avait pas changé. La même peau pâle, les mêmes yeux d'or, et le même sourire. Ce démon n'en était pas un. C'était un ange - mon ange. Je n'étais pas en enfer.** **Dr Cullen. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond doré. Il portait un pantalon beige et un pull bleu marine. On se regarda et je n'osais pas bouger.**

-Esmé.

 **Je ne dis rien, et le regardais. Carlisle – puisque c'était son nom – fut à mes côtés en une fraction de seconde, assis à mes côtés. D'autres pas se firent entendre, et je vis le jeune homme, Edward, contre la porte de la chambre.**

-Tu es un ange à ses yeux, Carlisle, **fit le garçon.**

 **Le garçon partit, et je restais avec Carlisle.**

-Je ne comprends pas…

 **Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Elle était chantante. Ma main alla à ma gorge.**

-Elle te brûle, hein ? Il faut que tu satisfasses ta soif…

 **Il se leva, et me tendit sa main. Je la pris et suivis Carlisle dans les escaliers. Nous n'étions pas en ville, mais à la périphérie, je pouvais entendre les voitures à des kilomètres de là. Mes yeux s'ajustèrent rapidement à la nuit, et je levais les yeux pour voir les nuages couvrant la lune. Ma gorge était douloureuse.**

 **L'odeur frappa soudainement mon nez et j'entendis le battement d'un cœur. Ma bouche fut humide en une seule seconde, et un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.**

-Je le veux… J'ai soif…

 **Il acquiesça avant de me prendre la main, et nous nous mîmes à courir à vitesse inhumaine. Nous nous rapprochâmes du cœur battant à tout va, et je vis deux masses noires. Nous nous arrêtâmes, et je les vis : deux gros ours noirs. Leurs cœurs résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je regardai Carlisle et il hocha la tête. Je me précipitai sur l'un d'eux, et brisais le cou de la femelle, puis celui du mâle. Je mordis la femelle et le sang chaud et aigre coula dans ma bouche, apaisant la brûlure dans ma gorge. Je tournais la tête à la recherche de Carlisle. Il m'aida à me relever, et je sondais ses yeux topaze pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.**

-Tu as toujours soif ?

 **J'hochais la tête mais avec Carlisle à côté de moi, mon désir envers lui dissipant presque mon envie de sang. Nous trouvâmes un autre ours plus à l'est ainsi qu'un troupeau de cerfs. Je bus jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite, et Carlisle se nourrit aussi. Nous nous assîmes sur un tronc d'arbre, Carlisle tenant ma main dans la sienne.**

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, Esmé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Je me souviens seulement d'avoir sauté de la falaise…

-Tu veux savoir ?

 **Je lui souris avant d'hocher la tête.**

-Je travaillais à l'hôpital quand ils vous ont apporté. Ils avaient envoyé des gens à ta recherche pendant des heures. Heureusement, tu n'avais rien de cassé… Ils pensaient que tu étais morte mais j'ai entendu ton cœur battre, il était très faible mais comme tu étais encore en vie et que je refusais de te perdre, je t'ai ramenée à la maison avec moi et t'ai transformée.

-Tu te rappelles de moi, alors ?

-Comment pourrai-je oublier une aussi jolie femme ?

-Et Edward ?

-Je l'ai aussi transformé… Il agonisait à cause de la grippe espagnole et je cherchais quelqu'un. De la compagnie.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es comme ça ?

-J'ai été transformé en 1663…

-Wow… Et tu as été seul tout ce temps ? Ce doit être long…

-J'ai voyagé, j'ai rencontré des gens… Le temps passe vite quand on a l'éternité devant nous.

 **Il me sourit, et on se leva pour retourner chez lui. Edward n'était pas là. Je montais les escaliers et allais dans la chambre où je m'étais réveillée. Je me regardais dans le miroir de la commode. Les bleus sur ma peau pâle avaient disparu. La robe que je portais était tâchée du sang des animaux que j'avais tué. La couleur de mes yeux avait changé. Ils étaient passés du marron clair au rouge foncé. Carlisle fut à côté de moi en une demi-seconde. Il avait sûrement senti mon malaise. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Carlisle me regarda comme il y a dix ans. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre. Je voulais être comme lui.**

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter de la falaise pour te tuer ?

 **Je lui racontais tout : notre rencontre, le mariage, Charles, la violence, la guerre, Matthew. Tout.**

-J'avais placé mes espoirs et mes rêves en mon bébé… J'aurais été une bonne mère, je me serais peut-être remariée, mais non. Matthew est mort deux jours après sa naissance, et quelques jours après que nous l'ayons enterré, et ne supportant plus toute cette douleur que j'avais accumulée, j'ai sauté pour en finir.

-Tout va bien, désormais, Esmé.

 **Lentement, je tournais la tête vers Carlisle pour croiser ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, et il m'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces, comme je les avais imaginées, et Carlisle embrassa à nouveau mon nez, mes joues, puis mes lèvres. Ma gorge me brûlait violemment mais même s'il m'embrassait, je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette soif.**

-Carlisle ?

-Tu as soif, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

 **Après notre chasse, nous rentrâmes chez Carlisle, et je vis qu'Edward était de retour. Carlisle lui demanda de me faire faire le tour. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé du bureau de Carlisle, un salon avec une cheminée, une grande cuisine et une salle à manger. Le premier étage était composé de deux salles de bains et trois chambres à coucher. La chambre d'Edward était à côté de celle de Carlisle, donnant sur la véranda. Une salle de bain était en face de la chambre de Carlisle. La chambre dans laquelle j'avais séjourné était au fond du couloir avec une salle de bain à côté.**

-Et vous recevez du monde des fois ? Des collègues de travail ?

-Rarement, **souligna Edward.** Carlisle reçoit des collègues et vont dans son bureau, mais à part ça, les visiteurs sont rares.

 **Je souris et nous retrouvâmes Carlisle dans le salon. Ma vie ne faisait que commencer, et elle serait magnifique avec Carlisle et Edward à mes côtés.**


	5. Alice

_**Maman coiffe mes longs cheveux noirs de jais, alors que nous sommes toutes les deux assises sur le canapé en velours prune, et que je m'amuse à coiffer ma poupée.**_

 _-Il va pleuvoir._

 _-Comment le sais-tu, mon ange ?_

 _-Je le sais, c'est tout. Il vaudra mieux prendre le parapluie quand nous irons chez tata._

 _ **Maman ne disait rien, mais je pouvais sentir son sourire. Cela faisait quelques mois que je pressentais les choses. D'abord ce fut la météo. Puis les actions de maman ou de papa.**_

 _-Papa est rentré !_ _ **M'extasiais-je.**_

 _ **Quelques secondes plus tard, Papa ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il enlève ses chaussures, sa casquette et vient nous embrasser le front. Il est couvert de poussière de charbon et sent le brûlé.**_

 _-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?_

 _-On a été au marché,_ _ **sourit maman.**_ _Nous avons croisé Mme Delatour avec sa petite-fille, Evelyne. Elle est adorable, n'est-ce pas Mary-Alice ?_

 _ **Je me contente d'hocher la tête. Papa monte au premier étage, tandis que maman finit de me coiffer. Après cela, je partis prendre un bain et maman m'aide à enfiler ma jolie robe blanche en dentelle. Maman est très jolie dans sa robe beige. Elle nous a récemment annoncé à Papa et à moi que ma petite sœur allait bientôt arriver.**_

 _-Tu as pris ton parapluie, maman ?_

 _-Oui, ma chérie._

 _-Pourquoi prendre le parapluie ? Il fait très beau dehors,_ _ **remarque papa.**_ _Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon, Mary Alice._

 _-Parce qu'il va pleuvoir quand nous serons chez tata. Je sais qu'il va pleuvoir._

 _ **Papa me regarde d'un air dur, mais maman lui sourit et il se radoucit. Tout se brouille de nouveau.**_

 _Décembre 1920_

-Je sais qu'il va pleuvoir, **murmurais-je.**

-Ses souvenirs reviennent, **dit une voix masculine.**

 **Je revins doucement dans le monde réel... Ça faisait deux semaines que j'étais arrivée ici. Enfin… Arrivée est un bien grand mot. Père m'avait fait interner dans cet asile car j'étais soit disant folle. Je ne le suis pas, je le savais. Je tournais la tête et regardais l'infirmière. Elle me sourit avec tristesse, avant de regarder le docteur.**

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Mary Alice. Joan va vous raccompagner dans votre chambre.

 **Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une chambre… C'était une pièce avec deux lits, deux pots de chambre, et une fenêtre avec des barreaux. J'étais seule dedans, mais j'ai vu qu'une nouvelle allait partager cet espace d'à peine dix mètres carrés avec moi.**

 **De retour dans ma '** _ **chambre**_ **', je farfouillais dans ma taie d'oreiller et pris mon petit bout de papier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose noté dessus, juste l'essentiel pour me rappeler qui je suis. Je m'asseyais sur le sol, et dépliais mon carré de papier. À l'arrière, il y avait des traits, correspondant au nombre de jours depuis que je suis ici. Déjà seize.**

-Mon nom est Mary Alice Brandon. J'ai 19 ans. Je suis née…

 **Les effets de l'électroconvulsivothérapie altéraient certains de mes souvenirs, et en ravivaient d'autres. Des fois, des souvenirs dont je ne préférais pas me rappeler…**

-Je suis née à Biloxi, dans le Mississipi…

 **Je gribouillais sur mon petit bout de papier puis j'entendis des pleurs, et quand je levais la tête, je découvris ma nouvelle camarade de chambre. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée, la tête encore embrouillée par cette séance. Ma camarade me regardait, les yeux embrumés et les larmes coulant sur son oreiller. Je lui adressais un petit sourire, et lui prit la main. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent et elle me rendit mon sourire. Nous restâmes comme ça une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et elle finit par s'endormir. Je rangeais mon petit bout de papier dans la taie de mon oreiller, et m'asseyais sur mon lit, regardant l'extérieur de l'asile. Nous étions en plein mois de décembre, il commençait à faire froid, et le chauffage marchait de temps à autre. J'ai vu que la neige devrait bientôt arriver, et qu'un nouveau jardinier serait embauché au début du printemps. Le temps passa, et ma colocataire se réveilla. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je lui adressais un sourire, qu'elle me rendit immédiatement.**

-Je suis Mary Alice.

-Natalie. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-De même.

-Pourquoi tu écrivais sur ton papier tout à l'heure ?

-Pour me souvenir de qui je suis…

-Tu n'as pas l'air folle.

-Ils disent que je le suis…

 **La porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit. Nous sommes jeudi, et le jeudi, nous avons droit à la purée d'avoine infecte qu'ils servent avec de la viande hachée et à une clémentine.**

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

-Deux semaines… Je crois. Je note sur mon papier. Je fais un tiret chaque matin. J'en suis à seize tirets.

-Wow…

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? **Demandais-je alors que nous marchions vers la salle de repas.**

-Tendances suicidaires…

 **Elle me montra ses poignets bandés, et je remarquais des cicatrices horizontales au creux de ses coudes. Combien de fois a-t-elle tenté de mourir ? Comment quelqu'un peut-il arriver à vouloir se tuer ? Je lui souris avec tristesse, et nous fîmes la queue. Certains pensionnaires étaient servis dans leurs chambres, où on les nourrissait de force car ils étaient trop instables et avaient dû être attachés, que ce soit pour leur bien et le bien des autres.**

-On mange quoi ce midi ? **Me demanda Natalie.**

-Purée d'avoine et haché de bœuf… La purée est immangeable, mais le haché n'est pas mauvais… C'est les mêmes repas toutes les semaines. Le lundi c'est riz et blanc de poulet, le mardi c'est pommes de terre et veau, le mercredi goulasch, le jeudi purée d'avoine et haché de bœuf, le vendredi c'est carottes et saumon, le samedi frites et cordon bleu, le dimanche hachis Parmentier…

-Oh… C'est… appétissant.

 **Nous prîmes chacune un plateau, un couteau, une fourchette et un verre et les cuisinières nous servirent, avant qu'on aille s'asseoir à une table. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je n'osais pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, car elle avait l'air assez fragile.**

-Tu devrais faire comme moi. Noter ce que tu sais sur toi, car l'électroconvulsivothérapie altère la mémoire. J'ai entendu dire qu'à force, on devient un légume…

-Tu as des séances tous les jours ?

-Oui… Ils pensent pouvoir guérir ma… folie comme ça. Je vois des choses.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Je vois le futur, **murmurais-je.** Dans deux jours, il va neiger et le chauffage va tomber en rade… Et bientôt, un nouveau jardinier va arriver et plantera des tulipes rouges et des hortensias dans le jardin commun pour le printemps.

-Tu as des visions ? Du futur ? Wow…

 **Je ne sus pas comment décrire son regard… Il y avait de la surprise, ça c'est sûr… Pas de dégoût. Natalie était surprise. Mais elle ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais folle. On finit notre repas, et on alla dans la salle commune. Je lui montrais la petite bibliothèque, la table d'échecs, les puzzles… Je pris, comme à mon habitude, un des livres de la bibliothèque. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, alors je relis souvent les mêmes. Je m'installais sur le canapé sous la fenêtre, et Natalie me rejoignit. La journée passa comme ça, et je fus contente de me mettre au lit le soir. Les séances d'électrochocs me vidaient de toute énergie. Je m'endormis sans trop de mal, pour une fois, mais la nuit fut accompagnée de souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier.**

 _ **C'est un beau jour d'été, et maman est avec Cynthia, ma petite sœur, dans le jardin. Je suis à l'intérieur de la maison à dessiner. C'est quelque chose que j'aime faire. Soudain, ma main s'ouvre et le crayon tombe à terre.**_

 _ **Une vision de maman.**_

 _ **Elle rentre de chez tata, après une fête pour les un an de Cynthia. Papa n'est pas là. Elle arpente une ruelle sombre et déserte de ma ville natale. Quelqu'un que je ne vois pas la siffle, et maman marche plus vite pour rentrer à la maison. Cours, maman ! Cours ! Malheureusement, l'homme la suit, et s'approche dangereusement d'elle. La lumière reflète quelque chose d'argenté. Un couteau. Non ! Maman se retourne, et l'homme la poignarde. Maman tombe. Du sang coule de sa plaie, et l'homme s'enfuit en courant.**_

 _-Mary Alice ! Mary Alice !_

 _ **Je reprends conscience et regarde maman, Cynthia dans ses bras. Elle est vivante ! Elle est vivante !**_

 _-Oh maman, j'ai eu si peur !_

 _-De quoi ma puce ?_

 _-Que tu sois partie à jamais… Un monsieur t'a agressée alors qu'on revenait de la fête d'anniversaire de Cycy… Tu étais par terre, dans ton sang._

 _-Mary Alice !_

 _-Maman, fait attention à toi… S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te perdre…_

 **Je me réveillais en sueur et fondis en larmes, ce qui réveilla Natalie. Elle vint à mes côtés, et frotta mon dos pour que je me calme. Je frissonnais et ma respiration se calma, tout comme les battements de mon cœur.**

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non… J'ai besoin d'air.

-On ne peut pas sortir…

-J'ai besoin d'AIR ! Il faut que je sorte ! Infirmière ! Infirmière ! Aidez-moi !

 **L'infirmière arriva, et je lui expliquais que je devais prendre l'air. Elle me donna juste un verre d'eau froide et un cachet pour me détendre. Elle me demanda de me rallonger, et je me rendormis, assommée par le calmant que l'infirmière m'avait donné.**

 **Le lendemain, je me réveillais endolorie et titubais jusqu'à la salle de repas pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis en face de Natalie, nous mangeâmes en silence avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne chercher Natalie peu après que nous soyons retournées dans notre chambre.**

 **L'infirmière de la veille vint me voir, avant de m'emmener en salle d'électroconvulsivothérapie. Je me laissais manipuler, vidée de toute force et de toute énergie.**

 _ **Je cours. Je cours sans m'arrêter. Maman a été tuée par papa… Il a demandé à ce que maman soit tuée. Et je suis la prochaine. Il faut que je m'en aille. Papa va me tuer. Je cours, encore et encore. Je suis arrivée chez tante Elisa. Je frappe comme une folle à sa porte et la lumière de l'entrée s'allume.**_

 _-Mary Alice, que fais-tu là ? Il est minuit passé !_

 _-Père a tué Mère ! Il a payé un homme pour la tuer ! Et je suis la prochaine ! Il va me tuer lui aussi ! Je l'ai vu, Tante Elisa ! J'ai vu Père donner de l'argent à un homme et lui dire de me tuer ! Il est dangereux ! Aide-moi, pitié !_

 _-Ne dis pas de sottises ! Ton père aimait ta mère, il ne l'aurait jamais tuée !_

 _-Je l'ai vu dans une de mes visions ! Et tu sais qu'elles sont…_

 _-Sorcière ! Tu as provoqué la mort de mon fils, ton propre cousin ! Comment peux-tu revenir ici après ce que tu as fait et me parler de visions ! Tu es maudite, Mary Alice. Va t-en et ne reviens plus jamais._

 _ **Tante Elisa me claque la porte au nez, et quand je me retourne, Père est avec deux policiers et deux infirmières.**_

 _-Père ?_

 _-Il est temps que tu te fasses soigner, Mary Alice. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu le sais… Tu es dangereuse…_

 _-Quoi ? Vous avez fait tuer Mère pour pouvoir vous marier avec votre nouvelle femme ! Et vous allez me tuer aussi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dangereuse, Père, c'est vous !_

 _-Vous pouvez y aller,_ _ **fit Père.**_ _Je suis désolée Mary Alice… Tellement désolé._

 _-Père ! Non ! Il a commandité le meurtre de mère, je ne suis pas folle !_

 _ **Les deux policiers viennent vers moi et me prennent par chacun de mes bras, alors qu'une infirmière s'approche de moi et me fait une injection.**_

 _-Vous êtes un meurtrier, Père… Vous finirez en enfer…_

 **Le retour à la réalité est un milliard de fois plus dur que la séance précédente, le médicament pris pendant la nuit faisant toujours effet. Je ne réagis pas aux questions du médecin, et repars pour une séance d'électroconvulsivothérapie. Je ne me rappelle de rien cette fois-ci… Quand c'est terminé, je ne sais plus tellement où je suis, ni qui je suis.**

-Vous finirez en enfer, **murmurais-je.**

-Mais non, ma petite… Tout va bien. Personne ne finira en enfer.

 **Je sens une caresse fraîche sur mon front, et me détends, avant de murmurer '** _ **maman**_ **' et de m'endormir.**

 **Quand je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit et il fait jour. Pas une seule trace du soleil à l'horizon, le ciel est gris.**

-Tu avais raison, il neige… Je n'avais jamais vu la neige auparavant… C'est un joli spectacle, tu ne trouves pas ?

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Toute la journée d'hier, et ce matin… Ça épuise, hein ? Moi aussi j'ai dormi après la séance…

 **Je m'assieds sur mon lit, et regarde dehors. De gros flocons tombaient du ciel, et le ciel était tout couvert. J'ai encore eu raison. C'est rare que mes visions soient fausses, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elles le soient de temps à autre. Ma mère ne serait pas morte, mon cousin non plus…**

 **Je passais une main dans mes cheveux courts, et soupirais. À mon arrivée ici, ils ont coupé mes jolis et longs cheveux bruns pour en faire un carré court. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils rasaient carrément la tête, mais heureusement, ils ne l'ont pas fait.**

-Tu as faim ? C'est bientôt l'heure du repas de midi.

 **Nous sommes samedi. Je prends mon oreiller et fait deux tirets sur mon petit bout de papier. Dix-huit jours.**

-Je m'appelle Mary Alice Brandon, j'ai… J'ai 19 ans, et je suis née à… dans le Mississipi. J'ai une sœur, Cynthia.

 **J'ai oublié le nom de ma ville… Quelle tristesse. Un jour, je ne saurais même plus comment je m'appelle.**

 **Je me rappelle du nom de ma sœur, que je note sur mon papier, avant de le ranger dans le trou de ma taie d'oreiller. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et nous allons dans la salle à manger.**

-Frites et cordon bleu ce midi.

-Les frites sont bonnes au moins ?

-Elles sont à moitié cuites… Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais ce n'est pas bon non plus.

 **Je me tais, et nous mangeâmes. Une fille de notre aile piqua une crise en plein milieu du repas, considérant qu'ils ont mis du poison dans la moutarde et renversa son assiette au sol. Deux infirmiers baraqués l'emmenèrent, elle finira en isolement.**

 **Quand nous retournâmes à notre chambre, je découvris une lettre posée sur mon lit. Je regardais Natalie, avant de lire le nom de l'expéditeur. Ma sœur m'a écrit une lettre. Elle a fêté ses dix ans avant-hier. Je me mis dans un coin et ouvris l'enveloppe.**

 _Coucou Alice,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi ça va. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Nancy_ (*) _m'a offert une robe bleue ciel pour mon anniversaire, et Papa une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Mes amies Jenna et Madeline sont venues à la maison, nous avons joué au chat perché et à la corde à sauter._

 _J'espère que tu es bien installée dans ton nouveau chez toi, et que tu as une jolie vue sur Batesville. Nancy dit que je ne peux pas venir te voir, alors je suis triste parce que ça veut dire qu'on se verra plus. Quand je demande de tes nouvelles, Papa et Nancy changent de sujet. Papa me prend encore pour un bébé, alors que je n'en suis plus un._

 _Tata m'a offert un collier que maman et elle portaient quand elles étaient petites. Tu sais celui que maman avait dit qu'elle te donnerait quand tu te marierais ?_

 _Je pense très fort à toi._

 _Cycy._

 **Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et je serrais la lettre contre mon cœur. Cynthia me manquait tellement… Je partis prendre l'air dans le petit jardin où nous pouvions nous balader, et m'assis sur un banc pour regarder les flocons tomber. Mais rapidement, la neige devint pluie. Il commença à faire froid et je rentrais dans l'asile. J'allais dans la salle commune et pris un livre, avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit, et lus.**

 **La semaine passa vite, et nous étions désormais mardi. J'avais rendez-vous avec le médecin ce matin pour 'faire le point', comme ils disent.**

-Bonjour Mary Alice. Entre.

 **J'étais tendue pour ce rendez-vous. Faire le point… Cela ne sert à rien, car je ne suis pas folle. Je rentrais dans le bureau, et m'assis sur la chaise. Le docteur ferma la porte et s'assit en face de moi. Il prit ce que je crus être un magnétophone, appuya sur un petit bouton en relief et parla.**

-Session n°2. Patiente n°318. Mary Alice Brandon. Quel jour sommes nous, Mary Alice ?

-Le mardi 15 décembre 1920. Cela fait vingt-cinq jours que je suis ici.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatiguée.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Parce que j'ai des visions.

 **Je réponds par des phrases courtes. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux juste être au calme.**

-Des visions de quoi ?

-Du futur.

-As-tu eu des visions récemment ?

-J'en ai souvent.

-Quelle était la dernière ?

-…

-D'accord… Une de tes… visions s'est-elle accomplie ?

-Peut-être.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Écoute, Mary Alice. Tu es ici car tu as besoin d'aide… Alors laisse-nous t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

-Que vous me laissiez tranquille.

 **Le ton de ma voix était froid, quasiment glacial. Mais le docteur n'en a rien à faire. Il veut me pousser jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que je craque, mais je ne craquerais pas.**

-C'est pour ton bien.

-Je perds la mémoire… Et je me rappelle des choses dont je ne veux pas me rappeler. Alors non, ce n'est pas pour mon bien.

 **Le docteur se tut pendant un instant, et ça me fit du bien. Je me levais de ma chaise, et il m'interpella.**

-Où vas-tu ?

-Nous en avons fini.

 **Je quittais le bureau, et retournais dans ma chambre. Natalie était partie se faire griller les neurones – c'est comme ça qu'on surnomme ce qu'on nous fait – entre temps. Et ce serait bientôt mon tour…**

-Mary Alice ?

 **À mon tour… Je répétais dans ma tête ce que je savais de moi, et suivit sagement l'infirmière. Je m'installais sur la table, on me sangla, l'infirmière me posa le casque sur les temps et me mit l'éponge dans la bouche.**

-On augmente la force des électrochocs aujourd'hui. La force précédente n'était pas suffisante pour te guérir.

 **Je déglutis, et regardais l'infirmière à mes côtés. Elle me sourit, et caressa ma joue.**

-Ça va aller, tu ne sentiras rien. Ferme les yeux et relaxe-toi.

 **Je sais que ça n'ira pas. Elle lance les décharges et je tente de me répéter ce que je sais sur moi mais c'est trop fort. Un cri m'échappe. J'ai l'impression de mourir, c'est horrible. Je m'accroche à mes souvenirs et tout devient noir.**

Avril 1920 –

 **L'hiver a été rude. Je suis presque encore moi-même, et j'en suis contente. Natalie est partie. Elle s'est suicidée le mois dernier. Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, même pas moi, qui avais eu une vision d'elle se taillant les veines pendant la nuit... C'est triste car c'était une chouette personne. Elle était marrante, gentille. Maintenant, je suis avec une fille bien moins sympa.**

 **De ce que j'ai compris, elle s'appelait Shana, et venait de l'état voisin. Elle a été diagnostiquée comme ayant une double personnalité. Je crois qu'on appelle ça être bipolaire. Un coup, on a affaire à quelqu'un et un autre coup, à une autre personne. J'étais assise sur mon lit, et lisais un bouquin d'Hemingway. Ils avaient ramené d'autres livres au début du mois, quasiment que des classiques, mais aussi quelques bandes dessinées.**

-Mary Alice ? Il est temps d'y aller.

 **Je n'avais même pas entendu l'infirmière… Je fis un pli à la page de mon livre, le rangeais sous mon oreiller, et la suivit jusqu'à la salle d'électroconvulsivothérapie. Le docteur me salua, et nota quelques trucs dans son cahier.**

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va.

-Des visions ?

-J'en ai encore. Mais moins qu'avant.

-C'est que ça marche alors. On va continuer, en augmentant un peu la force électrique, d'accord ?

 **J'hochais la tête, et m'allongeais sur la table. L'infirmière me prépara, et la séance commença. Je criais à chaque décharge, tellement c'était fort.**

 _ **Il fait sombre, très sombre… J'entends une voix masculine chanter pas très loin de moi… J'ai froid.**_

 _-Enfin tu es réveillée… Tu en as mis du temps, ma belle._

 _ **Une voix suave résonne. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui me parle. J'essaie de bouger, mais je suis attachée au sol. Je tente de me débattre, mais c'est trop serré, et ça me fait mal.**_

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je suis là pour ton bien, Mary Alice._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Je demande._

 _-Je ne te veux que du bien._

 _ **Et il recommence à chanter. Je reconnais de suite la chanson et je frissonne sans m'en rendre compte. Mère me la chantait quand j'étais enfant.**_

 _-_ _T_ _winkle, twinkle, little star._ _How I wonder what you are. Up above, the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are._

 _-Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait…_

 _-Tu es à moi, Mary Alice… À moi._

 **Je sortis de ma transe en criant, recrachant l'éponge avec mon cri, et l'infirmière tenta de me rallonger, en vain. Je sentis le casque m'être retiré, et je vis le docteur se pencher au dessus de moi.**

-Tout va bien, Mary Alice. Tout va bien…

 **Ma respiration reprit son rythme normal, tout comme les battements de mon cœur, et je m'endormis.**

Avril 1920 –

-Que m'as-tu apporté ?

 **Je tournais la tête et regardais Gillian, adossé au chambranle de la porte de ma chambre. Je lui souris, et il s'approcha de moi.**

-C'est toi qui est censée me dire ce que je t'apporte, **sourit-il.**

 **Je hoquetais, et eus une nouvelle vision. Plus claire… Plus précise de ce qu'il allait m'arriver.**

 _ **Gillian court, moi dans ses bras, alors qu'il fait nuit noire. Nous sommes suivis. Je regarde derrière nous et aperçois le prédateur. Ses iris sont rouges, et il est en colère.**_

 _-Il est derrière nous, Gillian ! Il va m'avoir !_

 _-Donne-moi ton bras, Alice ! Vite !_

 _ **Je m'exécute, et ce qu'il fit me surpris. Gillian mordit l'intérieur de mon poignet, avant de me déposer sur le sol. Je le vois se tourner face au prédateur, et Gillian court vers lui. Malheureusement, le prédateur est plus fort, mords mon ami, qui tombe au sol la bouche entrouverte, et le visage fissuré.**_

 **Je reviens à la réalité, et Gillian est assis à côté de moi.**

-Il va venir pour moi… Pour me tuer. À la tombée de la nuit.

-Tu as eu une autre vision de lui ?

-Oui… Ses yeux… Ils étaient rouges comme du sang. Et…

-Et quoi, Alice ?

-Tu vas mourir… Il va te tuer. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver.

-C'est toi ou moi, Alice… Si je veux te sauver…

-Non !

-Ton visage était fissuré… Comment…

-Tu ne me croirais pas.

-Je vois le futur, alors je pense que rien n'est pire que ça.

-Je suis un vampire…

-Un… Vampire ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Et c'est un vampire traqueur qui te veut. Il te veut à lui tout seul. Tu es la souris, et lui le chat. Cela fait des mois qu'il te cherche, car ton sang est pur… Alice… Je ne vois qu'une seule solution…

-Laquelle ?

-Il faut que je te transforme.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Tu seras libérée de son emprise ! Il ne pourra plus rien te faire. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu dans ta vision…

 **Je lui expliquais, et il m'écouta, sans rien dire, tenant ma main. Quand j'eus fini mon récit, il s'exprima :**

-Je t'ai mordu le poignet. Donc tu vas te transformer. Alice, ceci est le seul moyen pour toi d'être libre, heureuse, et de trouver ton âme sœur ! Il n'y a pas d'autre option possible… Allons-y, partons ce soir.

-Mais…

-Fais-moi confiance. Je sais qu'il est là. Je le sens. Il n'est pas loin.

 **Je me levais, et nous marchâmes jusqu'au couloir. Il me porta, et nous sortîmes de l'asile. Il se mit à courir rapidement, trop rapidement pour moi, et nous nous retrouvâmes en dehors de l'enceinte.**

-Une branche de lavande. Voilà ce que tu m'as apporté, **souris-je.**

 **Gillian me sourit, et continua à courir. Je regardais derrière Gillian, et aperçus le prédateur. Ses iris étaient rouges, et il était en colère… Comme dans ma vision.**

-Il est derrière nous, Gillian ! Il va m'avoir !

-Ton bras, Alice ! Vite !

 **Je m'exécutais, et il mordit l'intérieur de mon poignet, avant de me regarder une dernière fois et de me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :**

-Tu vas avoir mal. Très mal. Mais tout va bien aller. Tu es désormais libre…

 **Gillian embrassa mon front, me posa au sol, me sourit, et recula, avant de se tourner face au prédateur.**

-Tu ne l'auras pas…

-Bien sûr que si, mon ami. Je ne perds jamais mes proies. Qui va m'arrêter ? Toi, pauvre petit jardinier ?

 **La douleur m'irradia d'un coup d'un seul. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier, mais elle était tellement forte que j'abandonnais et criais. Tout devient flou, j'entendis le prédateur crier à Gillian :**

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie…

 **La minute suivante, Gillian est étendu à côté de moi, la bouche ouverte, et le visage fissuré… Ma transformation continua, et je souffrais toujours autant. Un autre bout de vision m'apparut.**

 _-Tu m'as fait attendre…_

 _-Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé, ma'am..._

 _-Alice... Je m'appelle Alice._

 _ **Il hoche la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et lui tends ma main.**_ _ **Je remarque ses cicatrices en forme de demi-cercle, qui brillent à la lumière.**_

 _\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais, jamais,_ _ **soufflais-je.**_ _Cela fait trois jours que je t'attends._

 **La douleur revient de plus belle, irradiant dans chaque parcelle, chaque cellule de mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être brûlée vive tellement c'est douloureux. Au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait, j'oubliais tout. Qui je suis, où je suis, comment je suis arrivée là. Je sais juste que j'ai des visions. L'électroconvulsivothérapie n'est rien à côté de la douleur que je ressens en ce moment.**

 **Tout d'un coup, le feu cessa à certaines parties de mon corps. Mes bras et mes jambes avaient arrêté de brûler, et la douleur se rapprochait de mon cœur, toujours plus chaud. Et puis plus rien. Mon cœur ne battait plus, mais je n'étais pas morte pour autant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est passé entre la mort de Gillian et maintenant.**

 **Ma gorge était sèche… J'avais soif. Je crevais de soif. Je me relevais, et regardais autour de moi. Il faisait jour, et il faisait beau. Je voyais clair. Très clair. Je pouvais apercevoir les moustiques voler, les fourmis… Tout devint flou…**

 _ **Je suis entourée de six autres personnes dans la forêt. Trois hommes et deux femmes. Ils sont tous très beaux, avec une peau pâle et des yeux dorés. De ce que je vois et entends, les femmes s'appellent Rosalie et Esmé, et les hommes Edward, Emmett et Carlisle.**_

 _ **J'ai soif. Je vois l'homme brun, Emmett, sauter sur une biche, et la mordre au cou. La femme blonde, Rosalie, s'approche de l'animal pour lui mordre la cuisse… Quand ils se relèvent, leurs bouches sont ensanglantées. Ces gens sont des vampires, et ils boivent le sang des animaux. Un homme s'approche de moi, et je le regarde. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés et sa peau brillent au soleil alors qu'il me sourit. De ma bouche sort son prénom :**_

 _-Jasper… Tu es là. Tu vois, nous avons fait le bon choix. Ils sont notre famille désormais._

 **Ma vision se termina par un baiser de Jasper, et je souris. Alors je vivrais avec Jasper et** _ **notre**_ **famille… La sécheresse de ma gorge me rappelle que je dois me nourrir… Il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Quelque chose pour satisfaire ma soif de sang. Je cours à vitesse vampirique et m'enfonce dans la forêt, et tombe sur un groupe de daims. Les observant patiemment, je saute sur un des animaux. Ma gorge est tellement sèche que je n'hésite pas et plante mes crocs dans sa chair. Son sang est chaud, et coule facilement dans ma gorge. La bête tressaille sous moi et elle finit par arrêter de bouger. Je vide la bête de tout son sang, et repousse la carcasse. Mon mal de gorge a disparu.**

 **Une vision m'assaille de nouveau. Je voyais un panneau de restaurant routier '** _ **Chez Deb**_ **', une pancarte de ville avec marqué '** _ **Bienvenue à Philadelphie'**_ **. C'était là qu'était Jasper. C'était là qu'était ma nouvelle vie. Je me mis en route pour Philadelphie, suivant l'autoroute, faisant des pauses pour me nourrir.**

 **Sept semaines plus tard, j'étais enfin arrivée à Philadelphie. Je savais grâce à une vision que Jasper arriverait un jour de pluie. Je venais tous les jours au restaurant où nous devions nous rencontrer pour la première fois. Je faisais semblant de manger et de boire, la nourriture humaine ayant dorénavant un goût de terre. À chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, je tournais la tête, et à chaque fois j'étais déçue que ce ne soit pas lui. Il pleuvait à torrent dehors. Ce serait peut-être le jour J, aujourd'hui. La cloche de la porte tinta de nouveau, et je me retournais une énième fois pour regarder qui arrivait. Il était enfin là, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il déposa son manteau sur le portant et alla s'asseoir à une table. Je me levais et allais m'asseoir en face de lui.**

-Tu m'as fait attendre…

 **Il était magnifique, encore plus que dans ma vision. Des mèches de cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage et égouttaient sur la table. Il passa une main dedans, et me sourit.**

-Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé, ma'am... **Répondit-il avec un accent du sud impeccable.**

-Alice... Je m'appelle Alice.

 **Je lui tendis la main. Un peu dérouté au départ, il la prit presque immédiatement, avant de me sourire, les yeux brillant d'excitation.**

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, **soufflais-je.** Cela fait trois jours que je t'attends. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous promener ?

 **Nous sortîmes de là, main dans la main, un sourire sur chacun de nos visages.**

-Je suis Jasper, **me fit-il.**

 **Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, et souris.**

-Je sais, **répondis-je.**

 **Il me regarda, une expression confuse sur son si joli visage.**

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée seule et que j'ai eu une vision de toi et moi dans ce dîner, puis une vision de nous deux avec d'autres vampires.

-Donc tu ne te souviens de rien de ta vie d'humaine? **Me demanda t-il.**

-Rien à part mon nom et que je suis un vampire, tout comme toi.

-Tu n'avais aucune idée d'où aller mais tu es venue me voir après avoir eu une vision de moi… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as été la première chose que j'ai vu quand je me suis transformée. Tu es spécial.

 **Jasper détourna le regard, et regarda au loin, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal.**

-Je ne suis en rien spécial, Alice. Je suis un monstre. J'ai beaucoup tué…

 **Jasper me raconta brièvement son histoire avec un vampire nommé Maria et son implication dans des combats entre vampires. Ce qui expliquait les cicatrices que j'avais vu dans la vision de notre rencontre.**

-Je suis un tueur.

 **J'utilisais ma main libre pour tourner sa tête afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Je caressais ensuite sa joue, et souris.**

-C'est faux. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as été forcé à faire ça… Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Je le sens. Tu es une bonne personne malgré que de mauvaises choses te soient arrivées.

 **Je lui souris et me mis sur la pointe de mes pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous esquissâmes un sourire, il se mit à rire – le plus beau son que j'aie entendu – et je le regardais, ne comprenant pas.**

-Quoi ?

-Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai espoir.


	6. Rosalie

1932 –

Je souris alors que je me regardais dans le miroir, peignant mes cheveux blonds tout en chantonnant. Père et Mère avaient invité Mr et Mme King ainsi que leurs fils Royce. Père était persuadé qu'il était l'homme parfait pour moi, riche et beau, même si la Grande Dépression ne nous avait pas touchés, mes parents aspiraient à appartenir au niveau social supérieur.

Mère avait choisi pour moi une robe de bal rose poudré, ainsi que des gants en soie de la même couleur. La robe était sans bretelles, et serrée autour de ma poitrine. Le corsage était bas, exposant mon décolleté. Mes cheveux ondulés coulaient dans mon dos, légèrement bouclés. Mère m'avait prêté son collier de perles favori, avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Ce bijou avait une valeur sentimentale pour elle, elle l'avait reçu de sa mère quand elle avait épousé Père, tout comme ma grand-mère quand elle s'était mariée à mon grand-père. J'avais toujours été décrite comme très élégante et rayonnante de beauté. Ma peau était d'un blanc crémeux, mes lèvres et mes joues étaient légèrement rosées. Mes yeux étaient bleus, avec une teinte violette dedans.

Après mon douzième anniversaire, les hommes avaient commencé à me regarder, et même si en apparence je m'en fichais, au fond, je me délectais de l'attention que je recevais. Les hommes me voulaient, mes amies m'enviaient, me jalousaient, et j'adorais cela.

Tous mes amis d'enfance m'évitaient désormais. Ceux que je connaissais depuis que j'étais petite, ceux que je pensais être mes meilleurs amis, ne me parlaient plus, me trouvant égoïste narcissique. Mais je savais qu'ils étaient juste jaloux. Une seule amie d'enfance ne m'évitait pas.

Vera.

Au fil du temps, Vera et moi étions devenues meilleures amies. Nous nous confiions tout, des secrets aux craintes, nos amours, etc. Elle m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec un simple charpentier. Ils s'étaient mariés malgré que les parents de Vera n'aient pas accordé leur permission. J'avais beau être heureuse pour elle, ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je fus jalouse. Elle avait un mari aimant, et maintenant un beau petit garçon appelé Henry. Il était magnifique avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des fossettes. Je rendais visite à Vera une fois par semaine pour jouer avec lui, et le voir rire aux éclats. Un jour ce serait mon tour. La belle princesse se marie toujours le beau prince, et trouvent leur fin heureuse. Je suis juste fatiguée d'attendre pour la mienne.

-Rosalie ? Fit ma mère. Il est temps de descendre maintenant, les King ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Je marchais lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir Mère me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu es superbe, Rose.

-Merci, Mère.

Elle descendit les escaliers, et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je saisis la rampe en acajou, et descendis lentement. Je découvris Mr et Mme King, puis leur fils, Royce King II. Le père et le fils me baisèrent la main, et la mère me fit la bise.

-Je vous ai amené des fleurs, fit Royce. Des tulipes. J'espère que cela vous plaît. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir…

-C'est parfait, merci.

Je lui souris, partis mettre les fleurs dans un vase, et allais le mettre sur la table où nous allions manger. Quand je revins, Royce me détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur ma poitrine. Mère nous invita à s'installer, et nous fîmes tinter les flûtes de champagne. Le père de Royce dirigeait la banque où mon père travaillait. Ils étaient plutôt bons amis et allaient jouer au poker chaque jeudi soir. Le dîner passa vite, et les hommes allèrent dans la véranda siroter un verre et fumer un cigare entre hommes tandis que Mère, Mme Royce et moi préparâmes le dessert. Une fois mangé le délicieux gâteau de mère, les King s'apprêtèrent à partir, les rues n'étant pas très sûres ces temps-ci.

-Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation, fit ma mère.

-Mais de rien, Madeleine, ce fut un plaisir. Nous devrions faire cela plus souvent, répondit Mme King.

-Absolument ! Et puis comme cela, nos enfants pourront faire de plus en plus connaissance.

Je souris, et la famille King quitta la maison. Maman et moi débarrassâmes la table et fîmes la vaisselle, pendant que Papa buvait son verre de whisky au salon, face à la cheminée.

-Alors ? Comment trouves-tu Royce ?

-Il est charmant. Très beau.

On finit la vaisselle, et j'allais me démaquiller dans ma chambre, avant de me mettre en chemise de nuit. Je redescendis au salon, et pris un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de m'installer avec ma mère sur le canapé, avant d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je m'habillais d'un pantalon et d'un haut fluide, avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mère semblait de très bonne humeur.

-Royce t'a envoyé une lettre ! Vite, ouvre-la !

Elle me la donna, et je décachetais l'enveloppe avec le sceau de la famille King, avant de lire la lettre en elle-même.

 _Rosalie,_

 _J'ai énormément apprécié cette soirée passée en votre compagnie et souhaite vous connaître davantage. C'est pour cela que je vous demande par écrit si je puis vous courtiser afin que vous deveniez ma femme dans un prochain avenir._

 _Rencontrons-nous ce jour, à quatorze heures, au petit kiosque du centre de Rochester. Si vous venez, je décréterais que vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous courtise._

 _En attente de notre rencontre,_

 _Royce King II._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette lettre, et je vis maman trépigner d'impatience. La question de rencontrer ou ne pas rencontrer Royce cet après-midi au kiosque ne se posait même pas.

-Alors ?

-Il veut me courtiser et m'épouser, Mère. Si je suis d'accord, je dois le rencontrer cet après-midi au kiosque.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est super ! Theodore ! Theodore !

Père arriva dans la cuisine et Mère lui expliqua.

-Je suis content pour toi, ma fille. Royce est un bon garçon, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il te rendra heureuse.

-Merci…

Je pris mon petit déjeuner avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me préparais pour rencontrer Royce. J'espérais que le temps passe plus vite, mais ce fut extrêmement long jusqu'à quatorze heures. J'avais mis une robe écru en voile, assortis les gants avec ma tenue, et mis une capeline avec un liseré marron. Mère vint me voir, et me prêta un de ses colliers.

-Te voilà prête à aller rencontrer Royce… Tu es superbe ma fille.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je partis au kiosque avec le sourire. Royce attendait patiemment sur le banc, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Cette fois-ci, c'était des roses.

-Vous êtes superbe.

-Merci, rougis-je. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Royce était très élégant – il portait un costume qui tirait entre le gris et le beige, avec une chemise écrue en dessous et un chapeau melon marron. On aurait dit que nous nous étions accordés.

-On se balade, ma chère ?

-Avec plaisir, souris-je.

Il me donna son bras, et je le pris. C'était une belle journée d'automne, les feuilles orangées tombaient sur le sol, et les enfants s'amusaient à courir dans les tas. Nous marchâmes dans le jardin, et j'observais les enfants courir partout.

-Vous aimeriez avoir des enfants un jour ? Me demanda Royce.

-Oui, comme toutes les femmes… On rêve toutes d'avoir de magnifiques enfants, un mari charmant… Comme dans les contes de fées…

Royce me sourit, le bouquet de roses rouges dans sa main. Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne heure, avant d'aller boire une limonade à la terrasse d'un café. Pour tout dire, quelque chose chez Royce King II m'intimidait.

1933 –

À environ six heures du soir, on frappa à la porte. Je regardais ma mère et elle sourit, puis j'allais ouvrir. Royce se tenait face à moi et nous échangeâmes un sourire. Il portait un smoking noir formel, faisant ressortir sa peau légèrement hâlée et ses yeux d'un bleu azur.

-Bonsoir Rosalie, me salua t-il, en souriant d'un sourire magnifique.

-Bonsoir Royce, souris-je. Entrez.

Il me donna un bouquet de fleurs, et rentra dans la maison, refermant la porte. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Mes parents arrivèrent, et Royce serra la main de mon père puis baisa la main de ma mère.

-Bonsoir Mr et Mme Hale. Je voudrais inviter votre fille à dîner, dans un petit restaurant à une demi-heure d'ici.

-C'est d'accord, fit mon père en lui serrant la main.

-Merci Mr Hale.

Je me dirigeai vers mes parents et les étreignit doucement avant d'embrasser ma mère sur la joue et mon père sur mon front. Royce et moi allâmes à sa voiture, et nous partîmes au restaurant. Il s'arrêta devant un restaurant chic, et ouvrit la porte passagère avant de me tendre son bras.

-Le meilleur restaurant pour ma Rosalie, dit-il fièrement en me souriant. Vous êtes magnifique.

Je souris, et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Il y avait un grand escalier somptueux, et je voyais combien Royce se souciait de moi. Ce restaurant était clairement un restaurant cinq étoiles, faiblement éclairé, et dans l'ensemble il y avait une atmosphère très romantique. Un groupe de musiciens jouaient du violon au milieu.

-J'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de King…

L'hôte, vêtu d'un smoking en velours noir, hocha la tête et saisit deux menus. Sans un mot, il nous amena à une table dans une zone isolée du restaurant. Je m'assis sur la chaise en velours rouge, et plaçais la serviette sur mes genoux. Le serveur vint jusqu'à notre table avec une grande bouteille de vin.

-Du vin ?

-Non merci, je bois rarement, fit Royce avec un sourire poli sur son visage. Rosalie ?

-Non merci.

Le garçon hocha la tête, rempli nos verres d'eau, et repartit. C'était bien que Royce ne soit pas un buveur d'alcool. Au moins, je savais qu'il ne finirait jamais ivre, et ne me battrait comme tant d'autres femmes de nos jours.

-Alors, ma chère Rose, fit Royce, ai-je mentionné que vous êtes toute à fait exquise ce soir ?

-Oui, souris-je, flattée.

-Vos yeux ressemblent à des violettes.

-Ce sont mes fleurs préférées, dis-je en lui souriant.

Royce était le parfait gentleman, et savait me flatter. Il me sourit et me prit la main. Notre dîner se passa bien, et Royce me raccompagna chez moi après. Nous continuâmes à nous voir, et il m'invitait chaque jeudi au restaurant. Ce soir devait être spécial, je pouvais le sentir. Nous étions dans le même restaurant que la première fois. Nous avions commandé du foie gras en entrée, accompagné d'une flûte de champagne. Royce me tenait la main, et soudainement, il descendit à un genou et sortit une petite boîte de la veste de son smoking.

-Rosalie Lillian Hale, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Je restais le regarder, ébahie, et l'embrassais.

-Oui. C'est oui.

Nous nous embrassâmes et les gens nous applaudirent. Royce passa la bague à mon doigt, et nous nous rassîmes. Il me ramena à la maison après le restaurant, et nous annonçâmes la nouvelle à mes parents, qui étaient heureux pour nous. Le lendemain, nous commençâmes à planifier le mariage avec Mme Royce et ma mère.

1933 –

Une semaine avant le mariage, Vera m'avait invitée chez elle, Henry me réclamant. Ça faisait des semaines que nous ne nous étions pas vues.

-J'en reviens pas que tu vas te marier avec Royce King II ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

-Merci, Vera. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser… C'est tellement soudain… Je nage dans le bonheur !

-Lalie ! Re'arde ! Lalie !

-Oui mon petit cœur ?

Henry me tendait son doudou, celui que je lui avais acheté pour sa naissance. Depuis, il ne le quittait plus.

-Doudou ! Doudou toi !

-Oui, mon ange. C'est moi qui t'ai offert ce doudou.

-Piti ma ?

-Quand tu étais petit, oui.

-A dodo…

-Je peux le mettre au lit ? Demandais-je à Vera.

-Bien sûr, Rosalie.

Je pris Henry dans mes bras et allais le mettre au lit, l'enfant suçotant son doudou en forme de lapin.

-N'histoi !

-Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?

-Vi ! N'histoi !

Je lui lus une histoire, et embrassais son front. Il me fit un bisou baveux, et Vera vint lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-A'voir Lalie. B'entôt !

-A bientôt, mon cœur. Fais de beaux rêves.

Je quittais la chambre, et laissais Vera lui dire bonne nuit. J'enfilais mon manteau, et attendis mon amie.

-Merci d'être venue, Rosalie. Tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

-Ça faisait trop longtemps. Merci à toi, Vera.

On se serra dans les bras l'une de l'autre et rentrais chez moi. Je marchais le long de la route jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur le chemin qui allait chez moi. Je grelottais à cause du froid et du brouillard humide qui s'était levé depuis mon arrivée chez Vera. Il faisait si froid que je pris un raccourci à travers une ruelle sombre pour rentrer à la maison plus rapidement. Soudain, une averse me prit par surprise et je me mis à courir, mes cheveux détrempant sur ma veste et mes talons me créant des ampoules. J'enlevais mes chaussures, quand un groupe d'hommes se mit à rire.

-Hey Rose ! Viens par ici !

Royce était là avec un groupe d'amis, des bouteilles de vin dans leurs mains. Il donna sa bouteille à un de ses amis et courut vers moi, sentait le vin à plein nez.

-Viens par ici, nous t'attendions.

Je devinais qu'il était ivre, mais il me prit par la main pour me présenter, avant de m'embrasser violemment.

-Royce… Tu es ivre !

Il entoura mes épaules de son bras, m'empêchant de partir.

-N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-Difficile de le voir avec tous ces vêtements sur elle, fit un de ses amis.

-Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas quelques couches, mon cœur, qu'ils voient combien tu es magnifique ?

Royce glissa sa main dans mon corset, touchant ma poitrine alors que je tentais de me débattre.

-Arrête, Royce… Arrête !

Je réussis enfin à m'extirper de son étreinte, et me reculais.

-Nous nous verrons demain quand tu seras sobre.

Je commençais à partir, quand Royce m'attrapa le bras pour me ramener vers lui, me demandant où je pensais aller. Il me colla à lui, enleva mon chapeau, défit mon manteau. J'hurlais de douleur alors que ses amis ivres riaient. Ensuite, tous les hommes m'entourèrent et Royce me plaqua contre un mur, alors que je criais à l'aide mais personne ne m'entendit. Je sus alors que personne n'allait me sauver.

-Oh ne pleure pas, mon cœur, fit Royce, méprisant. Tu es trop jolie pour pleurer.

Je tombais au sol, entourée de ces vautours. Mon corps tout entier était à l'agonie. L'un des gars baissa son pantalon et après en avoir sorti son couteau de poche, il coupa ma robe et mes sous-vêtements, entaillant ma peau. Le sang coula de ma profonde coupure au dessus de mes seins et de la plaie ouverte dans ma cuisse. Il se baissa, et se mit entre mes cuisses, tenant sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Les larmes striaient mon visage. Quand l'homme eut fini, ce fut au tour de Royce. Il était plus énergique, pressant ma tête contre le sol, une main sur ma bouche.

-Ray, à ton tour… Elle est bonne.

-Nan, j'ai une femme. J'peux pas faire ça.

Je fermai les yeux, croyant que mon heure était finie. Le temps passa lentement alors que j'étais battue à mort et violée sans ménagement aucun. La douleur se transforma en agonie, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de gémir de douleur et pleurer. Ils se mirent à rire, et firent tinter leurs bouteilles d'alcool. Tout s'arrêta quand ils virent que je ne bougeais plus, ne voulant pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec un cadavre.

-Royce ! Cria un des hommes. Tu sais définitivement bien les choisir ! Qui savait qu'elle serait tellement bonne !

-Ouais… J'ai vu mieux.

\- Eh Royce ! Gueula le troisième homme. T'as un souci !

-Quoi ?

-T'as plus de fiancée !

Ces idiots se mirent à rire, et firent de nouveau tinter leurs bouteilles en verre. Royce les arrêta.

-Je crois que je vais devoir attendre un peu avant de me fiancer de nouveau.

Ils se mirent à rire et s'éloignèrent, alors que j'avais mal partout. J'étais coupée à plusieurs endroits, j'avais au moins deux os brisés et je devais être couverte de bleus. Je levai les yeux et regardais la pleine lune dans le ciel, en priant pour que la mort vienne rapidement me trouver pour que la douleur s'arrête enfin.

J'étais gelée, nue, et seule, baignant dans mon propre sang, attendant la mort. Il commença à neiger, et les flocons blancs et purs tombèrent sur mon corps et sur le sol. Le blanc tourna au rouge alors que les flocons tombaient au sol. Le lampadaire cessa de clignoter, et je fus dans l'obscurité totale. La neige s'entassais sur et à côté de moi, couvrant ma nudité. Il faisait froid, mais la douleur était plus saisissante. Je ne sus pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans la ruelle sombre, mais je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas encore morte. La torture devait cesser. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de trouver la paix mais j'étais trop envahie par la douleur et le froid. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, un ange blond était au dessus de moi, enlevant la neige qui me recouvrait. Je tentais de me rouler en boule, de peur que Royce et ses amis soient revenus, mais je criais à la douleur que cela déclencha en moi.

-Je suis Carlisle. Je vais vous aider.

Je secouais la tête et essayais de parler, mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Il caressa mon visage, et je me détendis.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Bon dieu, que t'ont-ils fait… ?

Ledit Carlisle me souleva alors que j'hurlais de douleur et il se mit à courir. Je sentis la chaleur d'un foyer, et fus éternellement reconnaissante.

-Ça va aller… Je vais te sauver.

Je sentis quelque chose mordre ma gorge, mes poignets, mes chevilles. Je criais et la douleur recommença, plus vive que jamais.

-Arrêtez ! Pitié ! Criais-je. S'il vous plaît ! Tuez-moi !

-Je suis tellement désolé… S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais cette douleur va bientôt 'arrêter…

Je mordis ma lèvre, alors que la douleur se propageait dans tout mon corps, essayant de ne pas crier.

-Carlisle… Fit une voix de jeune homme. Elle est salement amochée…

-Je sais, fils… Mais elle ne souffrira plus après…

-Ils lui ont fait quoi ?

-Elle a été violée et battue à mort, apparemment.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Rosalie Hale. Elle devait se marier avec le fils King.

Puis je n'entendis plus rien, je n'avais jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie. L'agression de Royce et de ses amis n'était rien comparée à la souffrance que j'éprouvais désormais. J'avais l'impression d'être brûlée vive, hurlant à l'agonie, chaque parcelle de mon corps étant en feu. La douleur dura ce que je pensais être des années, les flammes me dévorant lentement, alors que j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans la folie. Je n'avais autant désiré mourir tellement j'étais en train de souffrir le martyr. La douleur parut moins forte à un moment, mais même si je n'arrivais pas à la supporter, je percevais des choses autour de moi que je ne devrais pas percevoir et j'entendais des choses que je n'aurais pas du entendre, comme le crépitement d'une cheminée, la télévision… Mes sens s'aiguisaient au fur et à mesure que la douleur diminuait. J'entendais ledit Carlisle parler de Royce avec une femme.

-Tu crois qu'elle acceptera sa transformation ? Fit la femme, avec une voix chantante.

-J'espère… Elle verra peut-être ça comme une seconde chance… Un renouveau… Répondit Carlisle.

-Tu crois qu'elle aura un quelconque don ? Comme Edward ?

-Sa beauté est son don, à mon avis. Comme toi, Esmé. Rosalie est considérée comme la plus belle fille de Rochester…

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

Je fus déconcentrée par l'incendie qui se réfugia dans ma poitrine après avoir quitté mon corps tout entier, coulant comme de la lave. Mon cœur battait la chamade au contact du feu qui s'en emparait. Je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique et de mon poitrail. Des mains prirent mes mains, caressant leur dessus. Mon cœur eut des ratés se battant de plus en plus en fort, de moins en moins régulièrement, mon dos s'arquant à cause de la douleur. Soudainement, la douleur dans ma poitrine se tut, mon cœur battit pour la dernière fois.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, puis la femme caressa mes cheveux. Carlisle arriva et me regarda, avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. Je voyais très clairement chaque parcelle de la pièce. Je regardais mon sauveur, et vis ses yeux dorés, semblables à ceux de sa compagne. Je pouvais voir la bienveillance de Carlisle et de ce que je supposais être sa femme.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-C'est… Étrange.

Mon corps, plus léger, semblait différent. Je ne respirais plus, mon cœur ne battait plus et quand je vis ma peau, on aurait dit qu'elle était aussi dure que la pierre. Elle était pâle et froide. Horrifiée, je regardais Carlisle et Esmé, et la femme me prit la main.

-Je sais que c'est déroutant, Rosalie… Tu es devenue quelqu'un d'autre… Mon mari t'a sauvée.

-Que… Je…

-Je t'ai transformée…

Je fus prise de panique, et me levais pour partir. Seulement, je me retrouvais en dehors de la maison en deux secondes, ne comprenant pas comment j'avais fait. Soudain, ma gorge me brûla, et je portais ma main contre ma trachée.

-C'est rien, Rosalie, fit Carlisle, face à moi. Tu as juste soif. Et il faut que tu te nourrisses. Tu me fais confiance ?

J'hochais la tête et le regardais avec des yeux ébahis. J'avais soif. Mais de quoi ?

-De sang, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Je suis Edward.

Comment savait-il que j'avais posé cette question ? Cette famille était vraiment étrange… Et j'avais soif de sang ? Bordel…

-Je lis dans les pensées des gens… Je sais que tu es effrayée, mais ce n'est que provisoire. Et nous ne sommes pas étranges, nous sommes…

-Edward. Ça suffit.

Un silence s'ensuit, et Carlisle se remit à parler.

-Elle le saura bien assez tôt. Elle doit d'abord étancher sa soif de sang. Viens, Rosalie. Nous devons stopper cette douleur. Tu veux bien ?

J'hochais la tête, et je le suivis dans la forêt avoisinante. Carlisle et Esmé m'apprirent à chasser et je m'abreuvais de sang sans réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est-à-dire vider de pauvres bêtes de leur sang. Ma gorge cessa de brûler, et je regardais Carlisle.

-Je veux savoir.

-Te sens-tu prête à l'entendre ?

-Je crois que oui…

Esmé et Carlisle se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête. Esmé s'assit à côté de moi, et caressa mon visage, avant de commencer à parler.

-Tu es un vampire… Une immortelle. Carlisle est celui qui a transformé Edward, moi, et maintenant toi… Il t'a sauvée de l'agonie dans laquelle tu étais, allongée dans la neige et ensanglantée après avoir été battue et violée…

On rentra chez Carlisle & Esmé, et j'entendis la musique provenant d'un piano. Esmé me montra ma chambre, celle dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée, et me donna de quoi me changer. Je pris une douche, et me fis peur quand je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je n'avais plus aucun bleu ou plaie sur mon corps pâle. Mes prunelles étaient passées du bleu foncé au rouge, et ma peau quant à elle, était désormais d'une pâleur fantomatique, aussi dure que de la pierre, et parfaitement lisse. La beauté qui faisait ma réputation quelques temps auparavant était encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs.

-Rosalie ? Tout va bien ?

J'entendis la voix d'Esmé dans la chambre. Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour moi. Je pouvais sentir la gentillesse qui débordait de ses pores, ainsi que la force tranquille qui coulait dans ses veines. Je m'habillais d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche à dentelle, avant de coiffer mes longs cheveux dorés, soyeux et bouclés et de sortir de la pièce exigüe.

-Je resterais telle quelle ?

-Pour l'éternité, oui. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? J'ai tout décoré moi-même.

J'hochais la tête et Esmé prit ma main. Elle me fit visiter la maison en entier et je découvris Edward assis sur le banc du piano, en train de jouer.

-La musique est son remède… Ça l'empêche de devenir un monstre sans âme, comme il dit.

-Il a déjà… tué ?

-Oui… Malheureusement. Il m'a vengé de mon mari violent et abusif…

-Oh… Je suis désolée…

-C'est du passé.

-En tout cas, votre maison est superbe.

-Esmé a beaucoup de goût, répondit Carlisle qui nous avait rejointes.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Rosalie, sourit le patriarche.

-Est-ce qu'on est nombreux ? À être des… vampires ?

-Non... Je ne peux pas te dire exactement combien nous sommes mais certains ne sont pas comme nous… Ils sont plus… sauvages.

-Nous sommes différents de nos semblables, optant pour un régime alimentaire plus sain, s'il on peut dire. Nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal, afin de permettre aux humains de pouvoir vivre toutes les expériences qu'ils doivent expérimenter au cours de leur vie. Évidemment, nous sommes plus faibles que nos congénères se nourrissant de sang humain, mais nous sommes plus civilisés et capables de circuler en présence d'humains, ce qui nous permets de rester un peu plus longtemps au même endroit. Nous aimerions que tu restes avec nous, le temps que tu puisses te contrôler en présence des humains. Mais si tu veux partir de ton côté, sache que notre porte te reste totalement ouverte… Tu pourras revenir si tu le souhaites.

-Nous serions tous tellement heureux si tu décidais de rester avec nous, fit Esmé avec excitation.

-Et vous ne pouvez sortir que la nuit ?

-Oh non, ma chère, sourit Carlisle. Ceci est un mythe. Le soleil ne nous fait rien, à part que notre peau brille comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

Nous parlâmes toute la nuit, Carlisle et Esmé prenant le temps de répondre à chacune de mes questions, me prévenant de l'effet du sang humain sur ma soif, ainsi que sur les règles à respecter.

J'avais préparé ma vengeance contre Royce et ses amis depuis maintenant des mois. Edward m'avait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait à Charles, le mari humain d'Esmé, qui la battait. Son histoire – qu'elle m'avait racontée quand les garçons étaient partis chasser –m'avait beaucoup attristée. J'avais traqué et tué les comparses de Royce, qui étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances, et avait gardé Royce pour la fin.

J'avais récupéré mes affaires une nuit, alors que mes parents dormaient, et avait récupéré ma robe de mariée. Ce serait la pièce maîtresse de ma vengeance. Royce me croyait morte, et c'était parfait comme ça. J'avais entendu des rumeurs disant qu'il était devenu alcoolique après m'avoir violée et laissée agonisante sur le sol, car rongé par le remord.

Je lissai une dernière fois les plis de ma jolie robe de mariée, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Royce, à l'extérieur de Rochester. J'entendis un cri aigu parvenir de la chambre. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, mais je pouvais voir Royce assis à côté du lit et collé contre le mur, une bouteille de gin à la main. Je souris et allumais la lumière. Il se mit à crier en me voyant.

-Tu n'es pas réelle ! Tu es morte ! Tu es morte !

Voir sa fiancée morte debout devant lui le rendit fou. Je m'approchais de lui, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

-Je t'ai apporté des roses… Comme celles que tu avais l'habitude de m'offrir… Tu te rappelles ? Mais ça c'était AVANT ! Avant que tu ne me violes et me batte avec l'aide de tes amis…

Je fredonnais la chanson que nous avions choisie pour le mariage. Il tenta de reculer alors que j'avançais vers lui. Je m'agenouillais et tirais une rose du bouquet spécialement acheté pour l'occasion, avant de poser la fleur sur le

-Tu es morte…

-En effet… Tu m'as tuée, un jour de décembre, alors que nous allions nous marier… Tu m'as battue et violée… Tu riais de me voir souffrir. Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

-Mais je t'aime !

-Menteur ! Criais-je.

-Si tu es morte, tu ne devrais pas être là !

Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Tu n'as jamais rien compris. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? Fis-je en roucoulant.

Royce secoua la tête sauvagement et je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre alors qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Je m'en fichais qu'il réponde ou non à ma question. Ça ne changerait rien.

-Je suis ici pour... un petit quelque chose, souris-je en caressant sa joue. Tu vois… Je suis ici pour me venger… Tu sais que tes petits copains sont morts ? Souris-je avant de m'approcher de son visage. Je les ai tués…

Il cria et je dus mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut, Royce… murmurai-je. Personne d'autre ne t'entendra ce soir.

Royce commença à se tortiller, essayant d'échapper à mon étreinte. Me contrôler commençait à être difficile, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je devais le terrifier et le faire ramper à mes genoux. Il finirait bien par me supplier.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Chouina Royce.

-Eh bien, mon cher ex-fiancé, souris-je. Penses-tu que je doive te laisser vivre après ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

Royce cria, et cette fois, je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche et chuchotais à l'oreille.

-Ce soir, Royce King II, tu vas payer…

Je le clouais au mur, en se frottant le dos et gémissant. Je le frappais et il recommença à crier.

-Silence ! Grognais-je. Tu es pire qu'une fillette.

Je le soulevais et le balançais sur le lit, lui brisant le bras et la main au passage, ce qui le fit crier de douleur et me fit sourire de satisfaction.

-Ça fait mal, hein ?

Le pauvre Royce se tordait de douleur sur le lit. Il méritait de souffrir après ce qu'il m'avait fait. L'os de son coude sortait de son bras, et le sang coulait de la plaie. Je sentis le venin couler dans ma bouche, je me forçais à l'avaler pour éviter de le tuer et le transformer.

Je m'étais jurée de ne pas tuer et de ne pas laisser la bête assoiffée de sang prendre le contrôle sur moi. Royce essaya de s'échapper, rampant maladroitement sur le lit avec son bras cassé. Il posa son bras gauche au sol, et je marchais dessus. Il hurla de douleur, et savourais chaque cri qu'il laissait échapper.

-La douleur que tu ressens est presque identique à celle que toi et tes amis m'avait infligée, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je le soulevais par le dessous des épaules et le balançais contre le mur, des côtes se brisant au passage. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il murmurait des choses à propos de Dieu.

-Je suis désolé, Rose…

-C'est trop tard, mon chaton… C'est trop tard.

J'aperçus une bouteille de vin débouchée sur la console, et la pris. Je m'accroupis près de Royce, et lui souris. J'appuyais de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, et vidais une partie du contenu de la bouteille de vin dans sa gorge. Il en recracha une partie, et je caressais sa joue.

-Tue-moi… Pitié… J'ai compris… J'ai compris la leçon…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, sanglota t-il. Je ne ferais plus jamais de mal…

-Bon garçon, fis-je en tapotant sa joue. Mais malheureusement… Ce n'est pas fini. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer…

Je lui vidais le reste du vin dans la bouche, et il s'étouffa, les bruits gutturaux s'arrêtant enfin. Je lui brisais la nuque et m'assit sur le lit pour regarder mon chef-d'œuvre. Je souris, et jetais le reste des roses sur lui. Je restais là pendant des minutes, voir des heures, et quittais la pièce. Le poids sur mes épaules s'était envolé. J'étais enfin libre, et plus aucune femme n'aurait à subir les frasques de Royce. Je respirais l'air frais de cette nuit de mars, et rentrais à vitesse inhumaine chez moi. Ma nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer, grâce au doux baiser libérateur de la vengeance.


	7. Emmett

1931 –

-Brad, ferme les rideaux ! **Grognais-je en enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller.**

-Lève-toi ! **Fit mon frère en sautant sur moi.**

-Nan !

-Lève-toi où je dis à maman que t'as fait le mur cette nuit pour aller voir Charisma et Natalie.

-Dégage, espèce de fouine !

-MAAAAMAAAAAN !

-OK ! J'me lève… Balance !

-Alcoolique !

-Va te faire voir, p'tit con, **fis-je en me levant péniblement.**

-Ouah la vache, tu pues !

-N'importe quoi !

-Va te doucher, si maman sent ça, elle va te tuer !

-Sent quoi ?

-Le mélange cigarette/alcool/transpiration.

-Barre-toi !

 **Je poussais mon frère hors de ma chambre, partis à la douche et allais réveiller les plus jeunes. Je descendis préparer le petit-déjeuner, et bus mon café. Mes petits frères et sœurs déjeunèrent en silence et maman descendit, suivie de papa.**

-Tu peux amener les enfants à l'école avant d'aller au boulot ?

 **Je travaillais dans une petite entreprise de paysagisme avec mon grand frère Michael. Nos journées se résumaient à tailler des buissons et des arbres, planter des fleurs, puis quand je rentrais à la maison, je faisais office de nounou/chasseur/ramasseur de bois.**

-Ouais, pas de soucis m'man.

-Merci, fils…

 **Maman se mit à tousser. Elle avait attrapé la tuberculose quelques semaines auparavant et étant donné que nous étions trop pauvres pour payer le vaccin, on essayait de la guérir avec les moyens du bord.**

-Tu devrais retourner t'allonger. Tu as l'air fiévreuse…

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mamannnn ! **Fit ma petite sœur, Alannah.** T'es plus malade ?

-Non ma chérie. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

 **Maman soutint mon regard, et je souris. Elle savait que la tuberculose finirait par l'emporter mais préférait ne pas en parler aux plus petits, Alannah étant la plus jeune et âgée de 5 ans seulement.**

-Emmett va vous amener à l'école, aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous y amènes pas, maman ?

-Parce que j'ai des choses à faire, petit cœur. Mais demain j'irais.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

 **Je fis manger les enfants, les déposais à l'école, avant d'aller travailler. En rentrant du travail, j'allais couper des morceaux de bois pour faire du feu dans la cheminée et allais voir maman après avoir fait les devoirs. Elle avait dû se recoucher, et semblait fiévreuse. Je préparais un gant mouillé et le mis sur son front. Elle me sourit et se mit à tousser. J'aperçus des petites tâches de sang sur son mouchoir.**

-M'man…

-Ça va aller, Emmett, **fit-elle en toussant.**

 **Je soupirais, et la laissais se reposer, puis allais mettre le bois dans la cheminée.**

-Memett ? **Fit ma petite sœur.**

-Oui ma caille ?

-Maman elle est malade ?

-Un peu…

-Y a la maman de ma copine à l'école, elle est malade aussi. La trubaca…

-La tuberculose.

-C'est ça qu'elle a maman ?

-Oui, ma puce. Mais ça se soigne…

-Elle m'a dit que sa maman elle crachait du sang… Maman aussi ?

-Non. C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord.

 **Je fis manger les plus petits avant de les coucher, et mangeais avec mes grands frères et mon père, qui était revenu de l'usine. On resta entre hommes, avant d'aller se coucher.**

1933 –

 **Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air du matin alors que je me préparais pour une énième chasse dominicale, mais aujourd'hui, je pouvais sentir les poils sur mes bras s'hérisser.**

-Fais attention mon garçon, **fit Maman en caressant ma joue.**

 **Maman n'allait pas très bien, mais elle faisait bonne mine devant les plus jeunes. Je mis mon sac sur mon dos, et embrassais chacun et chacune de mes frères et sœurs ainsi que ma mère.**

-T'es sûr que tu veux y aller seul ? **Me demanda mon père.**

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, p'pa.

 **Je ne pouvais pas dire adieu, mais je savais qu'il y avait toujours un risque de ne pas revenir... Ce sentiment de crainte était ressenti par tout le monde. Chacun de mes frères et sœurs pleuraient alors que je les étreignais une dernière fois et je leur fis promettre de s'occuper de nos parents en mon absence. Mon père, un homme peu friand des démonstrations d'affection, m'étreignit de toute sa force, avant de tapoter ma joue.**

 **Je souris à ma famille, et sortis de la maison, me dirigeant vers le bois où mon destin m'attendait. Je me retournais et agitais la main à ma famille, tous sous le porche de notre petite maison en bois. Je m'enfonçais ensuite dans la forêt calme où j'allais souvent, et montais la tente une fois que je fus au milieu, avant de partir chasser, couteau et pistolet à la main et découvris des pas sur le sol. Décidant de les suivre, je m'aventurais dans un coin inconnu de la forêt, prêt à tirer au cas où. Je tuais quelques oiseaux au passage, avant de tomber sur des restes de repas, sûrement laissés par des ours, et ne bougeais plus pour écouter si les bêtes étaient aux alentours.**

 **J'étais tellement concentré que je n'entendis pas de suite les grognements sourds derrière moi. Je n'ose même pas bouger, de peur que la bête ne me réduise en charpies. Je sentis l'ours me renifler, et laissais les oiseaux tomber sur le sol, espérant faire une diversion pour me tirer d'ici. Malheureusement, la bête était plus intelligente que moi et ne prêta aucune attention aux oiseaux. Je me mis à courir, et dégainais mon fusil pour tirer, et l'ours leva une patte en l'air, furieux, avant de courir vers moi.**

 **Ses yeux menaçants me regardaient alors qu'il m'attaqua sans ménagement, griffant chaque membre de mon corps alors que je me vidais lentement de mon sang, criant à chaque passage de ses griffes sur ma peau. La douleur était insupportable, et je me sentais lentement partir, quand j'entendis un second grognement. Un second ours devait être arrivé alors que j'agonisais, seul, mon sang s'étendant sur le sol de la forêt. Les ours devaient se disputer mes restes, et j'espérais être mort avant qu'ils commencent à me manger. Je sentis le vent sur mon visage, emportant l'odeur rance des ours et remplit mon nez par le doux parfum des gâteaux que faisaient m'man. La mort était là, à mes pieds.**

 **J'attendis que ma vie apparaisse devant mes yeux, ainsi que la lumière blanche, mais rien ne vint. Mon sang recouvrait l'herbe autour de moi et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris un ange blond, alors qu'elle caressait mon visage. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… Sa peau était éclatante et brillante, et ses boucles coulaient sur ses épaules. Elle se pencha sur moi et je sentis sa délicieuse odeur qui me donna le vertige. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes, et je me laissais aller. Je sentis mon corps être porté, le vent alors que je volais dans les bras de l'ange, puis la chaleur d'un foyer, et ensuite la caresse fraîche de mon ange.**

-Ne meurs pas… Je vais te sauver…

 **Je sentis un feu parcourir mon corps avant de crier de douleur. Je voulais mourir mais j'agonisais à la place. Un nouveau cri sortit ma gorge alors que le feu parcourait mon corps, devenu lourd, comme si l'on m'avait coulé dans du béton et qu'il était en train de prendre. Je cambrais, me tordais, me tortillais sous l'effet du feu. Ma douleur renforçait les flammes qui me brûlaient, altérant ma vision, mais également mon ouïe, le seul bruit que j'entendais étant le rugissement de mon propre cœur et le crépitement du feu qui semblait me brûler.**

 **J'entendis quelqu'un crier et au bout de quelques instants, je me rendis compte qu'il venait de moi. Je reconnus la voix de mon ange, très faible. Elle était là, avec moi. Mais ça n'atténuait pas ma douleur. Les flammes léchaient chaque centimètre de mon corps et je ne pouvais rien faire pour soulager ma peine.**

 **Je ne sus pas combien de temps le feu tortura mon âme, mais à un certain point je sentis le feu quitter doucement mes bras, pour aller enflammer mon cœur en dernier. Mon audition semblait plus nette, je pouvais entendre de légers pas, bien trop légers pour être humains. Je sentis le vent accompagnant ces pas et se déplaçant à côté de moi. Pas de battement de cœur, juste une odeur de jasmin mélangé à de la lavande. Je pouvais entendre mon propre cœur battre à la chamade dans mes oreilles, puis j'entendis une conversation.**

-Rosalie, tu as besoin de chasser.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser, Carlisle !

 **L'ange ! Elle était là ! Sa voix était douce, mais je pouvais sentir sa colère, son corps qui se tendait alors qu'elle serrait les poings. Rosalie…**

-Je vais veiller à ses côtés. Il ne va pas se réveiller de suite.

-Je reste ici ! **Cria t-elle.**

-Bien…

-Il ira bien, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

-Nous en saurons plus lorsque la transformation sera complète. Il semble être un garçon solide, donc je suppose qu'il ira très bien. Parle-lui, fais-lui savoir qu'il n'est pas seul… Peut-être que s'il reconnaît ta voix, il aura moins peur, il comprendra peut-être et prendra ça bien…

 **J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Étais-je sauvé ? L'homme qui s'appelait Carlisle avait dit que je devrais me réveiller. Cela voulait dire que j'avais été sauvé… Mais quand me réveillerais-je ? Et comment ? Vu le feu qui avait couru à travers mon corps, je ne devrais être que poussière…**

-Je suis désolée, je l'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas quand tu te réveilleras...

 **Je me rappelais de la présence du feu quand je respirais et que mes poumons me firent mal. Ma respiration devint saccadée et chaque souffle que je prenais me faisait un mal de chien. Je devais lutter contre le feu... C'était le seul moyen pour que je sois capable de voir mon ange Rosalie à nouveau. Je devais me battre et je me battrais avec tout mon être ! Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement, trop rapidement, et j'eus l'impression qu'il allait finir par sortir de ma poitrine.**

 **Je ne sus combien de temps après, mon cœur battit une dernière fois, emportant avec lui les flammes. Tout était calme, désormais. Ça faisait bizarre. On pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler. Peu à peu, je sentis mon corps bouger. D'abord mes pieds… Puis mes mains. Au lieu du feu dans mes veines, on aurait dit de l'eau froide qui coulait dedans, et c'était apaisant. Ma gorge me brûlait, une brûlure plus douce que ce que j'avais subi, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Je pris une profonde respiration et décidais d'ouvrir les yeux, espérant tomber sur l'ange qui m'avait sauvé de l'enfer.**

 **Je découvris la créature la plus magnifique que j'aie jamais vu auparavant et je sus que j'étais arrivé au paradis. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, longs et blonds, et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur topaze tout à fait sublime.**

-Bonjour… Je suis Rosalie.

 **Je descendis du lit, et Rosalie tourna la tête.**

-Tu es… Nu. Complètement nu.

-Oh…

 **Je pris la couverture, et me cachais, ce qui la fit rire. Quel son mélodieux… Elle était parfaite…**

-Tu as un prénom ? **Me demanda t-elle.**

-Emmett…

 **Je portais la main à ma gorge, et commençais à paniquer. L'ange s'approcha de moi et caressa mon bras.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Ton corps est en transition, tu entames une nouvelle phase de ta vie. Tu… Tu es un vampire...

-Comme dans Dracula ?

-Ouais, un peu comme Dracula, mais c'est différent… **Rit-elle.**

 **Trois autres vampires rentrèrent dans la pièce, et un jeune homme se mit à rire.**

-Exhibitionniste ?

-Ça va, **fit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.** Va plutôt lui chercher des vêtements. Emmett, voici Carlisle, Esmé et Edward, ma famille. Ce sont eux aussi des vampires…

 **J'étais un peu intimidé, et avait envie d'embrasser mon ange pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé de l'enfer. Edward revint avec des vêtements et se mit à rire.**

-Il veut te rouler un patin pour te remercier. Il croit que tu es son ange.

-Comment tu… ? **Demandais-je à Edward.**

-Edward est télépathe, **sourit Rosalie.** Tout ce que tu penses, il l'entend dans sa tête.

-Intéressant, **souris-je.**

-Emmett… ?

 **Rosalie s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, d'abord doucement, mais le baiser s'intensifia et j'y répondis. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et nous dûmes nous arrêter quand Edward toussa, signe que ça le gênait.**

-Je te rappelle que t'es encore… Nu.

-Ah euh… Ouais…

-Et si on laissait Emmett se changer avant qu'il aille chasser avec Rosalie ? **Sourit Esmé.**

 **Tous partirent et je mis les vêtements qu'Edward m'avait trouvés, avant de sortir de la chambre. Rosalie attendait dans le couloir, et elle prit ma main.**

-Tu vas voir, ça va aller.

-Pourquoi tu as dit que je te détesterais ?

-Parce que je t'ai causé ça…

-Le feu c'était toi ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai causé… Je suis désolée.

-Je ne te déteste pas… Tu m'as sauvé de l'ours.

-Tu sais ce qu'est un vampire, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr. On boit du sang.

-Oui… Mais nous sommes différents des autres vampires. Nous buvons du sang animal, pas humain. Par contre, l'odeur sera horrible mais tu t'y habitueras…

-On peut y aller ? Parce que j'ai vraiment soif.

 **Elle me regarda et sourit. Son sourire était purement magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer plus attrayante qu'elle ne l'était. Elle attrapa ma main et nous sortîmes dehors avant de nous mettre à courir.**

-L'ours… Je veux tuer l'ours qui a failli me tuer.

-Quoi ? **Fit Rosalie, dont ses yeux étaient remplis de crainte.** Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer pas quelque chose d'un peu plus facile pour commencer ?

 **Nous partîmes à l'est. Et je finis par le sentir. Le plaisir. L'envie. Lâchant la main de Rosalie, je courus vers l'odeur délicieuse et enivrante. Je courus vers l'odeur aussi vite que je le pus, et sautais sur la bête. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir ce que c'était et mordis la bête au cou avant de boire son sang jusqu'à ce que la bête ne bouge plus. J'entendis un grognement plus sourd, et une odeur âcre, et me retournais pour voir l'ours… On se tourna autour, avant que je ne l'attaque par l'arrière et lui brise le cou sur les conseils de Rosalie. On se nourrit de la bête et je regardais Rosalie une fois fini.**

-Comment tu es devenue… Une vampire ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir… C'est laid… 

-Pas grave. Dis quand même.

-Sûr ?

-Mais oui.

-Mon futur mari…Désolée, c'est encore difficile pour moi d'en parler. On était à quelques mois de notre mariage, et ce soir là, j'étais allée voir Vera, une amie très proche. En rentrant chez mes parents, Royce m'a interpellée alors qu'il buvait dans la rue avec ses amis, et ils m'ont d'abord déshabillée, puis coupée, et violée chacun à leur tour. Ils m'ont laissée pour morte sur le trottoir, la neige tombant sur mon corps ensanglanté. Le temps passait, et j'étais toujours dans la neige, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle me trouve et me sauve. Quelques mois après ma transformation, je me suis vengée de Royce et ses amis, gardant mon futur mari en dernier… Ils ont tous souffert. Lentement. Atrocement. Après ça, ma vie a été plus légère, plus… Presque normale. Et je t'ai sauvé ensuite…

-Wow…

 **Au bout de trois semaines de vie commune avec les Cullen, Rosalie et moi avions tissé des liens assez forts, et nous nous étions 'mis ensemble', ce qui n'avait étonné personne. Au détour d'une chasse en amoureux, je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de la forêt et regardais Rosalie.**

-Tu veux m'épouser ? **Fis-je.**

-Wow…

-Tu es le seul avenir que je puisse avoir… Tu as sauvé ma vie, Rosalie. Épouse-moi. Tu es ma vie, tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

-Mais je ne peux pas te donner de famille… De perspective...

-Je t'ai, ça me suffit amplement.

-Vraiment ?

-Dis-moi oui, Rosalie… Euhhh…

-Rosalie Hale.

-Dis-moi oui, Rosalie Hale… Pitié, dis-moi oui.

-Bien… Oui, Emmett. Je veux t'épouser.

-Ça va aller, frérot ? **Me demanda Edward.**

-Ouais, ne t'en fais pas… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie aujourd'hui.

-Je suis content que Rosalie et toi vous vous mariez… Elle est heureuse avec toi.

-Et je suis heureux avec elle.

-Les garçons ? **Fit Esmé en entrant dans la pièce.** Vous pouvez descendre… Le prêtre est là.

-Et Rosalie ?

-Magnifique.

 **Je souris à Esmé, et on descendit dehors. Il n'y avait que la famille, nous avions voulu un mariage intime. Edward s'installa au piano, et Esmé s'assit sur le banc. J'étais tout excité de voir ma Rosalie dans sa jolie robe de mariée. Enfin je vis ma douce arriver au bras de Carlisle, et souris.**

 **Je la regardais longer l'allée de pétales de roses rouges et blanches, avant que Carlisle – très traditionnel – ne mette la main de Rosalie dans la mienne avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Esmé. Le prêtre commença enfin la cérémonie.**

-Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir Emmett Cullen et Rosalie Hale dans le mariage.

 **J'étais tellement pressé qu'il arrive à la fin que je n'écoutais rien de son discours.**

-Moi, Emmett Cullen, prends Rosalie Hale comme légitime épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé. Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux.

-Moi, Rosalie Hale, prends Emmett Cullen comme légitime époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé. Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux.

-Que ces anneaux soient bénis pour que vous la portiez comme un symbole de votre amour et de votre engagement.

 **Je plaçai l'anneau de Rosalie sur son doigt, et elle fit de même.**

-Emmett et Rosalie, je vous prononce mari et femme. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée.

 **Nous sourîmes, et j'embrassais Rosalie. Finalement, Rosalie était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. C'était le début d'une jolie éternité que nous entamions tous les deux, main dans la main et heureux.**


	8. Info

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Juste pour vous informer que comme les histoires des Cullen sont terminées, je vais passer à d'autres personnages, tels qu'Alec & Jane, James, Victoria, etc.

Dites-moi l'histoire de quels personnages vous aimeriez connaître )

En attendant, je vous poste l'histoire d'Alec et Jane !

Gros bisous,

Claire


	9. Jane & Alec

1377 –

-C'est toi le chat ! **Fit Alec.**

 **Je me mis à la poursuite de mon frère, et on passa entre les linges que maman étendait dans le jardin.** **On tourna autour d'elle, et elle nous poussa derrière elle alors qu'un homme était face à nous. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noir corbeau, il portait une cape noire et rouge et son teint était blafard.**

-Excusez mon intrusion sur votre chère et adorable demeure, mais ces enfants sont-ils les vôtres ?

-Oui…

-Des jumeaux par chance, **sourit-il.** Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'aussi beaux et spéciaux jumeaux pendant mes voyages. Vous devez me trouver étrange, mais puis-je en faire mon acquisition ?

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun mal là-dedans… Voici Alec et Jane.

 **L'homme s'avança et se pencha vers Alec, qui hésitait un peu. Il prit la main de mon frère.**

-C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Mon nom est Aro.

 **Un ange passa, puis Alec finit par lâcher la main d'Aro et alla se cacher derrière maman. Comme envoûtée, je m'avançais et l'homme prit ma main. Je remarquais que la peau d'Aro brillait. C'était vraiment étrange.**

-Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien, **fit maman.**

 **Aro me sourit et je le lui rendis. Il lâcha ma main, et se releva.**

-C'est fascinant ! Tant de potentiel dans de si petits êtres…

 **On regarda maman, et en un éclair Aro n'était plus là. Il avait disparu comme il était venu, comme un coup de vent unique.**

1379 –

-Eh, Janie, regarde ! **Fit Alec interrompant mes pensées.**

 **Il y avait une petite boule de poils dans les herbes hautes. Je m'approchais doucement, et découvris un petit chaton gris et noir.**

-Oh… Salut mon petit.

 **Je l'appelais, et le chaton vint se frotter contre moi. La pauvre bête avait une patte cassée, et j'eus pitié d'elle.**

-Alec, peut-être qu'on devrait le prendre avec nous… Le temps que sa patte guérisse.

 **Je détestais voir les gens ou les animaux souffrir, surtout une si petite chose innocente. Le chaton miaulait, se tenant maladroitement sur ses trois pattes. Je pris la bête soigneusement dans mes bras, et on rentra à la maison.**

1382 –

 **Alec et moi courrions dans l'herbe haute près du lac. C'était une jolie journée d'été ensoleillée et l'air était chaud, rafraîchit par un peu de vent. Je touchais le grand chêne la première.**

-J'ai encore gagné !

-Hé, j'aurais pu moi aussi !

-Tu as presque gagné !

 **On se chamailla, puis on fit la course pour rentrer au hameau en coupant par la forêt. On passa le petit pont, et quand on arriva enfin au petit village où nous vivions, les habitants arrêtèrent de parler et nous regardaient méchamment. On retraversa la forêt, et je tombais sur des petites fleurs jaunes le long du ruisseau.**

-Regarde ces jolies fleurs, Alec. Mère les adoreraient. Rentre toujours, je vais lui faire un bouquet.

-D'accord.

 **Mon jumeau partit, et je restais cueillir les fleurs pour faire un joli bouquet. J'entendis des bruissements, et quand je levais la tête, je tombais sur trois garçons du hameau voisin, plus âgés que moi.**

-Regardez, c'est la sorcière du village ! Salut, Jane !

-C'est bête que ton frère soit parti alors que vous êtes tous le temps ensemble… Cette fois-ci, on pourra enfin s'amuser…

-Laissez-moi tranquille…

-On a un petit jeu pour toi…

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

 **Les trois garçons commencèrent à me donner des coups de pieds dans l'estomac, les jambes, la tête. Les coups pleuvaient sans que je puisse les arrêter.**

-Arrêtez, pitié…

-Tu es la seule qui se doit d'être arrêtée.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû ensorceler notre village, sorcière !

-On ne veut pas de ton genre ici !

-Tu vas mourir !

 **Et ils se mirent ensuite à chanter tout en me foudroyant de coups de pieds.**

 _Ding Dong !_

 _La méchante sorcière est morte._

 _Réveillez-vous._

 _La méchante sorcière est morte._

 _Elle est allée où les gobelins vont._

 _Faites-leur savoir_

 _La méchante sorcière est morte !_

 **La colère m'emporta, et je poussais un cri strident pour les effrayer. Quand je m'arrêtais de crier, mes agresseurs n'étaient plus là. J'avais mal partout, bon dieu… Partout. Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang … Je ne sus pas si c'était le mien ou le leur, mais c'était définitivement du sang. Frais.**

-Jane ! Jane ! Oh mon dieu ! Jane !

 **Maman était là. Elle était venue me sauver. Je la vis s'agenouiller à mes côtés, et elle plaça ma tête contre sa poitrine chaude.**

-Où sont-ils ? Que leur ai-je fait ? Je ne me rappelle pas…

-Ils ont dû s'enfuir… Tout va bien, Jane… Tu es en sécurité.

-Je les ai blessés maman… J'ai leur sang sur mes mains…

-Shhhhh… On va rentrer d'accord ?

 **Les fleurs… Mes jolies fleurs cueillies exprès pour maman… Je réussissais à en prendre une et à la lui donner.**

-Je cueillais des fleurs pour toi…

-Elles sont magnifiques, ma douce Jane… Très belles.

 **Maman mit la fleur jaune sur mon oreille et caressa mon visage. Je me calmais enfin et me relevais péniblement grâce à son aide.**

-Mère ! Mère !

 **Une horde de villageois arrivèrent, Alec à leurs côtés, ses poignets attachés dans son dos. Comment avaient-ils réussi à le capturer ? Et pourquoi ?**

-Attrapez-la ! **Fit un gros bonhomme bourru.** Attrapez-les.

-Où sont-ils ? **Demanda une femme en haillons.** Où sont nos fils ?

-Vos fils ? **Exulta maman.**

-Ils sont partis dans la forêt et ne sont jamais revenus ! Vos enfants tuent ! Et nos enfants disparaissent ! Plein de gens ont disparus à cause de ces sorciers !

-Ma fille a été rouée de coups par vos fils ! Regardez-la ! Elle a du sang partout ! C'est qui les sorciers maintenant ? Hein ?

-Vous paierez pour vos enfants diaboliques !

 **Je m'avançais vers la foule de gens, qui reculèrent à chaque pas que je faisais en avant. Maman essaya de me rattraper mais je la repoussais.**

-VOUS êtes les sorciers ! Vous êtes aussi mauvais que la peste !

-Jane ! **Fit maman.**

 **Un homme bourru tenta de m'attraper et je m'échappais. Alec qui avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens, courrait derrière moi.**

-Cours ! Jane, cours ! Je vais les occuper !

-Alec, non !

-Cours !

-Trouvez la sorcière ! **Cria un homme.**

 **Je continuais à avancer, et tombais dans une embuscade, encerclée par une dizaine d'hommes.**

-Attachez-la fermement ! Et emmenez-la aux geôles !

-Lâchez-moi ! **Hurlais-je en tentant de me débattre.** Alec ! Alec !

-Ton frère et toi brûleront pour avoir tué nos fils, sorcière !

 **Je luttais et essayais de défaire les cordes, mais je ne réussis pas. On m'amena dans une maison avec des geôles et on me jeta sans ménagement sur le sol froid. Alec était dans un des coins de la pièce en ciment.**

-Alec… Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Toi ?

-Pas tellement… J'ai peur…

-Je te protègerais, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal…

 **On passa le reste de la journée là dedans et à la nuit tombée, on nous amena sur la place du village, où un bûcher avait été dressé. Alec et moi furent attachés tandis que maman regardait la scène. Le chef du village se mit dos à nous, et il s'adressa au peuple.**

-Ces enfants sont accusés de sorcellerie et de meurtre ! Que faisons-nous ?

-Brûlons-les ! **Scanda la foule.**

 **Deux hommes allumèrent le feu, et ils mirent maman devant tout le monde pour qu'elle assiste à notre mort, alors que la foule criait et riait. Le foin s'embrasa, et je sentis la chaleur grimper rapidement, effleurant mes pieds. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que les gens criaient 'sorciers, hérétiques' et que les** **flammes touchèrent ma peau.**

-Aidez-moi ! Pitié ! **Cria Alec.**

 **Le feu. Le feu était si douloureux. Je me tortillais sous les flammes afin d'essayer de me dégager. Je me tournais vers Alec, impuissante. Dans un état second, je regardais autour de moi, et vis des ombres floues, entendis des cris. C'était un abattage de masse. Je me sentais faible, mes yeux ne voyaient plus clair. Une des ombres s'approcha d'Alec et il se mit à crier.**

-Épargnez les deux jeunes, **fit un homme.** Ils sont spéciaux. Et à moi.

 **J'étais à peine consciente. Le feu me consumait tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Je vis une ombre s'approcher de moi, et cessais de respirer. C'était un homme aux cheveux noir de jais, de ce que je pus voir. Je me sentis être détachée du bûcher, puis portée, avant quelque chose ne morde mon cou peu de temps avant que je ne perde connaissance.**

 **Je sentis la douleur me saisir, plus terrible et vengeresse que le feu qui me consumait quelques minutes auparavant. Soudain, je pus sentir tous les os de mon corps me faire horriblement mal tandis que ma peau brûlait comme si elle était en feu. Malgré la douleur, je ne criais pas. Je supportais. C'était supportable. Et ça finit même par être doux.**

-Chut, ça va aller… Je suis désolé, **fit la voix qui m'avait parlé avant.**

 **L'homme répéta souvent les mots comme un mantra. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, et une seconde voix d'homme interrompit le silence.**

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Caius. Mais crois-moi, j'ai vu leurs potentiels… Ils en valent la peine, surtout Jane.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Aro ?

 **Aro… Ce nom me disait quelque chose… Puis je me souvins. Aro était déjà venu nous rencontrer quelques années auparavant. De ce que je m'en rappelais, c'était un homme très blanc de peau, aux cheveux noir de jais, très étrange et je me rappelais de sa peau qui brillait quand elle était exposée au soleil.**

 **Je ne sentis plus une once de douleur. Plus rien. J'attendais. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restais immobile pendant mon cœur battait à la chamade, mais j'attendis. Je ne remarquais même pas que l'organe me tenant en vie s'était arrêté de battre. Même si ça aurait effrayé quelqu'un de normal, je ne le fus pas. Au contraire. Je n'étais pas morte. Je renaissais. Une vie neuve, un nouveau départ. Loin de mon passé. Puis je pensais à Alec.**

-ALEC ! **Fis-je en me redressant.** ALEC !

-Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas…

 **Je regardais mon sauveur. Il était beau, très beau. Il avait un beau visage pâle et de beaux yeux. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir leur couleur mais j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient rouges. Il portait la même cape qu'il portait quand je l'avais rencontré, et un grand pendentif en argent autour d'une grosse chaîne pendait à son cou. Le pendentif était en forme de triangle, et je me demandais ce que cela signifiait.**

-Aro…

-Bonjour, chère Jane. Comment vas-tu ?

 **Je ne répondis pas, et regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans une clairière, et il faisait nuit noire. La lumière de la lune était assez puissante pour éclairer les alentours et je reconnus la clairière derrière mon village. J'y avais vécu toute ma vie et n'étais jamais allé nulle part d'autre. Je regardais autour de moi afin de trouver Alec. Je le repérais à quelques mètres de moi, un géant à ses côtés. L'homme était très grand et musclé et portait une autre cape comme Aro. Il souleva mon frère et fut à mes côtés en un claquement de doigts, avant de poser Alec tout à côté de moi.**

-Est-il… ?

-Non, ma chère… Il va se réveiller. Comme toi.

-Comme… moi ?

-Allons… N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de vampires ?

-Des quoi ?

-Je pense que tu as très bien entendu, **grogna un blond maigrichon.**

-Caius, **fit Aro.** Ça suffit. Eh oui, ma chère… Nous sommes des vampires. Ainsi que toi et ton frère.

-Alors c'est une seconde vie que vous nous offrez ?

-Une seconde vie avec disons… Des avantages…

 **Alec se réveilla enfin et je le serrais contre moi. Il frotta mon dos et me caressa les cheveux. L'homme aux cheveux blonds – Caius, il me semble – se mit à toussoter et Alec me lâcha.**

-Caius… **Fit Aro.** Laisse-les se retrouver, veux-tu ?

-Pourquoi vous nous avez sauvés ? **Demandais-je.**

-Tu te rappelles quand je suis venu vous voir il y a des années de cela ?

-Hm hm.

-Et bien je faisais… Du repérage.

-Du repérage ?

-Je cherche des gens qui, une fois transformés, pourraient me servir…

-Vous servir comme des esclaves ?

-Non… Comme des guerriers. Nous sommes un peu les 'rois', ceux qui ont établi les règles afin qu'il n'y ait pas… D'incident. Et comme certains vampires ne respectent pas ces règles, ils cherchent à nous nuire pour que plus aucune règle ne les empêche de faire ce que bon leur semble. J'ai vu en vous deux un potentiel… Gigantesco. Vraiment énorme. Le genre de potentiel qui ferait que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à nous. Seriez-vous d'accord de venir vivre chez nous, en Italie ?

-En Italie ? Mais notre mère ?

-Elle s'est enfuie quand nous avons attaqué…

-Je veux la voir… Avant de partir, s'il vous…

-C'est impossible, **me coupa Caius.**

-JE VEUX LA VOIR !

 **Le grand blond fut plié en deux de douleur et Aro se mit à rire, avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me calma instantanément.**

-Ceci est ton don, ma chère… Je savais que tu serais un atout majeur… Caius, laissons-les voir leur mère… De loin.

-De loin ? Mais…

-Les humains ne doivent pas découvrir notre identité… C'est la première règle que nous avons établie.

-D'accord, **soupirais-je.**

 **Je regardais Alec, silencieux depuis son réveil, et pris sa main.**

-Mais d'abord, vous devez chasser… Debout. Allez, allez. Vous devez vous nourrir de sang frais…

 **On se leva, et on nous donna deux capes identiques à celles qu'Aro et Caius portait, puis notre sauveur et créateur nous expliqua quelques petites choses avant de partir chasser. On tomba sur un groupe de chasseurs qui nous cherchaient moi et mon frère et on se jeta sur eux, à cause de l'appel du sang. Après notre repas, Aro nous expliqua encore des choses, comment connaître son corps, quelles sont nos forces, et par la même occasion nos faiblesses, le décuplement de nos cinq sens... Quand le soleil se leva, Aro nous amena pas loin d'où nous vivions avec notre mère, et cachés derrière un rocher, nous observâmes maman qui mettait le linge à sécher tout en regardant partout en espérant qu'on revienne. Malheureusement, nous ne reviendrions jamais à la maison.**

-C'est mieux comme ça, **fit Alec.**

-Oui… Je préfère qu'elle espère plutôt qu'elle ne meure de chagrin. Elle a déjà assez souffert de la mort de papa…

 **Alec se tut, et on quitta notre petit hameau, pour rejoindre la côte, où un bateau nous attendait pour traverser l'Atlantique et rejoindre l'Italie. Nous démarrions une nouvelle vie, bien différente que la précédente, mais avec une nouvelle vision et un nouvel objectif. Nous étions désormais immortels et puissants, une revanche sur notre vie humaine où nous avions été humiliés et rabaissés plus bas que terre.**

-Alec ? Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Jane… À l'infini. Désormais, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.


	10. James

Elle est si belle, si parfaite… _Mon_ butin, _mon_ trésor, _ma_ proie. Elle est _mienne_. Ma peau glacée touche la sienne, chaude et douce comme de la soie pure. Calmement, elle commence à se réveiller, et je vois enfin ses jolis iris. Elle est effrayée, mais toute aussi jolie.

-Enfin tu es réveillée… Tu en as mis du temps, ma belle.

La peur se lit sur son joli visage d'ange, mais je tente de la rassurer en touchant sa joue. Elle a un mouvement de recul et se rend compte qu'elle est attachée. Simple sécurité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je suis là pour ton bien, Mary Alice.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demande t-elle, toujours aussi effrayée.

-Je ne te veux que du bien. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above, the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.

-Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait…

-Tu es à _moi_ , Mary Alice… À _moi_.

Et je t'aurais, ma douce. Tant d'années avant de te trouver enfin.

–O–O–O–O–O–O–

 _1802 –_

Marchant sur la neige encore fraîche, j'essayais de ne faire aucun bruit afin de ne pas effrayer ma proie. Face à moi se trouvait un renard flamboyant dont j'allais récupérer le pelage afin de le vendre au comptoir que mon père possédait. J'étais considéré comme le meilleur trappeur de la région de Seattle, et j'en étais très fier, me pavanant dans la ville.

Je sortis une flèche de mon carquois, la plaçait sur mon arc, et visait l'animal avant de tirer. Le renard tenta de s'échapper une fois la flèche dans son œil, mais il n'eût pas le temps d'aller bien loin car je tirais une nouvelle flèche. Avec un soubresaut, la bête rousse tomba au sol, raide morte. Décidé à ne pas ramener qu'une seule bête à la maison, j'attendis et tuais un second renard, ainsi qu'un ours que j'eus en trois coups. Le plus long dans tout cela était de dépecer les animaux sans en abîmer leur pelage, ce que je réussissais à la perfection et qui valait la réputation de notre comptoir.

Après avoir dépecé les trois bêtes, je rentrais chez nous, avant de laver et mettre les peaux à sécher. Père rentra du comptoir avec des sacs de courses. Nous préparâmes notre maigre repas, composé de légumes et de petits bouts de viande et nous bûmes un verre de whisky.

-Combien aujourd'hui, fils ?

-Deux renards et un ours.

-Bien… Tu les as tués comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, dans l'œil.

-On arrivera à en tirer 200$ si on est chanceux. La mère Callaghan veut absolument te marier à sa fille…

-La petite Madeline ? Elle n'est…

-Oui, oui, je sais. Pas ton genre et trop grasse.

-Exactement…

-Mais c'est une bonne famille, et riche…

-Père, je ne veux pas être forcé de me marier avec la première venue.

-Il le faudra bien un jour…

-Je sais…

Nous mangeâmes notre pauvre festin, et j'allais me coucher rapidement après avoir pris mon bain. J'entendis du bruit durant la nuit, et me réveillais.

-Vous avez empiété sur notre terrain ! Je vous avais prévenu, Francis.

-Malasi, s'il vous plaît, cela ne se reproduira pas !

-C'est ça…

Il baragouina quelque chose en amérindien, et j'entendis le bruit d'une épée sortir de son fourreau, puis mon père supplier et ensuite le silence... Je pris mon petit couteau et partis me cacher sous le lit, terrifié par ce qui venait de se passer. L'iroquois se mit à rire, et j'essayais de ne faire aucun bruit. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je retins mon souffle. Le chef parla en amérindien et un de ses congénères lui répondit dans la même langue.

-Trouvez-le ! Il paiera lui aussi ! Après tout c'est lui le trappeur de la famille !

-Il n'est pas là, chef…

-TROUVEZ-LE !

Je me sortis de dessous le lit, et poignardais l'iroquois dans un système de défense. Le petit homme trapu tomba à terre, se vidant de son sang, et Malasi s'approcha de moi, un regard fou dans ses yeux.

-Je savais que t'étais là, toi aussi… Malheureusement, tu vas subir le même sort que ton père, gamin…

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et me mis en position d'attaque. Le chef de la tribu sortit son épée, et je le désarmais, étant plus rapide et agile que lui. Je le fis tomber à terre et me plaçais derrière lui, mon petit couteau contre sa gorge.

-Calme-toi gamin… Je voulais juste vous faire peur…

-T'as tué mon père. C'est un meurtre que tu viens de commettre... Et tu vas en payer le prix.

-Si tu fais ça, toute la tribu viendra pour te tuer.

-Qu'ils viennent. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je vais venger mon père.

Sans aucun remord ni aucune peur, j'égorgeais Malasi d'un coup bref, et le regardais doucement se vider et se baigner dans son sang. Une fois le chef mort, je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux : découper de la chair en morceaux pour la brûler. J'enterrais mon père dans le petit bout de jardin que nous possédions, allais me laver de tout le sang tachant ma tenue de nuit, me changeais, et restais veiller jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Je partis au comptoir vendre les peaux de renard et d'ours, et en tirais 400$. Le soir venu, je rangeais l'argent gagné, et rentrais chez moi pour faire mon sac. Je mis le feu à mon ancienne maison, la regardais brûler, avant de partir et de m'enfoncer dans la forêt…

 _ **1825 –**_

J'avais émigré à Montréal, loin de la ville où j'avais grandi et je possédais désormais mon propre comptoir. J'étais hébergé chez un français du nom de Gérard, qui était devenu un ami au fil des années, et nous faisions toujours la traque ensemble, mais la nuit. Quelque chose chez cet homme était étrange, et faisait de lui un surhomme. Tout devint plus clair une nuit, alors que nous chassions un cerf pour le plaisir.

-Le premier qui l'attrape a gagné !

-Pari tenu !

Gérard et moi courûmes à travers la forêt et il attrapa l'animal le premier. C'est alors que je remarquais que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il était bien trop rapide pour être humain et sa méthode de traque était différente de la mienne. Il y avait deux marques sur le cou de la bête, et je ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser aucune 'arme' pendant sa chasse…

-Sorcellerie ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi rapide ? Tu n'as même pas d'arme ! Si j'avais eu ton avantage, sois sûr que je l'aurais eu aussi… Comment t'as fait ?

-Ça, mon ami, c'est un secret…

-Allons, ça fait cinq ans que nous nous connaissons…

-Un secret ne doit jamais être révélé.

Je restais des semaines à me demander comment diable avait-il fait pour être si rapide et faire ces deux entailles dans le cou du pauvre cerf… Une nuit, alors que je dormais paisiblement, je ressentis une intense brûlure au cou, et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris Gérard face à moi, riant.

-On se revoit dans dix ou vingt ans, amigo, et on verra qui sera le meilleur… vampire.

Gérard s'en alla, riant. Après ce qui me parut des jours d'enfer, la brûlure se calma, et je ressentis subitement une grande soif… De sang… Je repensais à ce que Gérard m'avait dit avant de me laisser brûler… Vampire… Alors c'était ça, son secret. C'était un vampire, assoiffé de sang, et il m'avait transformé pour que je devienne comme lui.

Je sortis dans la rue, et m'abreuvais du premier passant qui s'approcha de moi, laissant le cadavre gisant sur le trottoir. Je courus jusque la forêt et découvris les avantages de ma nouvelle vie en tant qu'immortel et accessoirement vampire. J'étais plus rapide et plus fort et ma vision et mon audition s'étaient clairement améliorées.

Malgré le fait que je sois immortel et doive m'abreuver de sang humain, je m'accommodais rapidement à ma nouvelle vie, une seconde chance pour moi. Pendant des mois, je m'étais entraîné à traquer, que ce soit des humains ou des animaux et j'avais développé une sorte de sixième sens, me permettant de savoir le sort de ma victime, et qui m'aidait dans la traque. Je m'étais entraîné pour une raison évidente : retrouver mon créateur, Gérard et accepter son challenge – savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleur vampire.

Le clair de lune éclairait doucement la forêt dans laquelle je me trouvais et humais l'air frais. Je pouvais entendre quelques bruissements dans les buissons – sûrement des animaux en quête de nourriture – mais je sentis surtout son odeur : toujours la même, un mélange de musc et de sang séché. Silencieusement, je courus rencontrer la personne que je traquais depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

-James.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sadiquement, et me dévoilais à ma proie. Gérard.

-Je savais que nous nous retrouverions. Pas si tôt, mais je le savais.

-Pourquoi 'pas si tôt' ? Il n'y a pas de date précise pour être tué.

-Tu es venu pour me tuer ?

-Oui.

-Ne t'ai-je pas donné une vie meilleure ?

-Tu m'as fait devenir une meilleure version de moi. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

-Alors pourquoi me tuer ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je suis devenu. Et je viens honorer notre challenge.

-J'espère que tu t'es bien entraîné…

-Je crois que l'élève a dépassé le maître.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur mon visage pâle et lui courus après. Malheureusement pour Gérard, je le rattrapais et le fis tomber à terre. Il m'esquiva maintes et maintes fois, et le laissais faire, amusé. J'adorais jouer avec mes proies, ça me donnait un sentiment de pouvoir et de force indéniable. Je grimpais sur un arbre et sautais de branches en branches, ne quittant pas Gérard de vue, avant de sauter de dix mètres de hauteur et me retrouver face à lui.

-Comment… ?

-Ça, mon ami, c'est un secret, fis-je avec le même sourire sadique, avant d'enfoncer mon bras dans sa poitrine et de le ressortir très lentement avec son cœur dans ma main afin de faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

-Pi… Pitié… Ne fais…

-Semblerait que j'ai gagné…

J'enfonçais mes canines dans son cou, et tirais sur ses cheveux. Sa tête se décrocha de son cou, et je laissais tomber le corps par terre avant de prendre ma fiole de whisky, d'en imbiber le corps et de lancer une allumette dessus, ce qui provoqua un feu aux flammes bleues et orangées. Satisfait de ma traque, je restais regarder le corps brûler, jusqu'à ce que mon créateur ne soit plus qu'un pauvre tas de cendres grises sur le sol enneigé de la forêt.

 _ **1840 –**_

Les années suivantes, je me consacrais exclusivement à traquer et tuer les vampires, même si j'avais failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, tombant souvent sur des 'camarades' plus forts que moi mais pas plus intelligents. Étant donné que j'étais trop connu sur le territoire américain, j'avais fini par m'exiler en Angleterre, dans les quartiers pauvres de Londres.

Alors que je me baladais dans les rues puantes, je sentis une odeur fraîche et fleurie, mais surtout je reconnus la démarche et la rapidité d'un – ou plutôt d'une – vampire. J'inspirais profondément son parfum, fermant les yeux pour en savourer tout l'arôme, et frissonnais sous l'effet de ce parfum enchanteur. Elle serait bientôt mienne.

-Un souci ?

Une femme aux cheveux flamboyants se tenait en face de moi, un sourire amusé sur son visage plein de tâches de rousseur. Je répondis à son sourire, et la jeune fille souleva un sourcil.

-Aucun souci.

-Vous êtes un… ?

-Oui. Je suis un vampire et traqueur de surcroît.

-Alors vous allez me traquer.

-Possiblement.

-Bon courage, sourit-elle, un soupçon de défi sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Au cas où vous voudriez savoir comment je m'appelle, je suis Victoria.

-James.

-Enchantée.

-De même.

Je traquais Victoria pendant des mois, en plus de mes proies journalières et occasionnelles, et elle était très douée pour s'échapper. Las de ce petit jeu auquel je perdais à chaque fois j'avais cessé de courir après la fille aux cheveux de feu, et m'étais concentré sur mes autres proies, alternant vampires et humains. Alors que je me nourrissais d'un homme pauvre et mourant dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, l'odeur de Victoria parvint jusque mes narines.

-Rassasié ?

-Pas encore.

-Tu partages ?

-En général non.

-Tu as arrêté de me traquer.

-Tu t'échappes toujours, et ça m'a lassé.

-Rares sont les traqueurs qui se lassent de leurs proies.

-Faut croire que tu es différente.

-Tout comme tu l'es.

Je laissais Victoria partager mon repas, et nous vidâmes le corps du pauvre homme de tout son sang.

-Ne chercherais-tu pas un compagnon de voyage ?

-Possible.

-Tu n'es pas très expansif.

-Et ? Tu préférerais que je parle tout le temps ?

-Non, pas forcément.

C'est ainsi que je fis de Victoria ma compagne et alliée. Quelques années plus tard, nous quittâmes l'Angleterre pour rejoindre la France, en pleine croissance économique. Peu de vampires vivaient là-bas, et nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup, juste les meilleurs, ceux qui – grâce à leurs pouvoirs additionnels – constitueraient notre clan. Nous avions repéré un vampire que j'avais traqué pendant quelques semaines. À ce que nous avions compris, l'homme – Laurent de son prénom – n'avait pas de pouvoirs en plus des pouvoirs vampiriques de base, mais était très cultivé. L'homme, qui se sentait traqué, s'arrêta en pleine rue et grimpa sur le toit où je me trouvais avec Victoria.

-Bonsoir, je suis Laurent.

L'homme avait un fort accent français, et ne semblait pas sur la défensive. Sa peau olive reflétait à la lumière de la pleine lune et avait l'air raffiné et élégant.

-Je suis James, et voici ma compagne, Victoria.

-Enchanté. Que venez-vous faire à Paris ?

-Nous cherchons de nouveaux compagnons afin de former un clan.

-Oh. Je serais ravi de faire partie de votre clan… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de pouvoir spécifique.

-Les nôtres suffiront, fit Victoria. James est un traqueur et ma transformation m'a permis d'améliorer mon instinct de survie…

-Elle sait échapper à un prédateur avec très grande facilité.

-Je vois…

-J'espère que nous n'empiétons pas sur votre territoire par mégarde… Sourit Victoria.

-Mon territoire ? Ce n'est le territoire de personne ici, rassurez-vous.

-Tant mieux.

-Où comptez-vous aller ensuite ?

-Nous n'avons pas d'idées précises. Et vous ?

-Je n'ai personne qui me retient de partir, donc je vogue ci et là.

-Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous. Nous vous protégerions.

-Croyez-moi, je n'ai nul besoin d'être protégé. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition… Jusque quand êtes-vous à Paris ?

-Jusqu'à ce que les gens commencent à paniquer en voyant le nombre de morts vidés de leur sang augmenter.

-Dans ce cas là, je vous retrouverais et vous ferai part de ma décision.

-Nous serons dans le coin, sourit Victoria.

-Parfait.

 _ **1910**_ –

Laurent avait accepté de rejoindre notre clan au bout de deux semaines, et nous étions de retour aux États-Unis depuis quelques temps. Nous apprenions à connaître Laurent, qui avait vécu plus que moi et Victoria. Il était à mon goût une source fiable sur les autres vampires, et pouvait nous être plutôt utile malgré son manque de talent spécifique.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire aux Volturi ? Demanda Laurent en mettant une branche d'arbre dans le feu.

-Les quoi ?

-Les Volturi. Ils règnent sur la communauté vampirique.

-Jamais entendu parler. Mais tu as l'air de les connaître, alors je suis toute ouïe. Ce sont des rois ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Ils sont puissants et impitoyables. Ils prennent leur rôle de police très au sérieux.

-Pourtant, ils se cachent en Italie… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux.

-Il y a trois dirigeants, mais c'est vraiment Aro qui détient le droit de vie ou de morts, les autres ne sont que des pions sur l'échiquier. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas attirer leur attention…

-Aro ?

-Il a trois mille ans et est un puissant télépathe. Il est entouré par une garde puissante de vampires qui possèdent toutes sortes de pouvoirs mentaux. Ils sont capables d'infliger une douleur inimaginable par la pensée, ou d'aveugler une victime de tous ses sens. Ils sont invincibles. Pas mal de vampires ont essayés de les vaincre… Et en ont payé le prix fort.

-Intéressant, fis-je en touchant mon menton. Tu as déjà eu affaire à eux ?

-Non… Enfin j'ai vécu quelques temps avec eux, mais j'ai été banni… J'ai le plus souvent été avec certains gardes. J'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec eux…

-Explique-toi.

-J'ai assisté à la mort d'un vampire et de son enfant immortel.

-Un enfant immortel ?

-Oui… Une femelle vampire avait transformé son fils de trois ans pour lui éviter la mort… La femme avait gardé son existence un secret mais étant un vampire nouveau-né et encore un bébé, il ne pouvait pas être raisonné et tuait sans remords les personnes du village. Lorsque les Volturi découvert son existence, ils ont envoyé leurs gardes dans le village, ont massacré les habitants ainsi que la femme et l'enfant, car ils représentaient un danger envers la communauté vampirique.

 _ **1920 –**_

Elle était chaleureuse et exotique comme une douce brise d'été. Et je la voulais. Ça faisait des semaines que je l'observais, tapi dans le noir. La nuit, j'allais la voir et l'emmenais dans notre petit coin à nous, juste pour pouvoir l'observer et être avec elle. Notre moment privilégié. Elle ne sortait que très rarement, mais elle m'éblouissait à chaque fois par sa joie de vivre. Aujourd'hui était un jour grisâtre et humide mais Alice s'en fichait, elle tournait sur elle-même malgré la pluie qui tombait, heureuse de pouvoir sortir un peu.

Et je profitais de son bonheur en même temps. Son odeur, fraîche comme la rosée du matin, chatouillait mes narines très réceptives, et j'inspirais à fond, comme accro à ce parfum tellement envoûtant. Alice rentra dans l'asile, et je soupirais. J'attendis la nuit tombée pour faire d'Alice ma compagne pour l'éternité, guettant le moment opportun en utilisant mon ouïe ultra développée. Rien au rez-de-chaussée à part deux infirmières qui parlaient du nouveau médecin. J'entendis des murmures à l'étage et reconnus _sa_ voix.

-On courrait en dehors de l'asile, j'étais dans tes bras et il était derrière nous…

Elle comptait partir. Elle voulait m'échapper. Cela me rendit fou de rage, tellement que je frappais un tronc d'arbre avec mon poing, et quand je me retournais, je les vis sortir de l'asile et passer devant moi, Alice dans les bras du jardinier à la peau noire. Je leur courus après, afin de récupérer mon dû. _Mon_ Alice.

-Il est derrière nous, Gillian ! Il va m'avoir !

-Vite !

Le jardinier fit quelque chose avant de poser Alice au sol, et il se tourna face à moi. Quel idiot… Il allait perdre la vie.

-Tu ne l'auras pas…

-Oh si... Un traqueur ne perd jamais ses proies. Et puis qui va m'arrêter ? Toi ? Pauvre petit jardinier ?

-Trop tard, mon ami… Elle est en train de se transformer…

Je m'approchais d'Alice et vis la morsure à son poignet. J'hurlais de rage, et me retournais vers le jardinier, plus furieux que jamais.

-QU'AS-TU FAIT ? QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT ?

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie…

-Elle était à moi ! À MOI !

-Elle n'est pas un objet qu'on s'approprie. C'est un être humain… Fragile et seule.

-J'AURAIS PU LA CONTENTER !

-Comment ? En lui offrant une famille ? On ne peut pas procréer. En la transformant de force ? Elle serait devenue un objet, tu aurais fini par te lasser, et tu l'aurais tuée… Là, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle peut s'échapper d'ici… Voyager pour l'éternité… N'est-ce pas mieux ? C'est tout ce que je souhaite à Alice. C'est ça votre problème, à vous les traq-…

-La ferme. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !

-Alice ne t'a rien fait ! Elle est innocente, bonne et bienveillante !

Je me ruais sur lui et nous nous battîmes. Malheureusement, le jardinier n'était pas entraîné et je le décapitais rapidement. Il tomba à côté d'Alice, la bouche ouverte et le visage fissuré comme une poupée de porcelaine cassée. Je m'approchais de ma proie, et elle se mit à crier à cause de la douleur que lui causait sa transformation.

-Trop tard pour moi, ma jolie… J'espère que tu survivras et apprécieras ton immortalité.

J'embrassais son front, la contemplais une nouvelle fois avant de m'en aller. C'était un tel gâchis que je me vengeais sur plusieurs humains, m'abreuvant de sang jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

 _ **2005 –**_

Nous venions de terminer notre repas, trois alpinistes perdus en forêt, quand j'entendis des rires provenir du sud.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a du monde. On empiète sur un territoire.

Je me mis à courir et grimpais à la cime d'un pin énormément haut, et remarquais une clairière dégagée avec huit personnes en train de jouer. Je redescendis de l'arbre, où Victoria et Laurent m'attendaient.

-Des vampires. Huit d'entre eux.

-Huit? Demanda Laurent. Je n'ai jamais entendu d'un aussi grand clan à part celui des Volturi.

-Ils jouent au baseball, apparemment. Et ne sont pas comme nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se nourrissent d'animaux. J'ai remarqué leurs yeux dorés, comme tu l'avais dit, fis-je à Laurent.

Je remarquais l'étonnement sur le visage de Laurent et me rappelais de l'intérêt que portait Laurent aux vampires qui se nourrissaient d'animaux bien que je n'aie jamais compris sa curiosité envers cet autre style de vie.

-On devrait aller voir, fit Victoria.

-Ils sont huit, quand même.

-Ils se nourrissent d'animaux… Comment pourraient-ils être dangereux ?

On se mit en route, les sons du jeu devenant plus modérés alors que nous approchions. L'orage continuait de tonner et on entra sur le terrain, remarquant qu'ils étaient affublés de casquettes et de hauts d'équipe de baseball. Laurent s'avança, et parla pour nous tous. Le vampire le plus ancien était grand et avait des cheveux blonds, et il s'avança également.

-Je suis Laurent, et voici Victoria et James.

Je scrutais le langage corporel du groupe et étais intrigué par la façon dont ils se regroupaient autour d'une femme brune restée en arrière.

-Je suis Carlisle, et voici ma famille. La chasse est interdite sur notre territoire…

-Toutes mes excuses, nous ne savions pas que ce territoire était à vous.

-Nous avons une résidence permanente dans le coin.

-Vraiment ? Et bien nous ne serons plus un problème pour vous désormais. Nous étions juste de passage.

-Les humains nous traquaient, mais avec ce brouillard, vous n'aurez aucun souci.

-Excellent.

-Vous avez de la place pour trois autres joueurs ? Demanda Laurent, alors que je sentais la tension monter dans le clan adverse, surtout chez le jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés qui tenait la jeune fille brune contre lui.

-Désolé, nous avions fini de jouer.

-Pas de problèmes. Une autre fois.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous nous apprêtions à repartir et le vent souffla, une odeur humaine emplissant mes narines.

-Vous avez amené le dîner, fis-je, déterminé à avoir la jeune femme.

Tous les vampires repoussèrent la fille en arrière et formèrent une barricade entre elle et moi. Immédiatement, un des hommes se mit devant, hargneux et prêt à se battre.

-Une humaine ? Fit Laurent, surpris par la soudaine tension entre le plus jeune vampire et moi, avant que Carlisle ne repousse son compagnon.

-Elle est avec nous, dit-il fermement. Il serait préférable que vous partiez.

Le jeune homme grogna de plus en plus férocement, et Laurent recula, avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule alors que je capture l'odeur de l'humaine, un mélange à la fois floral et sucré.

-James… On y va.

Je décrochais et grognais une dernière fois, avant de tourner le dos au clan et de s'en aller. Malheureusement, je ne pus pas quitter Forks. L'odeur de la jeune femme était incroyable et ayant perdu Alice auparavant, il m'était impossible de perdre cette proie au sang si chantant. Cette fille était désormais la raison principale de mon existence. Son odeur était la plus délicieuse que j'aie pu senti en deux siècles d'existence. Elle valait tout. Je suivis les traces de l'odeur de ma proie qui était avec son partenaire, Edward. Elle était dans une Jeep, tandis qu'un autre membre du clan de vampire était derrière eux.

Le feu qui brûlait dans ma gorge me tuait à petit feu. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi soif. Je tombais sur Victoria quelques kilomètres plus tard, et je l'ignorais, ne voulant pas perdre le délicieux parfum. Je courus, jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin sentir à nouveau le parfum enivrant de Bella dans les bois, au nord de Forks. Je ne pouvais plus attendre car le feu faisait rage dans ma gorge. Je voulais sentir l'afflux chaleureux et doux de son sang dans ma bouche. Cela se produirait très bientôt. Et puis plus rien. Je ne sentis plus l'odeur de ma proie, et compris leur ruse. Bella n'était même pas là. Ils s'étaient divisés, et avaient fait croire qu'elle était avec eux au nord alors qu'elle était partie au sud du pays, plus précisément à Phoenix, ce qui me rendit fou de rage. Je fis demi-tour et retournais à Forks pour retrouver Victoria et trouver des éléments sur où elle était allée.

-Victoria, cherche dans son dossier si ça parle de Phoenix. Vite.

-Pas de problème.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus et retournais à la prairie où j'avais rencontré Bella. Hmm. La piste était encore fraîche, et j'humais encore son odeur. Je restais là pendant un moment, en attendant Victoria, qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un papier dans la main.

-Sa mère vit à Phoenix avec son beau-père.

-Parfait. Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avec tout le désir et la soif que je ressentais pour l'humaine. Je pris le papier dans la main de Victoria et le lut.

-J'y vais…

-Reviens-moi, d'accord?

-C'est promis.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et partis en direction de Phoenix. Bella devait être terrée chez elle, pensant à ses derniers instants en tant qu'humaine. Arrivé à Phoenix, je pris un plan et regardais le plan puis le dossier, et trouvais rapidement sa maison, sans personne dedans. Je passais par l'une des fenêtres et tentais de trouver un quelque chose sur elle. J'entendis le téléphone sonner et attendis que le répondeur se mette en marche.

-Maman, c'est moi. Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. C'est important. Dès que tu reçois ce message, appelle-moi à ce numéro. S'il te plaît, ne va nulle part jusqu'à ce que tu me rappelles. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, mais je dois te parler tout de suite, peu importe à quelle heure tu entends ce message d'accord ? Je t'aime.

Je repris ma fouille et trouvais un tas de cassettes vidéo. Je saisis l'une d'elles et lus le titre : « Ballet de Bella ».

Je mis la cassette dans le lecteur et regardais. Celui qui avait fait cette vidéo était à mon goût complètement fou. Et puis l'idée me parvint. Pour que Bella me rejoigne, je devais l'appeler, lui faire croire que je détenais sa mère en utilisant la cassette, et lui donner un point de rendez-vous, probablement à son studio de danse. J'avais le plan parfait.

Je composais le numéro de téléphone que Bella avait donné et préparais la cassette.

- _Allô ?_

-Bella ? Bella ?

- _Calme-toi, maman,_ fit doucement Bella.

-Où es-tu ?

 _-Tout va bien, d'accord ? Donne-moi une minute et je t'expliquerais tout._

Il n'y eut plus un bruit, et la voix de Bella réapparut.

 _-Maman ?_

-Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Si tu fais exactement ce que je dis, ta mère ira bien.

 _-D'accord…_

-Très bien. Maintenant, répète après moi, le plus naturellement possible. « Non, maman, reste où tu es. » Vas-y.

 _-Non, maman, reste où tu es._

-«Maman, s'il te plaît écoute-moi. »

 _-Maman, s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi._

-Tu es seule ? Oui ou non.

 _-Oui._

-Mais ils peuvent t'entendre.

-Oui.

-Très bien, alors. Dis « Maman, fais-moi confiance. »

-Maman, fais-moi confiance.

-Parfait. Je t'attendais, mais maman est rentrée plus tôt que prévu. Tu vas devoir échapper à la surveillance de tes amis. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ? Oui ou non.

-Non…

-J'espérais que tu serais un peu plus créative… Penses-tu pouvoir t'échapper si la vie de ta mère en dépend ?

-Oui.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas facile, mais si je vois que tu ne viens pas seule, eh bien, ça va mal tourner pour maman… Tu comprends ? Oui ou non.

-Oui.

-Parfait, Bella. Maintenant, voici ce que tu dois faire. Je veux que tu ailles à la maison de ta mère. À côté du téléphone, il y aura un numéro, le mien. Appelle-le, et je te dirais où aller. Tu peux faire ça ? Oui ou non.

-Oui. Où est Phil? Demanda t-elle.

-Il ne faut pas que tes amis suspectent ton départ. Dis-leur que ta mère a appelé, et que vous lui avez parlé de rentrer à la maison pour le moment. Maintenant, répètes après moi: «Merci, maman».

-Merci maman.

-« Je t'aime, maman, je te vois bientôt. »

-Je t'aime, maman. Je te vois bientôt, dit-elle.

-Au revoir, Bella. Je suis impatient de te revoir.

Je raccrochais, et ne perdis pas de temps. Je pris la cassette du lecteur, laissais mon numéro de téléphone à côté du combiné, et allai au studio de danse. Il avait été fermé, et j'enlevais les planches de bois qui empêchaient d'entrer. Je trouvais un petit placard où je pourrais jouer la bande vidéo sans que Bella ne se rende compte du piège. Je trouvais un lecteur VHS et le testais. Je réglais le tout, et attendis le coup de fil de Bella. Je lui donnais l'adresse du studio et raccrochais. Je la sentis arriver, et mis en marche le lecteur.

-Bella ? Bella ?

Quand elle ouvrit la porte du studio, elle courut en direction du placard.

-Bella, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne dois plus jamais me faire si peur !

Son parfum était tellement enivrant, et puissant que j'avais du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je voulais jouer un peu avant…

-Désolé Bella, mais n'est-ce pas mieux que ta mère ne soit pas impliquée dans tout cela ?

-Oui, répondit Bella.

-Ça te dérange si je filme ? J'aime bien garder une petite trace de mes traques… Souris à la caméra… Allez !

Bella me pulvérisa un produit en bombe tenta de fuir mais je la rattrapais et la poussais, sa tête cognant contre la colonne en bois. Le sang frais coula de sa blessure sur sa tête et ma gorge brûla encore plus.

-Magnifique, fis-je. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit. Toujours aussi têtue n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui te rend aussi spéciale…

Je lui brisais la jambe, ses os craquant sous ma force et Bella laissa échapper un cri d'agonie avant d'être propulsé loin de ma proie. Edward était là, accroupi et prêt à m'attaquer. Je lui sautais dessus et le coinçais contre un miroir.

-Tu es seul car tu es plus rapide que les autres, fis-je avant de lui claquer la tête contre le miroir. Mais pas aussi fort.

-Je suis assez fort pour te tuer.

Il se dégagea et me balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, me faisant passer à travers un miroir. Ma colère et ma soif s'amplifièrent, et je vis Edward prendre sa dulcinée blessée et tenter de s'échapper. Malheureusement, je les rattrapais et Bella valsa dans les débris de miroir, tandis que j'envoyais Edward dans les fenêtres du studio. Je sentis instantanément le sang couler de sa plaie à la jambe, et profitais de ce moment pour satisfaire et calmer ma soif devenue insupportable tant il y avait de sang émanant de Bella. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'abreuver qu'Edward se jeta sur moi et m'éloigna de Bella, m'arrachant au passage un morceau de peau. Nous nous battîmes et quatre autres vampires entrèrent dans le studio. Carlisle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-Fils, ça suffit. Souviens-toi de ce que tu es. Bella a besoin de toi. Emmett et Jasper vont s'en occuper.

Soudain, deux vampires, un musclé et un homme maigre me tirèrent loin d'Edward.

-Faites un feu ! Utilisez le plancher !

L'homme blond enleva les lattes du plancher et je sus ce qui allait m'arriver. Le feu. Ma mort. La jeune femme affairée autour de ma proie vint aider les deux vampires. Je la reconnus de suite. Alice… Mon Alice… Je fus disloqué membre par membre, mes jambes, mes bras, et avant qu'ils ne me décapitent, je murmurais le prénom que j'aimais tant prononcer.

-Victoria…


	11. Victoria

**Hello ! :)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! :) Cette fois-ci, voici l'histoire de Victoria ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bises,**

 **Claire**

* * *

J'attendais anxieusement ma sœur, Anne, cachée sous l'escalier de la maison où nous travaillions. Cela faisait des années que Clive, notre patron au tempérament cruel, nous battait sans remords et sans s'en cacher – même si il s'acharnait plus sur moi que sur Anne. La nuit dernière avait été la fois de trop, et Anne m'avait cachée dans le petit espace sous l'escalier pour qu'à la nuit tombée nous puissions quitter cette maison et trouver un meilleur foyer, loin de tout cela.

En sécurité dans le petit habitacle, j'entendis Clive crier après Anne puis reconnus un bruit très familier : celui d'une gifle. La pensée même que cet homme ingrat et pervers ait pu l'avoir frappée me remplissait de colère. Clive continua de crier sur ma grande sœur pendant une bonne demi-heure et je l'entendis monter l'escalier menant au premier étage de la bâtisse, puis je reconnus la petite voix de ma sœur.

-Vic ?

-Hm ?

La petite porte s'ouvrit, et découvris ma sœur avec un bol de soupe et deux tartines de pain dans les mains.

-J'ai presque fini… On pourra ensuite y aller…

-Oui mais…

-Doucement, Vic… S'il nous entend on est fichues…

-On fait comme on a dit, ok ?

J'hochais la tête et elle me sourit avant de refermer la porte. Les pas s'éloignèrent et Clive redescendit. Je bus ma soupe dans le plus grand des silences, et entendit la chaise ruser, signe que c'était l'heure de manger le souper. Je grignotais mes petites tartines, épongeant au passage le reste de soupe dans le bol. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine avant de tendre l'oreille : apparemment quelque chose était arrivé. Deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Anne, tout sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh rien… Il s'est endormi la tête dans son assiette…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai peut-être mis des trucs dans sa soupe pour qu'il dorme… Je vais chercher mon sac, je reviens.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils sont dans la confidence… Tu restes là au cas où ?

-D'accord.

Je sortis de mon trou avec prudence, attendant ma sœur sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle revint avec un petit sac de fortune qui contenait le peu d'affaires que nous avions.

-On peut y aller…

-Mais où on va aller ?

-Je sais pas… On trouvera, comme d'habitude. Tu es prête ?

-Oui…

Anne était fatiguée, je pouvais le remarquer rien qu'aux cernes sous ses yeux. Je pris sa main, surprise qu'elles ne tremblent pas de peur, et on sortit toutes les deux par la porte arrière de la maison, qui donnait sur un petit jardin. Grimpant sur le petit mur, on se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre. Il faisait très froid dehors, et plus nous avancions, plus mon corps était saisi par l'air glacial du mois de novembre.

-Tu es gelée… Je crois qu'il y a des sans abris qui squattent dans le coin… Nous pourrions peut-être passer la nuit au coin du feu, et repartir demain… Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui…

Anne avait raison : on trouva un groupe de sans-abris quelques mètres plus loin. Ils avaient fait un petit feu, et discutaient entre eux. Un peu à l'écart, nous les regardâmes – jusqu'à qu'une jeune femme vienne à nous.

-Un souci ?

-Nous recherchons un peu de chaleur… Cela vous dérangerait-il de…

-Oui, ça me dérange.

-S'il vous plaît, ma sœur est gelée et…

-J'ai dit non, on ne vous causera pas de tords… On veut juste se réchauffer un peu...

Je regardais la femme. Elle devait avoir dans la trentaine et portait des vêtements sales et troués, ses cheveux étaient tout poisseux et elle semblait très fatiguée. Je savais que la vie dans la rue était difficile, mais à ce point… C'en était terrifiant…

-Vous ne ferez pas de vagues ? Demanda la femme, d'une voix rauque mince entre deux quintes de toux.

-C'est promis, répondis-je en grelottant.

-C'est d'accord… Venez vous réchauffer au coin du feu. Il reste un peu de pain, si vous voulez.

-Merci beaucoup madame… Que Dieu vous bénisse.

-Je n'en ai que faire de Dieu… S'il m'avait béni, je ne serais pas dans la rue… Mais bon. C'est le destin, je suppose. Venez…

On suivit la femme jusqu'aux autres, et ils nous dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds. On s'assit dans un coin près du feu afin de se réchauffer, n'osant plus bouger.

-Vous venez d'où ?

-Oxford Street… On était chez un homme qui nous employait mais il nous battait alors on est parties…

-J'en suis désolée… Les riches sont tous comme ça faut croire… Margaret, fit la femme, c'était pareil… Enfin je crois… Elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que je la connais, mais la nuit elle cauchemarde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais faut croire que ça l'a détruite.

-Mon dieu, hoqueta Anne. Je suis désolée pour elle…

-C'est quoi vos prénoms au fait ?

-Moi c'est Anne, et voici ma petite sœur, Victoria.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Francine. Harry ? Viens voir.

Un jeune homme assez beau s'approcha de nous, et nous sourit. Il devait avoir l'âge d'Anne, et avait un regard enfantin sur son visage, avec une mâchoire très définie, des cheveux bruns et longs et des yeux couleur émeraude.

-Oui, Fran ?

-Va leur donner du pain. Elles sont maigres comme un coucou.

-D'accord. Suivez-moi, fit-il en souriant.

On se leva, et le suivit à travers le camp. Il se baissa pour récupérer à manger, la nourriture étant dissimulée dans un petit carton. Il sortit quelque chose d'enroulé dans du journal et nous donna deux gros bouts de pain, un chacune. Je fus surprise et touchée par cette générosité…

-Il est un peu rassis, désolé…

-Oh ça fera l'affaire, ne vous en faites pas, sourit Anne. C'est très généreux de votre part… Nous n'attendions pas autant, nous voulions juste de quoi nous réchauffer…

-Fran est très généreuse… Elle dit toujours que même si nous n'avons pas grand-chose, quand nous pouvons partager nous le faisons avec plaisir. Je vais vous prêter ma couverture, vous aurez plus chaud.

-Vous n'en aurez plus si vous nous la donnez, s'interloqua Anne.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, je suis habitué au froid glacial.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes… dehors ? Demandais-je alors que nous retournions auprès des autres en mangeant notre bout de pain.

-Je ne compte plus les jours, mais c'est au moins le deuxième hiver… Tenez, ma couverture, fit-il en nous la tendant.

-Allonge-toi sur moi, me sourit Anne. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Je m'exécutais et posais la tête sur ses genoux, avant qu'elle ne me couvre de la couverture chaude.

-Mais…

-Toi d'abord, princesse. Moi ça va. C'est pour toi qu'on est parties, alors moi je peux m'en passer.

-D'accord…

-Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi, Nanou.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelée comme ça, se renfrogna t-elle.

-Je sais que ça t'énerve, souris-je.

Le temps avait passé, et des semaines après être restées dans la rue, nous avions trouvé un nouveau toit et un nouveau boulot. Anne satisfaisait des clients – même si je ne savais pas ce en quoi consistait ce travail – tandis que j'aidais la maîtresse de maison, Elizabeth à faire le ménage et la cuisine. Tous les soirs, je voyais ma sœur revenir avec des enveloppes remplies de billets, qu'elle cachait sous une des lattes du vieux plancher en acajou.

-Nanou, pourquoi tu les caches ?

-Oh tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que tu dormais.

-Je ne peux pas dormir en sachant que tu n'es pas rentrée. Alors… Pourquoi tu les caches ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Les billets que tu gagnes. Tu les mets sous la latte à côté de ta table de nuit.

-Espèce de chapar…

-Je ne vais pas te les chaparder… Je me demande juste ce que tu comptes en faire.

-Je t'ai promis qu'un jour, on partirait, tu te rappelles ?

-On va partir aux États-Unis ?

-Bientôt, ma puce.

Anne ne rentra pas le soir suivant. Le lendemain, je descendis à la cuisine, espérant retrouver Anne, et m'assis à table.

-Bonjour Victoria. Tu vas bien ? Me fit Elisabeth.

-Pas trop… Vous avez vu Nanou ?

-Non. Elle a dû rester dormir chez un client.

-Ce n'est pas son genre. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Quelque chose de grave ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle va revenir, Victoria.

Mais ma sœur ne revint pas, et je restais chez Elisabeth quelques jours avant de partir en pleine nuit à la recherche d'Anne. Malheureusement la retrouver fut un cuisant échec, et je me retrouvais seule dans la rue en plein hiver.

Je vivais dans la rue depuis deux années, toujours à la recherche de ma grande sœur Anne, en vain. Je dormais dans de petits endroits isolés et cachés de la vue de tous, volais un peu de nourriture afin de ne pas me faire remarquer, et allais de maisons en maisons en ne laissant aucune trace derrière mon passage. J'avais fini par trouver un travail consistant à faire la plonge, mais au moins, ça me permettait d'avoir à manger, un lit et un travail. Une nuit alors que j'allais pour m'endormir, j'entendis du bruit dans la chambre mansardée dans laquelle je logeais. Allumant à la hâte la lumière, je tombais des nues en voyant qui était là.

-Nanou ! Mais où étais-tu passée, bon dieu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Anne était plus belle que jamais, même si elle avait perdu tout le rose de ses joues. Je sortis de mon lit pour la serrer dans mes bras, mais ma sœur recula avec une vitesse inhumaine.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais heureuse et en sécurité…

-Je le suis, Nanou… Tu ne pars plus, hein ?

-Je ne peux pas rester…

-Mais…

-Tu es faible… Mais j'ai une solution à ça. Tu seras plus forte que tous ceux qui t'ont nuit. Tu seras… Invincible. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, Nanou. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance.

Ma sœur me prit dans ses bras, et je sentis une morsure dans mon cou. Je perdis conscience un bref instant, puis sentis les flammes brûler mon corps tout entier.

-Nanou aide-moi ! Pitié ! Je… Je brûle !

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras… C'est pour toi que je le fais…

-Nanou ! Criais-je dans l'espoir qu'elle m'éloigne de ce feu qui me consumait.

Le feu irradia sans pitié chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait grignoter. Au fur et à mesure que le feu gagnait du terrain, je ressentais de moins en moins la douleur, comme si la chaleur prenait le dessus. Vicieuse comme une vipère en attente de sa proie, la douleur et le feu m'envoyaient comme des pics pour me rappeler qu'elles étaient encore là et que cela ne finirait pas jusqu'à ce que mon cœur lâche enfin… Cela dura ce qui me sembla une éternité, et les deux vipères bougèrent de place pour libérer mon corps, allant désormais dans mon torse, tout près de mon cœur battant comme un forcené dans mon poitrail.

Soudain, le silence se fit et je soupirais. Alors c'en était fini de la douleur. C'en était fini du feu. Je réalisais que même mon cœur s'était arrêté, même si l'organe qui devrait me garder 'vivante' ne battait plus.

-Nanou, fis-je, la voix rauque. Nanou ?

-Je suis là, Vic.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivée ?

-Tu ne seras plus jamais faible.

-Tu as éteint le feu ?

-Il s'est… consumé.

-Nanou, qu'as-tu fais ?

-Je t'ai donné une nouvelle vie…

À vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Anne tentait de me dire. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans ma petite chambre, mais tout semblait… différent. Oui, tout était différent. Je remarquais Anne qui était dans un coin de ma chambre, assise sur une chaise.

-Regarde-toi. Tu comprendras.

-Nanou…

-Vas-y.

Je me levais et me retrouvais de suite face au miroir sans comprendre vraiment. Je fus saisie par mon apparence. Ma peau était blanche, – plus pâle que la peau de tout être humain – mes yeux rougeoyaient et ma peau semblait briller. Elle brillait de mille éclats. Je lançais un regard à ma sœur, qui avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage, avant de me regarder de nouveau. Ce n'était plus moi. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis. Je me le suis dit aussi. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Anne… Que m'as-tu fais ?

-Immortelle.

-Cela n'existe pas… Ce sont des mythes.

-Oh non, chérie. C'est la vérité. Tu es un vampire… Une immortelle.

La douleur dans ma gorge s'intensifia, et je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Anne se leva, et je vis sa peau briller au contact du soleil.

-Toi aussi, tu es…

-Oui…

-C'est pour ça que tu es partie ?

-Oui… Mais je suis revenue pour toi. Allez viens. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Pourquoi je ne te ferais plus confiance ?

-Parce que je t'ai transformée en monstre…

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu tues pour survivre.

On sortit par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et on parcourut la distance qui nous séparait de la ville. On sillonna les rues de Londres à la recherche de mon premier repas en tant que vampire.

-Lui, fit Anne en désignant un sans-abri dans une ruelle en face de nous. Il ne manquera à personne… Je vais te dire comment faire, d'accord ? Ferme les yeux et écoute… Entends le sang pulser dans ses veines, sens son sang dans ta bouche… C'est exquis, n'est-ce pas ? Enchanteur… Son sang t'appelle.

Je traversais la rue, et allais auprès du sans-abri. Je pouvais entendre sa carotide sautiller, son cœur battre, sentir son sang chaud d'ores et déjà couler dans ma gorge. Je m'agenouillais face à lui et lui fis les yeux doux, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu ne sentiras rien. Je te le promets, ce sera rapide…

Je mordis la peau de son cou, mes dents affinées perçant sa peau aussi facilement que si je mangeais un bout de viande et ma bouche fut remplie par l'élixir délicieux de son sang encore chaud. L'homme se vida doucement de son fluide vital, et je le tins pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Quand j'entendis son cœur cesser de battre, je le lâchais et reculais pour regarder mon premier cadavre. Son corps, cadavérique mais encore chaud, reposait sur le sol glacé. Il semblait endormi, paisible. Malgré qu'il fut mort, savoir que j'avais tué quelqu'un ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

Je retournais vers ma sœur, et nous quittâmes Londres dans la nuit glaciale.

Anne m'avait introduite à sa créatrice, Hilda, et nous vivions désormais en Allemagne aux côtés d'Heidi et Mary depuis un an et demi. Nous ne nous cachions pas pour nous nourrir quand nous le voulions, attirant le regard et commençant à se faire connaître. Hilda désirait agrandir son clan et renverser les autres petits clans aux alentours.

Les années suivantes, je ne vivais que de chair fraîche et de sang, cachée à la vue de tous après la mort de ma sœur et ses comparses. Arpentant les rues à l'odeur de pourriture, j'effleurais un jeune homme et mes poils s'hérissèrent sur tout mon corps. Le jeune homme en question me retint le bras et le regardais de la tête aux pieds – des cheveux longs et blonds, un corps plutôt musclé et des yeux dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer.

-Un souci ? Demandais-je, un sourire charmeur au bout de mes lèvres.

-Aucun.

-Vous êtes un… ? Murmurais-je.

-Oui. Et traqueur de surcroît.

-Alors vous allez me traquer.

-Possiblement.

-Bon courage, le défiais-je. Au cas où vous voudriez savoir comment je m'appelle, je suis Victoria.

-James.

-Enchantée.

-De même.

Pendant des mois, je réussis à échapper à ce fameux James qui me hantait nuit et jour par son odeur. Et soudainement, il avait arrêté de le faire, ce qui évidemment me manquait terriblement, et je finis par le retrouver enfin, en train de se nourrir avidement d'une proie.

-Rassasié ?

-Pas encore.

-Tu partages ?

-En général non.

-Tu as arrêté de me traquer.

-Tu t'échappes toujours, et ça m'a lassé.

-Rares sont les traqueurs qui se lassent de leurs proies.

-Faut croire que tu es différente.

-Tout comme tu l'es.

Il se poussa et je m'agenouillais pour partager son repas, vidant le corps du pauvre homme de tout son sang.

-Ne chercherais-tu pas un compagnon de voyage ?

-Possible.

-Tu n'es pas très expansif.

-Et ? Tu préférerais que je parle tout le temps ?

-Non, pas forcément.

On resta quelques années à Londres, avant de partir Paris pour constituer un clan assez fort afin de venger ma sœur des Volturi. James avait repéré un vampire qu'il avait traqué pendant un petit moment et qui s'appelait Laurent. C'était un vampire très vieux à la peau couleur olive et aux cheveux tressés, mais malgré qu'il n'ait pas de pouvoirs additionnels, il était très cultivé. Il nous avait ainsi repérés un soir alors que nous le suivions depuis des semaines de par les toits.

-Bonsoir, je suis Laurent, fit-il une fois qu'il eût grimpé sur le toit.

-Je suis James, et voici ma compagne, Victoria.

-Enchanté. Que venez-vous faire à Paris ?

-Nous cherchons de nouveaux compagnons afin de former un clan.

-Oh. Je serais ravi de faire partie de votre clan… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de pouvoir spécifique.

-Les nôtres suffiront, souris-je. James est un traqueur et ma transformation m'a permis d'améliorer mon instinct de survie…

-Elle sait échapper à un prédateur avec très grande facilité.

-Je vois…

-J'espère que nous n'empiétons pas sur votre territoire par mégarde, fis-je.

-Mon territoire ? Ce n'est le territoire de personne ici, rassurez-vous.

-Tant mieux.

-Où comptez-vous aller ?

-Nous n'avons pas d'idées précises. Et vous ?

-Je n'ai personne qui me retient de partir, donc je vogue ci et là.

-Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous. Nous vous protégerions.

-Croyez-moi, je n'ai nul besoin d'être protégé. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition… Jusque quand êtes-vous à Paris ?

-Jusqu'à ce que les gens commencent à paniquer en voyant le nombre de morts vidés de leur sang augmenter.

-Dans ce cas là, je vous retrouverais et vous ferai part de ma décision.

-Nous serons dans le coin, assurais-je.

-Parfait.

Laurent avait accepté de rejoindre notre clan au bout de deux semaines, et nous étions de retour aux États-Unis depuis quelques temps. Nous apprenions à connaître notre nouvel ami, qui avait vécu plus que James et moi réunis. Selon James, nous pouvions lui faire confiance car il savait quasi tout sur les autres vampires, et pouvait nous être plutôt utile malgré son manque de talent spécifique.

On en avait appris un peu plus sur les Volturi, clan auquel j'avais réchappé de justesse. Ainsi le chef, Aro, télépathe, détenait le droit de vie ou de morts, les autres n'étant que des pions sur un échiquier. J'avais rencontré les jumeaux Jane et Alec quand ma sœur s'était fait tuer par eux, ne laissant en vie qu'Heidi, qu'ils avaient recrutés. Ils faisaient partie de la garde, composée des meilleurs vampires possibles, leurs dons étant d'infliger une douleur inimaginable par la pensée, aveugler une victime de tous ses sens. Laurent avait vécu quelques temps avec eux, mais avait fini par partir, las d'une routine qui avait fini par s'installer au sein de la garde.

Alors que nous étions enfin rentrés en Amérique après un long moment passé en Europe sans trouver de nouveaux compagnons, nous étions toujours à la recherche du ou des vampires qui nous feraient gagner contre les autres clans.

Notre repas d'aujourd'hui était composé de trois alpinistes perdus en forêt, et je vis James et Laurent tendre l'oreille.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Il y a du monde. On empiète sur un territoire.

James se mit de suite à courir et grimpa à la cime d'un pin pour scruter les alentours, avant de redescendre.

-Des vampires. Huit d'entre eux.

-Huit ? Demanda Laurent. Je n'ai jamais entendu d'un aussi grand clan à part celui des Volturi.

-Ils jouent, apparemment. Et ne sont pas comme nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se nourrissent d'animaux. J'ai remarqué leurs yeux dorés, comme tu l'avais dit, fis-je à Laurent.

Laurent parut soudainement à la fois surpris et amusé. Il était intéressé et curieux par vampires qui se nourrissaient d'animaux bien que je n'aie jamais compris sa curiosité envers cet autre style de vie qui devait être bien routinier et sans goût.

-On devrait aller voir, fis-je.

-Ils sont huit, quand même, remarqua Laurent.

-Et ? Ils se nourrissent d'animaux… Comment pourraient-ils être dangereux ?

On se mit en route, les sons du jeu devenant plus modérés alors que nous approchions. L'orage continuait de tonner et on entra sur le terrain, remarquant qu'ils étaient affublés de casquettes et de hauts d'équipe de baseball. Laurent s'avança, et parla pour nous tous. Le vampire le plus ancien était grand et avait des cheveux blonds, et il s'avança également.

-Je suis Laurent, et voici Victoria et James.

-Je suis Carlisle, et voici ma famille. La chasse est interdite sur notre territoire…

-Toutes mes excuses, nous ne savions pas que ce territoire était à vous.

-Nous avons une résidence permanente dans le coin.

-Vraiment ? Et bien nous ne serons plus un problème pour vous désormais. Nous étions juste de passage.

-Les humains nous traquaient, mais avec ce brouillard, vous n'aurez aucun souci, fis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Excellent.

-Vous avez de la place pour trois autres joueurs ? Demanda Laurent, alors que je sentais la tension monter dans le clan adverse, surtout chez le jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés qui tenait la jeune fille brune contre lui.

-Désolé, nous avions fini de jouer.

-Pas de problèmes. Une autre fois.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous nous apprêtions à repartir et la brise souffla. Je vis James sentir l'air et compris de suite de quoi – ou plutôt qui – il s'agissait. Une pauvre humaine au beau milieu de sept vampires… Les idiots.

-Vous avez amené le dîner, sourit James, alléché.

Tous les vampires repoussèrent la fille en arrière et formèrent une barricade entre elle et moi. Immédiatement, un des hommes se mit devant, hargneux et prêt à se battre.

-Une humaine ? Fit Laurent.

-Elle est avec nous, répondit Carlisle fermement. Il serait préférable que vous partiez.

Le jeune homme grogna de plus en plus férocement, et Laurent recula, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de James, qui – comme tout bon traqueur qui se respecte – renifla l'odeur sucrée de l'humaine. La traque était lancée, et rien n'arrêterait James désormais, même pas les vampires la protégeant.

-James… On y va.

Ce dernier grogna une dernière fois, avant que nous tournions le dos et nous en allions. James nous faussa faux bon et partis dans la forêt à la poursuite de la jeune fille, tandis que je restais avec Laurent, qui s'éclipsa lui aussi. James et Laurent finirent par revenir à la nuit tombée, et je vis les yeux de mon compagnon briller comme jamais et je compris : le sang de la jeune femme était comme une drogue à laquelle il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps… J'en appris plus sur la fille. Isabella Swan, dite Bella, vivant chez son père qui était chef de la police, parents divorcés, et sortant avec le plus jeune des Cullen, Edward.

-Victoria, cherche dans son dossier scolaire si ça parle de Phoenix. Et rejoins-moi là où je l'ai sentie.

-Pas de problème, souris-je avant que James ne reparte.

Je partis jusqu'au lycée de Forks, où elle était scolarisée et trouvais sans difficulté son dossier. Elle était première de sa classe en biologie et suivait des cours de biologie avancée. Prenant la feuille où étaient marqués ses renseignements, je quittais le lycée pour retrouver James dans la clairière.

-Sa mère vit à Phoenix avec son beau-père.

-Parfait. Je t'aime.

James m'embrassa tendrement, avec tout le désir et la soif le dévorant, et prit le papier pour le lire.

-J'y vais…

-Reviens-moi, d'accord ?

-C'est promis.

Un baiser sur mon front et James partit en direction de Phoenix pendant que je restais avec Laurent à Forks au cas où elle reviendrait. La pauvre petite humaine ne devait pas mener large, pensant sûrement à ses derniers instants en tant qu'humaine. Au bout de quelques heures, j'eus un appel de James pour dire qu'il l'avait trouvé et qu'il l'avait berné dans le petit studio de danse où elle avait pris quelques cours.

-Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

-Comme toujours.

-Méfie-toi quand même. Edward a l'air un peu trop protecteur avec elle… Promets-moi que tu reviendras sain et sauf.

-Promis. À dans pas longtemps.

Les heures passèrent, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de James… Je devenais de plus en plus inquiète et décidais de partir le retrouver à Phoenix. Tout ce que je trouvais était un tas de cendres. Il ne restait plus rien du studio de danse où James devait tuer Bella, à part une fine fumée grise s'échappant des décombres. James avait été eu… Il ne jouerait plus à son jeu préféré désormais, mais sa mort ne sera pas vaine.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent… Tu seras vengé, murmurais-je. Je te le promets.

Je pris les cendres et me traçais des traits sur mon visage pour déclarer officiellement la guerre. Le sang sera versé jusqu'à ce qu'Edward Cullen meure.

Je passais les mois suivants à créer une armée de nouveaux-nés afin de détruire les Cullen. Ils m'avaient pris James et il devait être vengé correctement. Aujourd'hui, j'étais à Seattle pour trouver un autre combattant. Cachée dans un recoin, j'attendis que ma proie sorte enfin du bar dans lequel il se trouvait avec des amis. J'avais fait quelques repérages auparavant. Il serait parfait. La pluie tombait à torrent cette nuit là à Seattle, mais j'attendis quand même qu'il arrive à la marina pour le mordre au poignet. Le pauvre souffrait, hurlant toute la douleur qui le rongeait, et je le portais jusque mon repaire, à l'abri de tout humain. J'étais toute seule face à ces nouveaux-nés, mais Laurent me manquait. Je savais qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était en Alaska dans un autre clan, mais j'avais besoin de lui.

-Tu t'occupes des nouveaux-nés, fis-je à Riley, mon second.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher un allié.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je fais toujours attention.

La route jusqu'à Juneau ne fut pas longue, et je trouvais rapidement la demeure du clan. Je les espionnais de loin, cachée dans la neige.

-Tiens donc… Déjà lassée des humains ?

-Laurent, fis-je en me retournant.

Mon compagnon de voyage était adossé à un arbre enneigé, souriant. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges que quand il était parti quelques mois auparavant.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission.

-Quel genre de mission ?

-Surveiller les Cullen et leur petit animal de compagnie.

-Pas intéressé.

-Ils t'ont converti… T'es de leur côté.

-Pas du tout. Tu le vois à mes yeux, non ? Si j'avais vraiment adopté leur… « style de vie », mes yeux auraient changé de rouge à doré.

-Pas faux… Pourquoi tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Parce que je suis déjà occupée.

-À quoi ?

-Créer mon armée.

-Tu ne lâcheras rien, hein ?

-James sera vengé. C'est une promesse que je lui ai fait.

-Donc tu n'es pas là pour me tuer ?

-Quel intérêt aurais-je à te tuer ? Tu sais quoi sur les Cullen ?

C'est ainsi que Laurent m'expliqua tout sur eux. À la différence de Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie, les autres membres des Cullen possédaient un don : Alice celui de voir l'avenir, Jasper de contrôler les émotions, Edward de lire dans les pensées. Il fallait donc que je reste en retrait si je voulais que mon plan ne soit pas découvert par la plus jeune des Cullen.

Si les Cullen étaient à Forks, ils tueraient Laurent rapidement. Si non, Laurent reviendrait et pourrait me dire si Bella y était toujours et combien de vampires la protégeaient.

-Va te renseigner. Voir ce qui se passe là bas, et fais-moi un topo complet.

-J'y gagne quoi ?

-Tout, je suppose… Je ne te demanderais pas de me rejoindre, ni de tuer… Juste de faire ça… Surveille-les.

-C'est la seule et dernière fois. J'ai trouvé mon équilibre ici, et je compte bien le garder.

-Tu as trouvé ton compagnon… Laquelle ?

-La plus jeune. Irina.

-Je vois. Félicitations.

-Merci. Je m'en occupe.

-Merci, Laurent.

Je repartis aussi vite que j'étais arrivée, et réfléchissais durant le trajet comment m'organiser pour ne pas être découverte. C'était à la limite de l'évident : je ne devais pas interférer avec les nouveaux-nés, de sorte qu'Alice ne découvre pas mon plan. Je m'occuperais juste de la transformation, et Riley les formerait. Laurent me rappela au bout de deux jours pour me tenir au courant.

-Aucune trace des Cullen. La maison est vide, pas de meubles, rien. Ils ont déserté. Je continue de surveiller Bella.

Le temps passa, et plusieurs nouveaux-nés moururent, nouveaux-nés qui furent remplacés par d'autres. Je n'eus pas de nouvelles de Laurent ensuite et décidais d'aller voir sur place. Ce que je trouvais me parut impossible : des loups-garous immenses. James en avait traqué un, seulement pour le plaisir. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un pack entier d'entre eux se forment et puissent exister à la lumière du jour. Je réussis plus d'une fois à leur échapper grâce à mon talent, mais ils ne lâchèrent pas complètement ma trace. Je réussis néanmoins à leur échapper et continuais à entraîner les nouveaux-nés et évitant d'apparaître dans les visions qu'Alice pourrait avoir. Une nuit, j'envoyais Riley chercher un objet appartenant à Bella afin que les nouveaux-nés connaissent son odeur et ne se trompent pas de cible lorsque la bataille se ferait enfin.

Riley et moi restâmes en retrait, laissant les autres aller dans la clairière où les Cullen les attendaient. L'odeur du sang humain, du sang de Bella, était partout dans l'air. Ils étaient pour la plupart fous tellement ils avaient soif de ce sang délicieusement chantant. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'y aurait pas de sang pour eux, mais la mort. La leur. Je les sacrifiais, mais pour une bonne occasion. Nous avions besoin, Riley et moi, de rester en retrait pour trouver Bella et Edward.

-Une fois que ces Cullen seront morts, vous aurez tout le sang que vous voudrez. Et celui qui la trouve, fis-je en agitant le chemisier de Bella avec son odeur, pourra la tuer.

Ils partirent tous en direction de la clairière, et je sus de suite que c'était un coup monté : Bella et Edward n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient tout prévu. J'humais l'air, sentis l'odeur du vampire et grognais.

-Ils ne sont pas avec les autres… Ils sont dans la montagne… J'aurais dû le savoir.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Riley.

-Oui, répondis-je sèchement.

On se mit à courir pendant plusieurs minutes, l'odeur musquée d'Edward devenant de plus en plus présente dans l'air. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au sommet de la montagne, et je la sentis, ainsi que son compagnon.

-Quel est le plan ?

-Laisse-moi la fille, et tu t'occupes d'Edward. Il va la protéger, donc tu vas devoir le distraire pendant que je la tue. On fait comme on a dit.

Je restais en retrait, pendant que Riley avançait vers Bella et Edward. Évidemment, ce dernier s'était mis devant sa dulcinée pour la protéger.

-Riley, fit Edward. Écoute-moi. Victoria t'utilise pour me distraire. Elle sait que je vais te tuer.

Je sautais sur un tronc d'arbre, et l'humaine tressauta derrière son protecteur, la peur pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.

-En fait, elle est heureuse car elle n'aura plus à s'occuper de toi.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Riley, fis-je. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il pouvait lire dans tes pensées.

-Je peux lire dans les siennes, Riley. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de toi. Elle t'a créé, toi et cette armée pour venger son vrai amour, James. C'est la seule chose qui l'intéresse.

Riley tourna la tête et me regarda, confus.

-Tu ne l'intéresses pas.

-Il n'y a que toi… Fis-je. Tu le sais.

-Penses-y. Tu es originaire de Forks, tu connais ces endroits. C'est pour cela qu'elle t'a choisie. Elle ne t'aime pas.

-Riley… Ne le laisse pas nous faire cela. Tu sais que je t'aime.

À ce moment-là, je sus qu'il était tiraillé entre moi et Edward et qu'il ne savait plus qui croire. Il regarda de nouveau Edward, la haine dans ses pupilles rouges, et s'élança vers Edward, plus furieux que jamais, tandis qu'un loup débarqua de nulle part, lui sautant dessus et lui déchirant au passage son bras, ce qui fit hurler Riley. Je tentais de m'échapper, voyant que je n'arriverais pas à battre ce loup, mais Edward me stoppa.

-Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance ! Tu la veux ! Tu veux que je ressente la peine que tu as éprouvée quand j'ai tué James, quand je l'ai réduit en charpie. Quand je l'ai réduit en cendres…

Je tremblais de tout mon être à chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, et me jetais sur lui, avant de grimper à la cime d'un arbre. Riley se battait ardument avec le loup, mais ça se présentait plutôt mal pour lui. Il m'interpella pour l'aider, mais je continuais de grimper, et Edward me rattrapa bien trop vite, faisant tomber l'arbre. Riley réussit à s'échapper du loup et me rejoignit pour mettre KO Edward.

Alors que nous étions sur le point de décapiter Edward, l'odeur de sang se fit présent dans l'air, et Riley et moi furent captivé. Bella venait de s'ouvrir le bras pour nous distraire… Quelle idiote, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à deux vampires assoiffés. Malheureusement, Edward en profita pour nous assener des coups, et le loup refit surface et malgré les appels d'aide de Riley, je me concentrais sur Bella, le bras en sang. Il était temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Edward me contrecarra, et je me sentis mourir alors qu'il m'étranglait sans merci. Je fermais les yeux et Edward asséna le coup de grâce, et tout devint noir, puis blanc.

-Vic ?

-James ?

-Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt.

-Si j'avais su…

-Si tu avais su, tu n'y aurais pas cru.

-Tu crois ?

-Possiblement. Je te connais, Vic. Mieux que toi-même des fois.

-Tu es heureux ?

-Je suis triste que tu n'aies pas pu trouver l'amour après moi… Mais je suis heureux que tu sois près de moi. Tu étais obligée de faire ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah les nouveaux-nés, Riley… Tout ça...

-Je croyais… Mais au final, je t'ai retrouvé. Et c'est bien mieux.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire l'histoire de personnage que vous aimeriez que j'écrive !**


	12. Denali

Hello hello ! Je vous l'avais promis, voici le nouveau chapitre de Darkness of Past, centré sur les Denali !

Il a été long et laborieux à écrire, dû principalement à une panne d'inspiration, mais il est enfin là !

Merci à Lexi et Nane pour leur aide précieuse sur ce chapitre !

* * *

Les annotations en italique sont des mots slovaques dont la traduction est ci-dessous :

Pani : madame

Zlodeji : voleuses

Drahý : chérie

Dobre : d'accord

Teta : tata

Vitajte : bienvenue

Sestra : sœur

Matka : mère

* * *

 _POV Tanya_ –

La neige tombait ardument dans mon petit village, l'hiver s'étant installé sans qu'on puisse s'en apercevoir et la température ayant brutalement chuté. Papa était parti à la chasse avec le voisin, Ivan, à peine que le jour fut levé.

-Légumes, Tanya ?

-De suite, mama.

Je me levais, frottais mes genoux endoloris et allais dans le petit garde-manger chercher les légumes, avant que maman ne les lave, les épluche et ne les mettent dans notre fait-tout. Papa et Ivan reviendraient de la chasse avec de la bonne viande, sûrement du cerf.

Maman était enceinte de quelques temps déjà, et son ventre commençait à se voir. Elle avait voulu garder le bébé malgré les avertissements de mon père. Elle avait réchappé de justesse à ma naissance.

-Tu peux aller chercher du bois ? On va allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée.

J'enfilais une cape noire que ma mère m'avait faite, mis mes chaussures, et sortis dehors. Le vent étant tellement glacial, je ne restais pas traîner et revins les bras chargés de branches de bois à l'intérieur de la maison. Mama et moi nous réchauffâmes devant le feu, en attendant que papa revienne. Alors que nous servions le repas dans les trois gamelles, on frappa à la porte. J'allais voir qui c'était, et découvris Ivan sur le seuil, papa dans ses bras, inconscient.

-Mama…

-Quoi ? Ivan ? Que…

-On était en train de chasser, et une branche a craqué derrière moi et j'ai tiré, croyant que c'était un animal…

 _Matka_ l'invita à entrer, et me demanda de tout enlever ce qu'il y avait sur la table et d'aller chercher de quoi. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le guérir, papa avait perdu trop de sang et nous avait ainsi quittées.

Les mois suivants, ma mère se laissa mourir à petit feu, dévastée de ne pas avoir pu sauver papa. Elle ne s'alimentait quasiment plus et lorsque le bébé arriva, elle n'eut pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais orpheline à seize ans et partis vivre chez ma grand-tante Sasha, qui m'avait transformée en vampire. Une immortelle avec des avantages tels que la beauté, la force ou encore la rapidité… J'étais invincible, et dans un sens, cela me plaisait.

Quelques mois plus tard, sur une route abandonnée de toute civilisation et après avoir attendu que la nuit tombe enfin, nous croisâmes une caravane qu'on attaqua. On tua d'abord le cocher, avant de s'attaquer à l'intérieur quand une jeune femme blonde en sortit avant qu'on ne puisse y entrer.

-Passez votre chemin, _zlodeji_ … Il n'y a rien à voler ici.

-Nous avons juste faim…

-Nous n'avons rien à manger.

Sasha se mit à grogner, et la jeune femme sortit ses dagues d'en dessous sa robe, prête à nous tuer, ce qui provoqua notre fou rire. Je l'envoyais valser cinquante mètres plus loin pour pouvoir attaquer la femme restée à l'intérieur qui ne résista pas malgré ses cris déchirants.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Hurla la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne lance ses dagues vers nous.

Je ne pus réprimer un rire face à la ridiculité de cet acte qui serait en vain.

-Cela ne nous fera rien, _drahý_. Nous sommes immortelles. Et venger ta maîtresse ne servira à rien,-Bon elle restera quand même morte.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Des vampires.

-Des vampires ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe, cracha t-elle.

-Mythe ou non, ta _pani_ est morte, et c'est nous qui l'avons tuée.

-Meurtrières… Vous paierez pour ça !

-Tu aimerais devenir comme nous ? Tu sais, ça a de nombreux avantages… Immortalité, beauté, force, rapidité… Tu pourrais être notre pani… Tu pourrais nous protéger…

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas… Vous êtes recherchées…

-Possiblement, oui. Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Non, je n'accepte pas.

-Tu refuserais l'immortalité au prix de la vengeance ? Tu ne sais même pas comment nous tuer, rit Sasha. Tes dagues ne suffiront pas, mais nous pourrions te l'apprendre, tu sais : nous te formerions sur tout ce que nous savons, et tu deviendrais un membre à part entière de notre clan. Réfléchis-y… Tanya, occupe-toi de la caravane. Il ne doit pas rester une seule trace de notre passage…

Je pris ma torche, libérais les chevaux de la caravane, et y mis le feu. La jeune femme était sur ses genoux, anéantie tandis que Sasha la 'consolait', ou plutôt la forçait à nous rejoindre.

-C'est d'accord, décida t-elle. Je veux devenir comme vous. Je vous protégerai.

-Entendu… Quel est ton nom ?

-Katrina… Mais on m'appelle Kate.

-Enchantée, Kate. Je suis Sasha, et voici Tanya. Je vais te transformer, mais je te préviens, tu auras mal, très mal. Tu voudras mourir dix mille fois après que je t'ai mordue…

-Ça en vaut sûrement la peine.

-Je pense, oui.

-Allons à ma maison, Kate. Je te transformerais là-bas.

Les chevaux n'étaient pas très loin, et nous nous en servîmes pour rentrer chez nous, avant de les attacher à un arbre pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfuient. On fit à manger à Kate, qui mourrait de faim, et Sasha lui expliqua comment elle allait la transformer pendant que je lavais nos affaires couvertes de sang.

-Je vais te mordre à trois endroits : poignets, creux de coudes, cou. C'est là où le sang afflue le plus… Tu vas avoir l'impression de brûler comme sur un bûcher, mais ce ne sera que de l'intérieur… Au bout de quelques temps, le feu partira de tes bras et tes jambes pour se concentrer sur ton cœur, qui finira par cesser de battre… Et tu seras comme nous… Immortelle, belle, forte… Et tu pourrais avoir un pouvoir aussi. Tanya n'en a pas, et moi non plus, mais nous avons entendu dire que certains vampires en avaient. As-tu peur ?

-Non, fit Kate. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. Et je n'aurais jamais peur.

- _Dobre, drahý_. _Dobre_. Allonge-toi là et ferme les yeux… comme si tu allais t'endormir.

Kate s'exécuta, et Sasha la mordit une première, une seconde et une troisième fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se mit à crier comme moi-même j'avais crié quand Sasha m'avait transformée quelques décennies auparavant. Les cris perdurèrent pendant de longues heures, et je finis par sortir de la maison pour prendre l'air, Sasha sur mes talons.

- _Drahý_ … Que se passe t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter ces cris quand tu m'as transformée… C'est atroce, fis-je en m'asseyant sur une pierre.

-C'est atroce parce que tu sais ce que ça fait… Parce que tu l'as toi-même vécu…

-Mais toi aussi… Et on dirait que ça te fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Oh tu sais, _drahý_ , ça fait longtemps que j'ai été transformée…

-Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment ça s'était passé.

-Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Il faisait froid et je venais de perdre mon bébé, une petite fille. J'allais mourir en couche, et quelqu'un qui passait par là m'a sauvée de la mort certaine qui m'attendait.

-Tu n'as jamais su qui t'avais sauvée ? Tu n'as pas essayé de chercher ?

-Non…

-Mais pourtant...

-C'est mieux comme ça. Je suis en vie, ou presque. Mais je ne suis pas morte pour autant, sourit-elle.

-Dis, _teta_ … Je n'étais pas mourante, et Kate non plus… Pourquoi tu nous as choisies ?

-Je t'ai choisie parce que je ne voulais pas que ce qui est arrivée à ta mère et à moi ne t'arrive aussi. Et j'ai choisi Kate pour sa force de caractère...

Je lui souris, et on profita de l'air frais, avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la maison. Les cris de Kate s'étaient calmés, ce n'étaient plus que des gémissements de douleur. J'espérais pour elle que ça finisse vite pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. Je me rappelais le feu que la morsure de Sasha avait provoqué en moi, brûlant chaque parcelle de mon corps sans répit et sans préavis.

Elle gémit pendant une journée complète, et elle ne fit plus un bruit au coucher du soleil.

-C'est presque fini... Fit Sasha.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur les battements de son cœur.

Je fis comme elle avait dit et entendit un battement de cœur bien trop rapide pour être humain. Puis doucement, l'organe ralentit sa cadence, et ne fut plus qu'un simple murmure dans la pièce, avant de se taire à jamais. On attendit de longues minutes, et Kate ouvrit les yeux.

-Prends ton temps, _drahý_ … Tu as tout le temps du monde, désormais.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sasha et moi, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda ses mains, toucha ses doigts et son visage.

-Tout a changé…

-En effet. Tu as changé. Et tu es comme nous dorénavant. Vitajte, Kate. Maintenant, tu dois te nourrir. Nous t'avons trouvé de quoi satisfaire ta soif de sang, viens.

On l'amena dehors, où un homme – visiblement un vagabond – était étendu par terre. On vit ses prunelles rouges virer au noir, signe de soif, et elle sauta sur l'homme avant de planter ses dents dans son cou. Elle se retrouva rapidement à court de sang, et s'enfuit dans la forêt avoisinante à la recherche de plus.

- _Drahý_ ! Kate ! Attends-nous !

Sasha réussit à la rattraper avant moi, et la stoppa. Elle lui apprit alors qu'elle devait éviter de s'enfuir comme ça pour attaquer des humains.

-Je te trouverai quelqu'un d'autre demain…

-J'ai soif !

-Je sais, _drahý_. Mais on ne doit pas attirer l'attention. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit avant de te transformer ?

-Vous êtes surveillées et je dois vous protéger…

-C'est bien, ma grande. C'est exactement ça… Tu dois nous protéger de ceux qui nous voudraient du mal…

-Demain, alors.

-Oui. Demain, tu auras de quoi boire de nouveau, je te le promets.

Les jours qui suivirent, nous découvrîmes que Kate avait développé un don - celui de donner des décharges électriques à ses adversaires - et elle s'entraîna à l'utiliser sans tuer toute personne qu'elle toucherait.

 _POV Kate –_

Les jours et les semaines s'enchaînèrent et l'hiver termina sa course pour laisser place au printemps. Nous avions quitté notre petite maison et avions établi notre nouvelle maison à la sortie d'un petit hameau bordé d'une rivière. Je m'étais très bien habituée à ma nouvelle condition et j'étais complètement épanouie.

Pour le moment, je n'avais pas eu pour le moment à nous défendre d'une quelconque attaque, mais Sasha sentait que c'était pour bientôt. Cependant, elle avait repéré une jeune femme qui était exploitée par les paysans du village de l'autre côté de la rivière, et elle était certaine qu'elle serait mieux auprès de nous plutôt que de rester dans ce village.

J'étais chargée de surveiller notre potentielle _sestra_ , Irina, vérifiant qu'elle était saine et sauve, mais une nuit j'entendis des cris provenir de sa petite maison. Sans hésiter, je courus la voir, et vis un homme sur elle, en train de la violer et de la frapper.

Gardant toujours mes dagues sur moi, je me jetais sur lui et lui enfonçais un des couteaux dans la jambe, avant de l'assommer. Je me jetais sur Irina, qui était en train de lâcher, et la mordis.

Elle se mit à hurler peu de temps après, alors que je sortais dehors pour alerter mes sœurs, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Je bâillonnais Irina, et demandais à Sasha de la prendre tandis que je portais l'homme sur mon dos.

On retourna à notre maisonnette de l'autre bord de la rivière, et Sasha se chargea de transformer Irina. Tanya et moi nous nourrîmes de l'homme, le sang coulant dans nos gorges soulagea la soif de ces derniers jours.

J'entendis les cris d'Irina percer et je supposais que Sasha l'avait mordue et que sa transformation avait commencé. Trois jours passèrent, et nous nous étions habituées aux cris d'Irina bien qu'ils aient diminués au fur et à mesure que sa transformation progresssait.

-Tu entends ? Fit Sasha.

-Quoi ?

-Justement... Plus rien.

-Ce qui veut dire...?

-Elle est prête.

On se leva du rondin de bois sur lequel on était assises et on rentra dans notre petite maisonnette pour découvrir Irina, debout sur ses deux jambes et complètement perdue.

-Irina, _drahý_... Te voilà enfin réveillée, fit Sasha, doucement.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as été attaquée, et nous t'avons sauvée. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, désormais. As-tu soif ?

-Oui, souffla t-elle dans un grognement rauque.

-Alors viens. Tu vas assister à ta première chasse...

-Ma première chasse ?

-Tu n'es plus tout à fait toi-même désormais.

Sasha lui expliqua le plus simplement du monde ce qu'elle était devenue, les avantages et inconvénients de son nouvel état, et Irina ne parut pas si perturbée que ça par la nouvelle.

Des années durant, nous avons sillonné les routes à la recherche d'un endroit où vivre à l'abri des humains, nous nourrissant d'eux quand la soif se faisait trop intense. Sasha, bien qu'elle nous aimait toujours autant et nous considérait comme ses filles - et nous la considérions comme notre mère - était devenue distante et chassait seule de temps à autres.

Mais jamais nous ne nous serions doutées de ce qu'elle nous cachait, malgré que des rumeurs dans le village disaient qu'un loup rôdait et tuait les gens à la nuit tombée. Les attaques faisaient penser plutôt à des vampires nomades - ou des nouveaux nés - mais quand un jour, un clan de vampires 'ennemis' arriva avec Sasha et un petit garçon, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'encastèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à l'impensable : notre matka avait créé un enfant immortel - pour dieu ne sait quelle raison - et nous avait toutes condamnées à la fin sinistre que réservait la haute instance vampirique plus connue sous le nom des Volturi.

L'enfant aux cheveux blonds comme les blés avait les iris rouges, de la commisure de ses lèvres s'écoulait du sang encore frais. Il devait avoir à peine trois ans, et souriait dans les bras d'une fillette blonde, elle aussi. Tanya, malgré le choc, tenta de comprendre pourquoi Sasha avait fait cela.

- _Matka_... Qu'as-tu fait ?

- _Drahý_ , je ne sav...

Soudainement, elle se mit à crier et s'écroula de douleur, la fillette qui tenait l'enfant immortel fixant Sasha.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Irina. Ne la tuez pas, pitié.

-Tuez-les toutes... Et brûlez leurs corps, fit un des hommes en cape noire.

-Caius, laisse-les...

-Mais...

-Suffit ! Gronda Aro.

-Pitié, épargnez-les... Elles ne savaient rien de son existence... Je sais que vous pouvez vérifier... Sondez leur esprit ! Vous verrez !

Le fameux Aro s'approcha et nous tendit sa main. On donna la nôtre chacune à notre tour et une fois fini, il recula et retrouva ses congénères.

-Elles sont bel et bien innocentes, et seront par conséquent épargnées. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le cas pour tout le monde. Tuez la mère et le fils.

-Elles sont coupables par association ! Rugit Caius. Elles doivent être brûlées avec leur mère et la créature.

-Et moi je dis qu'elles sont innocentes, fit fermement Aro.

On se mit à crier avant que les autres vampires nous retinrent de force et que les plus costauds s'occupent de Sasha et l'enfant immortel. Je détournais le regard et en quelques secondes, tout fut fini.

Au sol, des morceaux de ce qui fut notre mère et l'abomination qu'elle avait créée. Irina tomba à genoux, tandis que je regardais les vampires allumer un feu et jeter au feu les restes de Sasha et l'enfant.

-Que cela vous serve de leçon, lança Caius. Nous serons plus intransigeants la prochaine fois, alors faites en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas une autre...

Et ils repartirent comme ils furent arrivés, dans une bourrasque de vent. Les mois suivants, Tanya était devenu leader du clan à la place de Sasha, nous avions repris la route, rencontré des gens, nous étions amusées, et j'avais découvert un nouveau mode d'alimentation - des animaux à la place des humains - et même si cela nous rendait moins fortes, ça nous rassasiait tout autant.

Après des années à nous distraire et oublier la mort de Sasha, nous avions quitté la Slovaquie pour le nord-ouest du nouveau monde. À proximité d'une réserve naturelle, nous avions ce qu'il fallait pour nous intégrer auprès des humains sans leur causer de soucis étant donné que nous nous étions sevrés du sang humain. Au détour d'une partie de chasse, nous rencontrâmes Carmen et Eleazar, un couple de vampires espagnols, et convaincus par notre style de vie, ils s'ajoutèrent à notre clan et s'y adaptèrent très bien.

Eleazar était né en Espagne un siècle auparavant, et avait été transformé durant la guerre d'indépendance qui a opposé la France et son pays natal, alors qu'il s'était pris une balle près du cœur, il avait été déclaré mort alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Un vampire du nom de Pedro l'avait transformé en découvrant que son cœur battait encore. Il avait rejoint la garde des Volturi - qui nous avaient laissés orphelines - parce qu'il avait le don de détecter les pouvoirs des autres vampires ainsi que les futurs et potentiels pouvoirs de simples humains. De son humanité, Eleazar avait gardé sa douceur malgré qu'il n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec les méthodes souvent barbares et violentes des Volturi.

Carmen, quant à elle, était de sang royal, et suite à la guerre d'indépendance, elle avait été la dernière survivante et avait tenté en vain de reconstruire l'empire familial. Une nuit, des opposants français avaient pénétré dans sa demeure et l'avaient violée et battue à mort. Un succube - attiré par l'odeur du sang - l'avait transformée et elle s'était réveillée seule, perdue et effrayée par sa nouvelle condition. Elle avait voyagé, à la recherche de compagnons, et avait croisé la route d'Eleazar en Italie.

Ils devinrent rapidement compagnons, essayant de trouver un équilibre entre leur couple et le travail d'Eleazar auprès des Volturi. Au bout de quelques années ensemble, Carmen avait réussi à convaincre Eleazar de tout arrêter et malgré une réticence de la part d'Aro, ce dernier lui avait donné sa bénédiction tout en espérant le voir revenir un jour dans leurs rangs. Ils en avaient profité pour sillonner le monde à la recherche de nouveaux compagnons, et nous avaient trouvé.

Après quelques mois ensemble, nous les considérâmes comme membres de notre famille et notre clan, et on chercha d'autres vampires, longeant la côte ouest du Canada et des États-Unis. Dans une petite bourgade près de Seattle, on tomba sur un clan. Le chef, Carlisle Cullen, après nous avoir présenté à sa «famille», nous initia à son alimentation, composée de sang animal.

-Ça va remplacer vos besoins nutritionnels sans diminuer votre force ou la teneur de vos pouvoirs... Ma famille et moi l'avons testé et approuvé.

-Pouvons-nous essayer ? Demanda Kate.

-Bien sûr, sourit Carlisle.

On partit chasser dans la forêt avec Carlisle accompagnés de sa femme, Esmé, et leur fils Edward. On trouva pas mal d'animaux, dont un ours sur lequel Kate utilisa son pouvoir pour pouvoir s'en nourrir. Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient pas de don particulier, tandis qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise étant donné que je l'avais trouvé extrêmement beau et avait pensé que nous aurions fait un beau couple. Le malaise passé, on se nourrit de l'ours, avant d'attraper un cerf et de rentrer. Edward partit directement au sous-sol, où se trouvait la salle de musique et notamment son piano.

-Il est très doué et je pense que s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de mourir, il aurait fait un excellent et très talentueux pianiste...

-Très très doué, sourit Esmé.

Je souris à Esmé et descendit dans la-dite pièce de musique, où ne trônait seulement qu'un magnifique piano à queue noire. Edward était assis devant, ses doigts caressant les touches ivoire, absorbé par la mélodie qui en sortait.

-C'est magnifique...

Il se tourna vers moi, et me regarda de ses yeux dorés, avant de me sourire poliment.

-Merci...

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à apprendre. C'est l'instrument le plus facile à jouer. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, du moment que ce soit mélodieux, bien accordé, et qu'on connaisse la correspondance des touches...

-Et tu sais tout ça ? Fis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

-Oui. Viens essayer, si tu veux...

-Je ne voudrais pas casser ton piano, qui est d'ailleurs très beau.

-C'est très résistant...

Je m'approchais de l'instrument et m'assis sur le banc à côté d'Edward. Il me montra quelques notes et mélodies et je ne pus que sourire. Edward était quelqu'un de très bien élevé, sûrement de famille royale ou riche.

-Un peu, oui.

-Quoi ?

-Mon père biologique était banquier et il travaillait tout le temps, je le voyais rarement, mais il faisait ça pour qu'on vive comme il désirait qu'on vive, et c'était tout à son honneur. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, même en temps de guerre.

-Comment est-tu devenu ce que tu es ?

Il me raconta son histoire, les bons souvenirs comme les mauvais et je racontais ensuite la mienne, ce qui fit qu'on discuta pendant ce que je semblais être des heures. Son histoire était triste mais tellement belle que j'admirais Edward, rien que pour son humilité et sa force.

On repartit avec Kate, Irina et Carmen et Eleazar quelques jours plus tard, promettant aux Cullen de revenir les voir souvent tellement nous avions tissé des liens forts avec eux. Au fur et à mesure de voir les Cullen, je développais des sentiments envers Edward, qui avait désormais une « sœur » et un « frère » nommés Rosalie et Emmett et qui venaient d'être transformés. Un jour, alors que les Cullen nous rendaient visite, je décidais de parler avec Edward de mes sentiments pour lui, espérant qu'ils soient réciproques. Il était dehors, à regarder la neige tomber.

-Edward ?

-Tanya ?

-Je t'ai surpris ?

-Un peu... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, excuse-moi.

-Tu es bien poli, souris-je.

Il se décala pour me laisser m'asseoir à côté de lui, et n'osa pas me regarder.

-Tu sais, je...

-Je sais...

-Oh...

-Écoute, Tanya, je... Fit-il avant de se racler la gorge,soupirer et passer une main dans sa crinière cuivrée. Bien que je sois très honoré par ton... intérêt envers moi, je crains que ce ne soit pas... Toi et moi, enfin je veux dire...

Il se tut et j'étais certaine que s'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Je soupirais, baissais la tête et me levais.

-C'était idiot, on est comme des cousins. Mais je comprends tout à fait, souris-je pour cacher ma déception.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est moi qui le suis, Edward.

Le temps en tant que vampire - ou plutôt succube comme on nous appelait mes sœurs et moi - passait extrêmement vite, et le nouveau millénaire arriva. Pour nous, cela ne changea rien à nos habitudes, nous voyions toujours les Cullen, nous sillonnions le monde à la recherche de nouveaux compagnons, nous nous étions très bien adaptés au régime végétarien que Carlisle nous avait fait découvrir et nous vivions toujours en Alaska. Un jour, Edward arriva à l'improviste à la maison. Il semblait perturbé, confus, et était venu seul, ce qui m'avait paniquée.

-Edward...? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Forks ?

-Oui, mais pas ce que tu crois.

-Entre, souris-je.

-Je préférerais aller chasser, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas de soucis.

-Seul.

Il partit durant des heures, me laissant me faire un sang d'encre. J'espérais que rien ne soit arrivé à sa famille.

-Edward, que se passe t-il ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

-Oh...

-Enfin... Je voulais te demander si je pouvais rester ici quelques temps...

-As-tu des soucis ?

-Tu te rappelles de la fable de la tua cantante ?

-C'est quand le sang d'un ou d'une humaine est tellement attirant que tu n'as qu'une envie : boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tu as trouvé ta tua cantante, c'est ça ?

-Possible.

-Explique-moi.

-Lors de mon premier jour au lycée de Forks, une nouvelle fille, celle du chef de la police, a croisé mon regard lors du repas de midi, et je pouvais sentir son sang dans ma bouche... J'ai pu me retenir parce qu'elle était loin de moi, mais quand je l'ai retrouvée en biologie et qu'elle s'est assise à côté de moi, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ... Je peux encore la sentir, sentir son parfum, sentir son sang dans ma bouche, même à des centaines de kilomètres de Forks...

-Edward...

-Je peux pas y retourner, je la tuerais. Je vais tout foutre en l'air ce que Carlisle m'a appris... Elle sera en sécurité tant que je reste ici, loin d'elle et loin de son parfum et son sang.

-Prends le temps que tu as besoin pour réfléchir ou autre, tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

-Merci Tanya.

-De rien, bratanec.

- _Bratanec_ ?

-Ça veut dire 'cousin' en slovaque.

-Et cousine, ça se dit comment ?

-Pareil, sourit-elle. Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux.

Les jours passèrent, et être avec les Denali firent du bien à Edward, même s'il n'était pas lui même. Il m'avait dit qu'Alice avait eu une vision d'elle, vampire et avec lui. Avec lui... Cousin ou pas, mes sentiments pour Edward étaient toujours les mêmes, et ça me brisait le coeur de les imaginer ensemble.

-Je suis tellement désolé Tanya, murmura Edward.

-Ne le sois pas, fis-je en prenant une grande respiration à la fois profonde et inutile. Tu as la chance d'aimer... Parce que oui, tu l'aimes. Même si tu ne l'as vue que très brièvement, tu l'aimes. C'est ce que la tua cantante fait aussi... Et je sais que la vision d'Alice se réalisera... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit au bonheur, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité pour toi. Alors fais le plein de sang, retourne à Forks, et aime-la.

Edward resta une semaine chez nous et suivit mes recommandations envers sa tua cantante. Aux dernières nouvelles, lui et Bella filaient le parfait amour.

 _POV Irina -_

Parfois, être une vampire est très ennuyeuse, surtout en Alaska, à part la chasse, et encore. Il manquait quelque chose à ma vie et voir Carmen et Eleazar si amoureux me donnaient envie de trouver mon compagnon pour le reste de l'éternité. Alors j'avais décidé de trouver parmi les humains un homme qui n'aurait pas peur de moi et qui m'aimerait comme je suis. Tanya souffrait elle aussi de cette solitude, surtout à cause de notre cousin Edward qui avait rencontré une humaine et transpirait le bonheur à ses côtés.

Un soir, alors que je lisais un livre pour la énième fois, j'entendis le téléphone sonner et Tanya alla décrocher et salua Carlisle, avant de se mettre à crier, tous nous appeler et de mettre le téléphone en haut parleur.

-Tanya, calme-toi, fit Carlisle. Nous avons rencontré un petit clan de nomades alors que nous jouions au baseball dans la clairière et Bella était avec nous.

-Bella ? Demandais-je.

-La copine d'Edward.

-Je disais donc, continua Carlisle, que le sang de Bella a chanté pour James, le chef du clan, et vu que c'est un traqueur obsessionnel, il a décidé de faire d'elle son jeu du moment...

-Et ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ta jalousie mal placée, Tanya. J'ai redirigé un des membres du clan de James, Laurent, vers vous, qui m'a dit qu'il aimerait essayer notre mode d'alimentation. Je lui ai promis que vous l'accueilleriez à bras ouverts et lui donneriez refuge tout en lui transmettant vos connaissances. Nous partons ce soir pour conduire James et Bella loin de Forks, tandis que Laurent se dirige vers vous. Il semble très désireux d'apprendre.

-Bien sûr, fit Carmen. Nous l'accueillerons comme toi et Esmé nous avez accueillis. Carlisle, fais attention à ta famille, d'accord ? Et passe-leur le bonjour.

-Merci, Carmen. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles quand tout sera terminé... À très bientôt.

Tanya explosa de colère après que Carlisle ait raccroché, à cause du béguin qu'elle avait eu pour Edward, et la jalousie qui l'animait à cause de l'humaine prénommée Bella qu'elle traitait d'humaine stupide et fragile. Elle ne comprenait pas la fascination qu'Edward avait pour son humaine, et vice versa, ni comment une humaine voudrait être avec un vampire, assurant qu'elle pouvait faire beaucoup plus pour lui que Bella.

Je finis par ne plus l'écouter, et pensais à l'homme que Carlisle nous envoyait. Depuis combien de temps était-il un nomade ? Qui était-il avant d'être transformé ? Deviendrait-il mon compagnon, comme l'étaient Carlisle et Esmé ou encore Carmen et Eleazar ? Je me surpris à rêver, et fus tirée de mes pensées par un bruit étrange : un coup donné à la porte d'entrée. Carmen et Eleazar se levèrent et allèrent ouvrir au nomade. On vit un homme à la peau colorée avec des dreadlocks et une tenue étrange rentrer dans notre maison.

-Bonsoir, je suis Laurent. Carlisle m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, sourit-il.

Sa voix était veloutée avec un léger accent français qui me fit frissonner. Si j'avais été humaine, mon coeur aurait battu à la chamade au son de sa voix.

-Je suis Kate, la chef de ce clan, et voici Tanya, Irina, Carmen et Eleazar. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir chez nous, et nous vous enseignerons tout ce que vous désirez savoir sur notre mode de vie différent du vôtre. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Laurent nous raconta comment il avait croisé le chemin de nos cousins et pourquoi il avait décidé de ne plus faire partie de leur clan.

-Je savais que James était un traqueur, mais obsessionnel à ce point, je n'avais pas prévu ça... Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter. C'est pour ça que je suis allé prévenir Carlisle dans l'espoir de les aider et trouver une nouvelle façon d'exister loin de James et Victoria. Ils ne m'ont même pas retenu, ils étaient trop concentrés sur Bella...

Les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Laurent, il apprit non sans difficultés à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Quelque chose s'était passé en nous quand nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois et nous passions notre temps ensemble, comme si une force invisible nous attirait l'un vers l'autre. Malheureusement, boire du sang animal était difficile pour Laurent, à cause du goût spécial qu'a le sang humain quand il coule dans la gorge, encore chaud et savoureux.

Carlisle nous avait informé de la mort de James, l'ancien compagnon nomade de Laurent, et Edward avait dit que Victoria reviendrait sûrement pour demander à Laurent de l'aider à venger de la mort de James, ce qui se passa. Il ignora ses demandes et nous continuâmes notre petit bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à ce que Laurent décide abruptement de quitter notre clan - et de me quitter - car il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce mode de vie, sa soif de sang n'était pas entièrement comblée et préféra partir avant d'attaquer quelqu'un. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il était question d'autre chose : Victoria.

\- Je serai de retour, Irina, je te le promets, fit-il. J'ai juste besoin de temps, tu sais combien c'est difficile pour moi...

-Si tu ne reviens pas, je te traque et te ramène par la peau des fesses, aussi sculptées soit-elles... Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Nous nous embrassâmes comme si c'était la dernière fois puis Laurent partit et disparut dans l'immensité de la forêt alaskienne. Les jours et les semaines se succédèrent et quelque chose manquait à ma routine.

Une personne vous manque et tout est dépeuplé, dirait le dicton. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant au départ de Laurent, et un jour, nos cousins débarquèrent sans préavis et sans Edward.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-C'est Jasper... Il a attaqué Bella, et Edward est parti... On a été obligé de quitter Forks...

-Rentrez, rentrez, fit Carmen.

Après avoir discuté un peu, on apprit qu'Edward était parti sans donner d'indication sur sa possible destination, tandis que Bella dépérissait à vue d'oeil. Tanya, jalouse au possible, ne la plaignit pas mais ne s'amusa pas non plus de la situation, étant donné qu'Edward était tout aussi mal en point avant qu'il ne parte. Alors que les jours passaient, Alice eut une vision de Bella et de Laurent, puis celui-ci disparut soudainement tandis que Bella était saine et sauve.

-Sam et sa meute ?

-Possible...

-Je vais appeler Billy pour confirmer...

-Confirmer quoi ? Demandais-je, craignant le pire pour mon compagnon.

-Si ce que je pense est arrivé, Laurent s'est rallié de nouveau à Victoria dans le but de tuer Bella...

-Et ?

-Et les loups, au courant de la menace pesant sur Bella, pourraient avoir...

-Pourraient avoir quoi, Carlisle ? M'énervais-je.

-Ils pourraient avoir éliminé Laurent si il a tenté de tuer Bella...

Les mots résonnèrent dans mon esprit, et je n'attendis pas que Carlisle passe cet appel pour connaître le sort de mon compagnon. Laurent avait été assassiné par les loups-garous, ce qui fut confirmé à mon immense tristesse. Je m'effondrais au sol, comme tuée à nouveau, le visage lisse et sans émotions, telle une pierre dans un désert d'inexistence.

J'étais tellement dévastée et vide de tout sentiments que je ne vis même pas les Cullen repartir et passais mes journées et nuits seule, regardant l'immensité de l'Alaska sans ressentir une once d'émotion. Laurent m'avait changé, et j'avais espéré le changer, mais il était revenu à ses anciennes habitudes et avait fini par être tué.

Nous n'eûmes plus de nouvelles des Cullen pendant un moment et quand nous reçûmes l'invitation d'Edward à venir à son mariage avec Bella, je décidais d'enfin exprimer la rage enfouie depuis la mort de Laurent.

-Je n'irais pas. Il en est hors de question ! Laurent est MORT à cause de cette stupide humaine qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de se mettre en danger pour se sentir exister ! Je n'irais pas. Ils ont préféré s'allier à ceux qui ont tué mon compagnon alors désolée mais ce sera sans moi.

-Ils font partie de notre famille, fit Carmen. Nous devons faire la paix avec eux, Irina.

-Tu n'es pas le chef du clan, Carmen. Kate l'est. Et même si elle décide que nous devrions y aller, je ne peux pas... Non, je pourrais mais je ne VEUX pas. Vu qu'ils sont « alliés » avec les loups, il faudrait que je fasse l'impasse là-dessus et les laisser vivre pour le meutre qu'ils ont commis ? Non seulement ils ont pris sa vie, mais aussi une partie de moi ! La seule partie de moi qui se sentait encore vivante et qui avait réussi à oublier ce que je suis devenue.

-Les Cullen ont toujours été là pour nous... Et nous aussi... Ce n'est pas la faute de Bella... Laurent a toujours su qu'elle était de notre famille, et il voulait quand même la tuer, fit Kate fermement. Ton Laurent est resté celui qu'il était avant de te rencontrer... Tu ne changes pas la nature d'un vampire par l'amour ! Alors que tu viennes ou non, nous irons, que ça te plaise ou non. Je suis la chef de ce clan, et j'ai décidé que nous irons à ce mariage, un point c'est tout.

 _POV Tanya -_

Le jour du mariage d'Edward et Bella arriva et j'étais contente pour eux deux, depuis le temps qu'Edward était célibataire. Même si nous n'avions pas encore rencontré sa future épouse, Edward et sa famille n'en avait dit que du bien. Nous fîmes chemin vers la maison des Cullen, et ce fut Esmé qui nous accueillis, toujours aussi charmante et aimable. On entendit des gloussements au premier étage - typiques d'Alice. Celle-ci descendit et vint nous saluer, tout comme le reste de la famille à part les principaux intéressés.

-Edward n'est pas là ?

-Oh euh... Il est en train de se préparer. Tout comme Bella.

-Oh si vous saviez combien je suis pressée ! Mon frère se marie ! C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive !

-Ha ha ha...

-Quand on parle du loup...

Irina se tendit immédiatement et quand elle vit que c'était bien Edward, elle se détendit. Edward nous salua tous. Il était magnifique, vêtu d'un costume magnifique qui lui allait à la perfection, et ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude en bataille.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où ça se passe, fit Alice.

Tous les invités étaient arrivés et Edward alla se placer devant l'autel avec le pasteur derrière lui, attendant que sa future femme arrive. Nous discutâmes un peu, et il y avait beaucoup de monde pour un mariage comme celui-là. Sûrement un coup d'Alice.

Le pasteur nous demanda à tous d'aller rejoindre nos places car la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à démarrer. La musique démarra et nous nous levâmes pour regarder le fond de l'allée et voir enfin celle qui allait être notre nouvelle cousine et qui avait volé le cœur d'Edward.

Bella était magnifique, avec une robe de mariée blanche à manches longues et une traîne interminable, alors que ses cheveux d'une couleur chocolatée étaient attachés en un chignon flou. Elle était exactement comme Edward l'avait décrit, et magnifique dans tous les sens du terme. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'émotion et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de son bien-aimé. On s'assit, et Edward prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes, les yeux dans les yeux.

Nous étions tous assis et le moment Edward prit les mains de Bella dans la sienne, je laisse aller. Tous les sentiments que j'avais ressenti pour Edward s'envolèrent dans la seconde et fus heureuse que cette humaine face devant lui soit la meilleure personne pour lui. En un éclair, la cérémonie fut terminée, et après un baiser plus long mais tellement tendre, tout le monde applaudit les mariés, Bella n'osant pas regarder les invités. La réception commença dans la foulée et on alla féliciter les jeunes mariés.

-Bella ? Fit Carmen en lui faisant la bise.

-Félicitations, Edward, ajouta Eleazar.

-Eleazar et Carmen, c'est ça ? Fit Bella.

-Oui, et nos cousines d'Alaska, Tanya, Kate, ajouta Edward.

-On nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, sourit Kate.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, annonça Carmen.

-Merci.

Irina, qui avait finalement de venir, était pétrifiée en voyant des loups-garous au mariage, et les fixait avec une douleur visible sur son visage.

-Irina, fit Carmen. J'aimerai te présenter...

-C'est au dessus de mes forces...

-Tu avais promis, fis-je.

-Ils en ont invité un...

-Irina, c'est notre ami, fit Edward, en essayant de calmer la tension soudainement apparue.

-Ils ont tué Laurent...

-Il voulait tuer Bella.

-Je refuse d'y croire, grogna Irina. Il voulait devenir comme nous, vivre en paix avec les humains... Avec moi.

-Je suis navré, ajouta Edward.

Irina s'en alla et je m'excusais pour son comportement déplacé envers Edward et sa femme. On laissa la place à d'autres invités en allant nous asseoir à la table de la réception qui nous avait été désignée afin que la famille de Bella et Edward portent un toast, et on fit mine de boire la coupe de champagne qu'on nous avait donné et la soirée passa à une vitesse folle et quand Edward m'invita à danser, j'hésitais sérieusement à accepter son invitation.

-D'accord, souris-je.

Edward prit mes deux mains et on partit sur la piste de danse, nous faisant bouger lentement, ce qui nous permit de parler un peu.

-Je suis désolé, Tanya.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup et que je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi... -Écoute... Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais pour être franche, je suis très heureuse que tu sois avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi, car tu transpires le bonheur à cent bornes à la ronde et je préfère largement te voir comme ça. Tu mérites d'être heureux avec elle. Je n'ai jamais été rejetée par un homme avant, tu le sais, mais quand je vois la joie qu'elle te procure, je suis bien contente que tu m'aies rejetée. Alors ne sois pas désolée. Un jour, mon tour viendra aussi et je sais que tu seras tout aussi heureux pour moi que je ne le suis pour toi.

 _POV Irina -_

Je décidais de quitter le clan provisoirement aorès ce qui était arrivé lors du mariage d'Edward. Je m'aventurais un peu partout entre le territoire américain et canadien à la recherche de distraction. Passant près de Forks, je découvris une clairière et entendis un bruit. Sûrement le rire d'un enfant s'amusant avec ses parents dans la neige. J'humais l'air, et ne décelais pas d'odeur particulière à part l'odeur des grands pins entourant la clairière à quelques mètres de moi. Je devais probablement être près du territoire des Cullen, et ce devait être eux qui jouaient dans la neige.

Mais quand je m'approchais de la clairière, ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Bella, la femme d'Edward, accompagnée d'une jeune enfant et d'un des loups garous ayant tué Laurent. J'hoquetais et toutes mes pensées se confusèrent. Bella et Edward avaient créé un enfant immortel. Étaient-ils ignorants à ce point alors qu'ils savaient les lois mieux que nous ? Si elle et Edward avaient eu un enfant pendant qu'elle était encore humaine, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui avec cet enfant immortel, cette abomination...

Réfléchissant au temps passé depuis le mariage, il était impossible qu'ils aient conçu cet enfant... Je pensais à ma mère, tuée sur le bûcher pour avoir créé un enfant immortel et nous avait laissées orphelines. J'en voulus à Bella d'avoir existé... S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fille, les Cullens ne se seraient pas alliés à des loups et Laurent serait encore en vie.

Je tournais le dos à cette scène et partis en un éclair en Italie. Je ne pensais plus à rien, et surtout je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Tout m'avait été pris injustement, alors autant me venger de la personne qui avait tout enlevé mes espoirs de famille, de compagnon et m'avait tuée au plus profond de moi. Bella Swan paierait.

 _POV Kate -_

Après le mariage de Bella et Edward, la famille Cullen nous appris que Bella avait été transformée après avoir été malade. Entre temps, Irina avait quitté notre clan pour réfléchir, et nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. Un jour d'hiver, on vit Edward et Bella se garer devant chez nous, et Edward sortit, je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son regard.

-Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous n'attendions pas ta présence...

-Est-ce à propos d'Irina ? Demanda Carmen. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'elle...

-Indirectement, répondit Edward.

-Pourquoi ton épouse attend-elle dans la voiture ? S'inquiéta Eleazar.

-Et pourquoi tu as amené un loup avec toi ? Je peux le sentir d'ici...

-Ma famille est en danger et j'ai besoin de votre aide...

-Que se passe t-il, Edward ? Fit Carmen.

-C'est difficile et long à expliquer, mais j'ai besoin que vous soyiez ouverts d'esprit...

-Bien sûr, fit Tanya.

On vit Bella sortir de la voiture accompagnée du loup, Jacob, et d'une enfant. On eut un élan de recul en voyant l'enfant. Une immortelle. Comme Vasilii.

-Les Volturis viendront pour nous, murmurais-je. C'est immoral !

-Éloigne cet enfant de nous ! Cria Tanya.

-Elle n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

-C'est un crime !

Tanya se jeta sur Edward sans réfléchir et je défendis ma soeur en l'électrocutant. Bella s'en mêla et me projeta à des mètres d'Edward. Quand on voulut revenir à la charge, la femme d'Edward nous stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Reculez !

-Elle a du sang qui coule dans ses veines, expliqua Edward. Vous pouvez sentir sa chaleur... Je suis son père biologique et Bella est sa mère.

-Impossible, répondis-je.

-C'est vrai, argumenta Bella. Elle est née quand j'étais encore humaine.

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel, ajouta Eleazar.

-Elle peut vous le montrer, si vous la laissez vous approcher.

Le loup prit la petite dans ses bras et les deux s'approchèrent de nous. Elle était si belle... Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre, la chaleur de son corps irradier à chaque mètre la rapprochant de nous.

-Tanya, tu nous dois ça, fit Edward. Nous sommes tous sur le point de mourir car ta soeur n'a pas voulu qu'on parle.

On se regarda tous, et Carmen hocha la tête. Je soupirais et en fis de même.

-Elle peut te montrer la vérité, fit Edward alors que l'enfant touchait la joue de Tanya.

-N'aie pas peur, exliqua Bella, c'est comme ça qu'elle communique.

Ma soeur parut absente un moment, avant de retrouver la raison et de nous regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut mon tour, et dès que les mains de Renesmée touchèrent mes joues, je vis l'histoire de cette enfant à travers ss propres yeux. Bella était sur une table couverte de sang, et ses cris se turent quand elle vit son bébé. L'épouse d'Edward la tenait dans ses bras, puis elles furent séparées pour que l'enfant termine dans les bras de Rosalie. Les cris de Bella doublèrent, dûs à la douleur puis le silence. La dernière image était Bella, magnifique en tant que vampire, marchant timidement vers Renesmée.

-Un tel don ne peut venir que d'un père très doué, sourit Eleazar.

-C'est fascinant, renchérit Carmen. Rentrons à l'intérieur, nous avons un peu de nourriture pour Jacob et la petite.

Après avoir rassasié la faim du loup et de l'enfant, on discuta avec nos visiteurs d'Irina, qui avait été dénoncer l'enfant aux Volturi sans même avoir cherché à comprendre.

-Merci de nous avoir écouté, fit Edward, plus détendu qu'à son arrivée.

-Le grave danger, c'est les Volturi, c'est ça ? Demanda Tanya.

-Oui...

-Comment ont-ils su à son sujet ?

-Bella a vu Irina ce jour-là dans les montagnes, et Renesmée était avec elle...

-Irina aurait été vous dénoncer ? Irina ? Ma soeur ?

-Alice l'a vue y aller dans une de ses visions...

-Comment pourrait-elle faire une telle chose ? Fit Eleazar.

-Imaginez si vous aviez vu Renesmée sans qu'on ait eu le temps de vous expliquer...

-Peu importe... Vous êtes notre famille, sourit Carmen. Et on va défendre notre famille. Savez-vous quand ils arriveront ?

-Dans un mois selon Alice... Quand la neige tiendra au sol...

-Un mois ? C'est long.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'ils se préparent à exterminer un clan tout entier...

-Edward, m'énervais-je. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher...

-Où sont les autres Cullen ? Demanda Eleazar.

-Partis chercher des alliés...

-Peu importe combien d'alliés vous rassemblez, nous vous aiderons.

-Nous ne vous demandons pas de mourir pour nous, Tanya. Carlisle ne demanderait jamais ça. Nous cherchons simplement des témoins. Pour attester que ce que nous disons est vrai...

-Je ne suis pas dangereuse, fit la petite. Je ne blesse personne, sauf Jacob, j'aime bien le mordiller, ça le fait rire. Et j'adore les humains... Ils sont gentils.

-Nous serons là. Nous nous battrons à vos côtés, souris-je.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Carmen. La famille avant tout.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Eleazar, je ferai ce que je peux pour protéger l'enfant.

Après deux jours chez nous, Edward, Jacob, Bella et Renesmée repartirent à Forks. Nous les rejoignirent quelques jours après afin de s'entraîner au cas où la bataille avec les Volturi serait inévitable. On avait rencontré différents clans que Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett avaient été trouver aux quatre coins du monde. Dont un certain Garrett, qui me plaisait assez.

Eleazar avait le don de déceler les vampires avec un pouvoir spécial et de quel pouvoir il s'agissait et en découvrit plusieurs. Zafrina, du clan des Amazones, avait un contrôle total sur l'esprit de sa victime, et pouvait lui faire voir tout ce qu'elle désirait qu'elle voie. C'est ainsi qu'on découvrit le pouvoir de Bella, ou plutôt qu'Eleazar le découvrit.

-Je t'assure que si tu ne tenais pas ma main, je me croirais en Amazonie... Fit Edward.

-Je ne vois rien du tout, Edward...

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta femme est un bouclier...

-Quoi ? Un bouclier ? Demanda Bella.

-C'est un don défensif, fit Eleazar.

-C'est pour cela qu'Aro et moi ne pouvions pas lire tes pensées, ajouta Edward.

Eleazar semblait tout à fait fascinée, et je décidais de tester son pouvoir en m'approchant d'elle pour lui donner un petit coup d'électricité.

-Dommage, je ne pourrais pas te botter les fesses...

-Ou alors ton voltage est exagéré, fit Garrett, taquin.

-Peut-être que ça ne marche que sur les faibles, après tout, répondis-je, amusée, et lui fis mine d'approcher.

Il approcha son doigt de ma main, et malgré la mise en garde de Carlisle, il ne tint pas compte de son avertissement. Quand son doigt effleura ma main, il reçut une décharge et tomba à terre sous le choc, ce qui provoqua les rires de tous les vampires présents.

-Kate Denali, tu es une femme vraiment extraordinaire.

On rentra ensuite chez les Cullen et j'appris à connaître Garrett, qui m'avait séduite par son répondant.

-Donc, tu n'as jamais fait partie d'un clan avant ? Demandais-je à Garrett alors que nous allions chasser rien que tous les deux.

-Non, je veux rester moi-même. Je décide de ce que je veux faire, quand je veux, où je veux... Je ne supporterais pas de vivre comme les Cullen...

-Pourquoi les aides-tu, alors ?

-Si je dois mourir, je veux décimer un peu de Volturi avant. Tous les vampires les détestent, alors si je peux en tuer quelques uns, ils seront moins nombreux et facilement tuables. Et toi, pourquoi ton clan aide Carlisle ?

-Parce que nous sommes une famille, et on se protège en tant que telle. Si nous étions en difficulté ils nous aideraient tout autant...

-Mais tu pourrais mourir.

-C'est un risque à prendre, en effet. Mais je n'ai pas peur.

C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Garrett et moi on apprit à se connaître. C'était le premier homme avec qui je m'étais sentie à l'aise. Garrett m'observa alors que je chassais un cerf. Quand je fus assez près, je me jetais sur la bête et plantais mes dents dans son cou pour en aspirer le sang. Ensuite, je me relevais et il me regarda.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as quelque chose là...

Il essya de son doigt la goutte de sang encore frais et lécha le sang, avant de sourire.

L'entraînement continua les jours suivants et chacun fut enfin prêt à se battre. Bella avait étendu son bouclier et pouvait protéger plus de cinq personnes à la fois, elle comprise. Le jour J arriva, et on s'installa dans la prairie, selon les indications d'Alice, qui n'était toujours pas revenue avec Jasper. Face à nous, un nombre incalculable de vampires, tous alliés avec les Volturi, et Irina encerclée par la garde. Je pris la main de ma soeur et priais pour que personne ne soit tué.

Notre soeur semblait complètement perdue autour de ces vampires. On vit les loups nous rejoindre, ce qui fut la surprise pour le clan adverse. Aro enleva sa capuche, et nous regarda de ses yeux perçants. Carlisle s'avança prudemment.

-Aro. Et si nous discutions calmement, comme dans le temps ?

-Que de belles paroles, Carlisle... Mais sans doute déplacées vu le bataillon que tu as rassemblé contre nous, ironisa t-il.

-Je peux te promettre que telle n'a jamais été mon intention. Aucune loi n'a été transgressée.

-Nous voyons l'enfant, grogna Caius. Ne nous prends pas pour des simples d'esprit !

-Ce n'est pas une enfant immortelle ! Fit Carlisle. Ces personnes peuvent en attester. Regardez-la. Voyez l'abondance de sang humain dans ses joues.

-Artifice ! Proclama Caius, avant d'être interrompu par Aro.

-Je veux recueillir la moindre particule de vérité, mais d'une personne plus concernée par cette histoire... C'est à dire Edward. Puisque l'enfant s'accroche à ta compagne nouvellement née, je suppose que tu es impliqué, fit-il en tendant la main vers Edward.

Edward regarda Bella et Renesmée avant de s'avancer et de franchir les centaines de mètres qui séparaient notre groupe du clan des Volturi, avant qu'Aro ne prenne sa main. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, minutes pendant lesquelles personne n'osa prononcer un mot tant qu'Aro n'avait pas fini de lire en Edward.

-J'aimerai lui parler, demanda Aro.

Bella prit la main de la petite, et s'avança dans la neige, Jacob derrière elles. Quelque chose clochait, on l'avait tous senti. Emmett les rejoignit, et tous les quatre, ils s'avancèrent vers Aro.

-Ah jeune Bella, l'immortalité te réussit, fit-il, avant de se mettre à rire. J'entends son étrange coeur.

L'enfant s'avança vers Aro et le salua, avant de poser sa petite main sur la joue, ce qui surprit le chef de clan.

-Magnifico. Mi humaine, mi vampire... Conçue et portée par ce nouveau-né durant son existence humaine.

-Impossible ! Hurla Caius.

-Crois-tu qu'ils m'aient dupé, mon frère ?

-Faites avancer l'informatrice, fit le Volturi blond.

Irina nous regarda alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Caius Aro et Marcus. Je pouvais sentir sa peine et sa honte, même à des centaines de mètres de nous.

-Est-ce l'enfant que tu as vu ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, murmura t-elle après avoir regardé Renesmée.

-Jane... Ordonna Caius.

-Elle a changé ! Cria Irina Cette fille était plus petite...

-Tes allégations étaient donc fausses.

-Les Cullen sont innocents. Je me suis trompée et j'en assumerais la pleine responsabilité. Je suis désolée, fit Irina à notre égard.

À ce moment là, on comprit ce qui allait inévitablement se passer. Ils allaient tuer notre _sestra_ pour s'être trompée. Edward tenta de les arrêter, mais Felix s'approcha dangereusement d'Irina, aidé par deux vampires, qui la démembrèrent et la brûlèrent.

Nous nous élançâmes dans la neige pour essayer de les arrêter et dans une rage folle, j'électrifiais quiconque voulait nous retenir mais on fut vite aveuglées par Zafrina, une des vampires du clan amazone.

-J'ai besoin de voir ! Criais-je.

-Tanya, ils n'attendent que ça, nous fit Edward. On mourra tous si vous attaquez.

On reprit nos esprits et on se calma. Aro donna l'ordre à Jane d'attaquer Edward, mais Bella activa son bouclier, ce qui permit à Edward de se relever et de ne plus être sous le joug de Jane, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Ce coup de surprise énerva tous les Volturi, Alec tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir mais fut stoppé par Aro lui-même.

-Aucune loi n'a été transgressée, comme je l'ai dit, fit Carlisle.

-Je l'admets mais n'y a t-il vraiment aucun danger ? Pour la première fois de toute notre histoire, les humains représentent un danger. Leur technologie leur a fait produire des armes capables de nous détruire. Préserver notre secret n'a jamais été aussi impératif. La seule chance de salut réside dans le savoir, et celui-ci est tolérable. Nous ne savons rien de ce que cette fillette peut devenir. On ne peut pas vivre dans une telle incertitude... Devons nous renoncer au combat aujourd'hui au risque de mourir demain ?

Aro changea d'expression faciale, passant de l'inquiétude à la surprise.

-Alice, fit Edward. Elle est revenue.

Une lueur d'espoir revit dans mon cœur et dans tous ceux de notre côté. Aro oublia son discours et s'adressa à Alice.

-Ma très très chère Alice, quel plaisir de te joindre à nous, en fin de compte.

-J'ai la preuve que l'enfant ne représente pas de risque pour notre espèce. Laisse-moi te faire voir, fit-elle en tendant la main.

Aro ordonna aux gardes de la laisser passer et elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, et il s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Le silence dura pendant un bon moment, avant qu'il ne lâche la main d'Alice, avant de regarder, hébété, vers notre direction.

-Tu sais, désormais, fit Alice. Tel est ton avenir, sauf si tu décides d'en changer le cours.

-On ne peut pas, gronda Caius. L'enfant reste une menace préoccupante.

-Mais si on vous certifiait qu'elle demeurera étrangère au monde des humains, pourrait-on vivre en paix ? Demanda Edward.

-Bien sûr, mais vous ne pourriez pas le prouver, fit Caius.

-Je crois bien que si, fit Edward, souriant à sa sœur.

On vit deux inconnus s'avancer vers les Volturi. Les deux personnes avaient la peau mate et étaient vêtus de simples tenues en tissu.

-J'ai moi aussi cherché des témoins digne de foi, argumenta Alice, parmi les Tikuna, une tribu du Brésil.

-On a assez de témoins, fit Caius, énervé.

-Laisse-les parler mon frère, gronda Aro. Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Nahuel. Je suis mi-humain, mi-vampire, fit le jeune homme. Comme l'enfant. Un vampire avait séduit ma mère qui mourut en me donnant naissance, et c'est ma tante, Huilen, qui m'a élevé comme son fils. J'en ai ensuite fait une immortelle.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Bella, intriguée.

-J'ai aujourd'hui 150 ans.

-À quel âge as-tu atteint la maturité ? Interrogea Aro.

-Sept ans après ma venue au monde. Et je n'ai pas changé depuis.

Bella se retourna pour sourire à sa fille, avant qu'Aro ne repose des questions.

-Régime alimentaire ?

-Sang ou nourriture humaine. L'un ou l'autre me convient.

-Ces enfants sont presque comme nous, fit Marcus, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis son arrivée.

-Vous oubliez que les Cullen fréquentent les loups-garous, ajouta Caius, qui sont par nature nos ennemis.

Aro posa fraternellement la main sur l'épaule de Caius, tout en secouant la tête, et je souris à Garrett et ma famille.

-Chers frères, il n'y a nul danger ici. Il n'y aura pas de combat aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs des sous-fifres d'Aro partirent, notamment Caius et Jane, et il partit également, nous laissant tous sains et saufs, à part Irina, qui avait péri pour sa trahison et son mensonge. La colère et la douleur que j'avais ressenti avant disparut, et je sautais dans les bras de Garrett, ma tête se posant dans le creux de son cou et resserra son emprise sur moi.

Me reposant par terre, il souleva mon menton avec son doigt pour que nos regards se croisent, et se pencha pour m'embrasser passionnément. Mon front se posa instinctivement contre son torse ensuite et je regardais tout autour de moi. Chaque couple s'embrassait ou s'étreignait, et je ne pus que sourire.

Je me retournais pour regarder Tanya et souris tristement avant de la prendre tendrement dans mes bras, après avoir embrassé sa joue. Elle soupira et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

-Irina... Fit-elle.

-Je sais, dis-je doucement. Mais nous nous avons les uns des autres, et Irina vivra à jamais dans nos cœurs. Nous ne pourrons jamais l'oublier.

Garrett serra fraternellement Tanya contre lui, et elle partit voir un peu tout le monde.

-Que dirais-tu de l'Alaska ? Demandais-je à mon compagnon.

-Je crois que je peux m'y faire... Surtout si tu es là, rit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux blonds.

-Je ne compte pas partir loin de toi, c'est promis, souris-je.

On alla vers les Cullen, et Esmé nous serra contre elle.

-Vous aurez une belle vie ensemble... Je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés.

-Donc, tu vas aller vivre avec Kate et son clan ? Demanda Carlisle.

-C'est le plan, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me mette dehors...

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, et on se mit à rire.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu ne seras pas loin, sourit Carlisle.

-Tu as peut-être raté beaucoup de choses en Angleterre, mais je suis heureux que tu en sois parti, car tu as une famille magnifique.

-Si je devais repartir à zéro, je ne changerais rien.

Il embrassa le front d'Esmé avec amour et j'espérais vivre cela avec Garrett un jour. Le soir venu, on était tous rassemblés devant le feu de camp, j'étais lovée contre mon compagnon. C'était notre dernière nuit tous ensemble, et nous voulions profiter de ces derniers instants pour raconter des anecdotes sur notre passé. Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'ils savaient que ce soir ne serait pas le dernier. Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyais contre Garrett, regardant Carmen et Eleazar, heureux eux aussi, et ils avaient, sans surprise, accepté Garrett comme nouveau membre de notre clan.

Cette journée avait été difficile. Ma sœur était morte, et j'avais vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Mais maintenant je savais. Je pouvais passer toute l'éternité avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout dans le monde. Bien que j'aie vécu tant de choses aujourd'hui et ressenti tant d'émotions contradictoires, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une meilleure fin, assise avec mon compagnon, nos amis et la famille, à parler et rire sous les étoiles de Forks. Et le sourire que j'arborais ne quitterai plus jamais mon visage. Et franchement, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte un jour.


End file.
